Love: The Only Thing That's Real
by dreamofbeing
Summary: A GotenXTrunks Fanfic. Goten goes through lifetimes to discover what he wanted all along was his best friend, Trunks. (This story was posted yesterday, but there were some chapter errors so I re-posted it. Chapters 1-4 are on one page. So here's the new and improved story).
1. Chapter 1

(1) The Home of the Briefs: 12:00AM

A young purpled haired half saiyan couldn't sleep. His eyes held the light from the fireplace. He sat in the dark, and he leaned his head back against the chair. A sigh escaped his lips, and he turned to see his father before him. He looked away and saw the flames from the fire entrance him. He didn't want to talk to him. He was afraid he would break down, and he learned from an early age that showing emotions made him vulnerable.

Vegeta stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak. He knew he wouldn't, so he decided to talk. He took the chair beside his son's and looked to where his son's gaze was. He knew he was hurting but what he had to say had to be said. He needed to realize that life would go on, and he had to to. "Trunks."

"Father please I just want to be alone."

The coldness in his son's voice surprised him, but he didn't show it. It was the voice he had held so long ago when he was destroying planets. "I understand son, but you need to let it go."

"Let it go. LET IT GO!" He gripped the armrest. "My best friend is dead. I can't let it go."

"Calm down Trunks, you're mother and sister are asleep."

Trunks sighed. "I'm sorry father, but Goten can never come back. The dragon balls have been used so many times. They can't be used again."

Vegeta observed his son closely. It wasn't just that Trunks missed his best friend. There was something more to his pain. Goten meant something more. From the beginning when Kakarott's second child was born, Trunks formed a connection with the boy that seemed unnatural and unheard of. Was it possible that his son-? No Vegeta thought. It couldn't be.

Trunks was curious when his father didn't speak. Of course he knew that his father wasn't much of a talker but when he talked, what he seemed to say was important. "Father."

"Son, you need to get some sleep, and you will eat everything on your plate tomorrow you understand. You're a saiyan for kami's sake. Your body needs the right amount of food to survive."

"Father, what were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter now off to bed." Vegeta got up and headed towards the stairs.

"No!" His eyes were full of rage. "You tell me, or I will yell."

He was again surprised about his son's behavior, but he turned towards him. He came back into the room with his face serious, and his eyes unwavering. "Kakarotts's brat, are you in love with him?" Trunks's eyes widened and a blush formed on his face. "Your pain seems more devastating, like you lost a part of yourself."

"I think it's time I went to sleep." Trunks stood up, realizing that when he took a step that he was going down. He felt a pair of arms support his body as they went upstairs.

(2) In other world…

Goten had made it to the end of snake's way. He was still surprised that he got to keep his body, but he wasn't complaining. He found King Kai's home and flew towards it. When he landed, he saw bubbles the monkey up in a tree, and he smiled. "Hey bubbles."

He knocked on the door to see King Kai surprised to see him. "Goten."

"Have you seen my father?"

"He's at King Yemen's marshal arts tournament."

"Ok, thanks King Kai." He brought his finger to his forehead, concentrated, and disappeared out of thin air. He didn't notice King Kai's surprised face as he left.

He appeared in a crowd, cheering at the fight going on. Goten realized his father was the one fighting an opponent. Suddenly, Goten was afraid. What would he think of his son being here? Would he ask what happened? He didn't want to tell him when all he wanted to do was forget that awful night.

The fight was over, and Goku looked into the stands. His eyes came into contact with what he thought was his son, but he thought he was mistaken. His son was alive but when his eyes swept the crowd again there was no mistaken. It was Goten. Goten flew down to his father and landed in front of him.

"Goten."

"Hey dad." He smiled sadly. "Long time no see."

"What—how—why are you dead?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

They came to a field, and Goten started to walk around as Goku waited for his son to speak.

"Goten."

"I-it's too painful to talk about. I can only say I was alone when it happened. I died a week ago and no one knows how I died. Only I do and I'm not ready to talk about that night."

"Why were you alone?"

"I needed some separation from my dorm room, so I went for a walk."

"You were in college, I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad, so this is where I'll spend the rest of my days. It's a nice place." He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "What is it dad? What's wrong?"

"I can't let you stay here. There's got to be a way to get you back to earth."

"I'm not going back alone dad. If we're going to find a way back, then you're coming with me. We both go back or nothing at all."

"Alright son, you win."

They appeared at King Kai's and surprised him. "Goku, Goten."

"Hey King Kai," said Goku. His eyes turned serious. "Is there anyway we can go back to Earth?"

"Yes, there is, but it's not easy you two. If you don't make it through once, then you will never be able to return to Earth or other world. Where you both go is unknown to me."

"We're willing to take the risk," said Goten. Goku smiled. "What?"

"Is there someone down on earth?" Goku said suggestively.

(3) At Capsule Corporation…

Trunks was very busy as President of Capsule Corporation looking over proposals. Most of them he had refused and he wondered how many of his employees were actually creative. He sighed as he saw the tall stack before him. He didn't see his friend Marron come in until she spoke.

"Hey Trunks, wow that's a lot of paper work."

"Yeah well someone has to go through it."

He watched as Marron came towards him and sat on his desk, crossing her legs seductively. She smiled at him, and he knew what she was doing. She was always trying to get into his pants, and he always refused. At first he didn't understand it. He used to go for any attractive girl, but he felt himself hesitate. Ever since he discovered his feelings towards Goten, he hadn't slept with a single girl. Trunks smiled. He wasn't even here, and he was changing him.

"Trunks, what are you thinking about?" She moved, so she was sitting closer to him.

He brought his attention back to the blonde-haired girl. "I was thinking about Goten."

"You miss him, huh?"

"Well! Don't you?"

"Of course I do but we have to move on Trunks. He would want us to be happy."

"I know that, but I can't move on Marron." He got up and walked around his office. "He wasn't just by best friend. He was like a brother to me. We spent our childhood together. I can't just throw it away. I refuse to."

"Then how will you ever move on?"

"I won't."

Marron walked over to where he stood and turned him to her. "Come on." She took his hand. "Let me make you feel better." She was about to put her hand on his cheek when he brushed it away.

"Sorry, I'm not like that anymore Marron."

"Trunks please, let me help you. I love you."

Trunks froze when he heard those words. From her they felt empty. They didn't mean anything to him. "I don't love you Marron and besides you don't even know me."

"I can learn to."

"No, you can't. If you don't know me, you never will. I'm sorry Marron. You seem like a nice girl, but I'm not the one for you."

"Well, could you at least fuck me before I go."

"No. Now please leave. I have important work to get back to."

Marron ran out of the room crying. Trunks didn't feel like going after her. And besides she's better off without him, he thought.

Before he got back to work, his mind drifted off to Goten. Worry filled him, and he didn't know why. He just hoped that wherever he was, that he was ok. "I miss you Goten. You don't know how much. I can only hope that you're happy wherever you are."

His mind started to go to that night his best friend died. He wondered how he died. Suddenly, he got the feeling that he died alone. "I wish I could have been with you, chibi."

(4) In the murky forest of other world…

Goten and Goku were breathing heavily. Goku looked at his son's wounds, which were not that severe. He smiled at his father and lied on the earth. "You think we lost them, dad?"

"For now we have anyway. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, just cold and tired."

"Well let's go find some shelter."

They found a cave and discovered no one was there. They sat down and rested up for the journey ahead. Goten could sense that the silence was making his father uncomfortable, so he decided to speak. "Everyone on earth misses you dad."

"Well I can't wait to get back. How is everyone?"

"Mom joined a ladies club. I think it's where mom gossips with other women. Gohan is a professor at my college, and I think mom told him to get a job there to keep an eye on me." Goku laughed. "Videl helps her father train new recruits to fight in the World Marshal Arts Tournament. Pan is doing great in school. I don't know about everyone else. I've been in college. Of course all this was happening while I was still alive. I don't know if anything's changed."

"We'll find out when we get out of here. I promise we will get home."

"I know dad."

"Goten."

"Yes dad."

"When are you going to be able to talk about what happened to you?"

"I don't know."

"When we get back, everyone's going to want to know what happened to you."

"That's true." Goten looked to see it was getting dark. "I'm going to get some sleep now, goodnight dad."

"Night son." Goku stayed up and watched his son sleep. He was worried. Whatever happened to him was serious. He missed his family and hoped he would be able to get his son safe in sound in the arms of his mother.

He began to wonder who his son was interested in. He felt bad that he hadn't been around for most of his life, but he would make it up to him. Goku feel asleep and smiled in hope.

The sky became light and they were off into the woods again. They were both high on alert from the creatures who had been chasing them the day before. They came to the end of the woods to wide-open space. In the distance they saw a regular looking door.

"That's strange," said Goten. "Should we try it?"

"I don't see why not," said Goku. He pulled open the door and took his son's hand in his. "Come on."

"How do we know this is the way out? What if it's a trap?"

"We'll never know until we try son, so take my hand."

They went through the door and ended up in a canyon. They looked around the place and as Goten faced his dad, he saw him smile. "Dad."

"We're home son. We're back on earth."

Goten smiled. "What are we waiting for?" They flew towards the direction of the World Marshal Arts Tournament where they sensed their friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

(5) The World Marshal Arts Tournament…

Trunks was watching the fighters with his family beside him. Bulla with her boyfriend Uub on the left of him and his mother, Bulma and father on the right. He felt like the third wheel, he felt alone, and his sister noticed his sadness. Trunks felt his sister's hand on his shoulder.

"It hurts doesn't it Trunks."

"Bulla."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you ever want to."

Trunks smiled at her. "I know Bulla and thanks for caring."

"Why wouldn't I? You're the best big brother ever."

Bulma smiled at her children. She knew how hard it was for Trunks to lose his best friend, but she was glad that Bulla could help him. Still, that sadness in his eyes was evident that it would take a long time for him to heal. She wasn't surprised he was taking it so hard but she thought maybe there was other things he was feeling. Suddenly, it just hit her. Her son loved Goten. She knew she had seen that look before. She had seen it in her own face the day Vegeta died.

Vegeta looked from the fighters to his mate who was looking right at him. He was surprised but curious. "Bulma, why are you staring at me?" He felt her take his hand and kissed it. He searched her eyes to see love, and he couldn't help himself as his lips took hers. The kiss got more heated and people in their seats were watching the couple go at it. Their children were beginning to notice.

"Mom, dad, break it up well you," said Trunks. "You're giving the rest of the crowd a show." He smiled at his parent's embarrassment.

Trunks tried to enjoy the show, but he couldn't. His eyes strayed from the fighters to the crowd, and he spotted Goten's family. His heart sank. He thought about what they were going through. It couldn't be easy losing Goku and Goten. His closed his eyes and breathed. He felt moisture building up around his eyes. He wanted to let it out so bad, let out the pain he had felt for losing the only person he had ever truly loved, but he couldn't. He was supposed to be strong. Suddenly, he heard the crowd grow louder and opened his eyes to see the ring had been cleared.

Two hooded figures had landed in the middle of the ring and the crowd grew silent. The Son and Briefs family took careful notice; they were on their guard. When the two figures revealed themselves, the crowd was cheering.

"I can't believe it. Ladies and Gentlemen, the legendary Goku and his son Goten. What a treat?"

It was so overwhelming to Goten who was not one for praise, so he looked into the crowd to find familiar blue, calming eyes staring back at him. He found safety in those eyes, and he smiled at him. Suddenly, he felt the arms of his mother around him,

"I missed you mom." He felt a bunch of kisses on his cheek, and he blushed in embarrassment. "Mom, the whole crowd is watching."

He felt Videl and Gohan hug him next. It felt good to be home. When he had Pan in his arms, he felt her tears on his shirt. He cried a little himself. It was then that he promised never to leave them again. Life was short, and he wasn't going to waste it.

He saw his dad smile at him and everything felt right at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

(6) Outside and In the Tournament Walls…

Goten was surrounded on all sides by his friends and family, who were so happy to see him. The attention was becoming overwhelming, and the one person he wanted to see was not in the crowd to pull him out. He sighed and smiled as he disappeared from the crowd. He sought out his best friend's ki and landed right in front of the Briefs Family.

"Hey guys." Goten smiled as Bulla hugged him and Uub pat him on the back.

Bulma smiled and was teary eyed. Her daughter and her boyfriend move aside as she hugged the boy. "Oh Goten, we missed you."

"I missed you all to." As soon as he was out of Bulma's arms, Vegeta nodded, and Goten took that to mean he was glad that he was back. He felt Trunks's eyes on him and a feeling of safety filled him. He smiled at his best friend, but it soon turned to a frown. "Trunks, you look terrible."

Trunks laughed. "Gee thanks buddy."

Goten came over to him and hugged him tightly. Trunks could feel all the emotions he had kept hidden, threaten to come to the surface. He buried his face in Goten's neck and let the tears from his face run. Trunks felt Goten's fingers on his neck, rubbing the skin trying to calm his friend.

Trunks's family decided to give the two some time alone. Uub looked back at the two and smiled before he went with his girlfriend and her family.

Goten let Trunks go from his embrace and watched as his friend wiped the tears from his face. "That's what happens when you keep it all inside Trunks."

"Shut up Goten." He smirked.

They sat down, and Trunks watched as Goten observed the place until his eyes came back to his friend's. "Hey Trunks, what happened to you?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Goten. It wasn't easy when you died. I kind of shut down."

"Trunks."

"I couldn't sleep, eat, or function." He smiled. "I have to admit some good things came out of my behavior."

"Like what?"

"I realized I want to be with one person for the rest of my life."

Goten laughed. "Are you sure want to have sex with the same person for the rest of your life." Goten noticed his friend's eyes sparked.

"My parents have been together for years. They love each other Goten. I want that and besides I hear the sex is better if you love each other."

Goten smiled. "Some things never change."

"What can I say, I'm human." They made there way out of the stadium, and Trunks turned to face his best friend. Trunks knew that Goten knew what Trunks was going to say next.

"I can't tell you Trunks."

"Goten, it's me your best friend."

"I know, but I'm not ready."

"It was that terrible, huh?" Trunks frowned.

Tears came down Goten's face, and he let out his pa


	4. Chapter 4

7) The Son Residence…

It was dark outside as Goten lied on his bed. He sat up when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Hey little brother."

"Hey Gohan."

"I just wanted to check on you before I go. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy to be home." Gohan messed with his brother's hair. "Hey!" Goten leaned back against the bed. "Gohan, what about school? I've missed so much, I can't make it up."

"You're just going to have to redo the year."

"Gohan, I'm not sure I want to go back. Maybe there's a college near home I can go to."

"If that's what you want, I'll do some research."

"Thank you Gohan."

"I'll let mom know." He hugged his brother before he left.

Goten sighed. He wished he could tell his family the truth of how he died, but he was ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to stop what happened to him. "I'll never drink again." He felt his eyes close, and he drifted off to sleep.

_The raven-haired saiyan was on his fifth beer when he stumbled out of the bar. He made his way to a deserted alley and threw up the contents of his stomach. He leaned against the wall and took a breath. He knew he would never drink again and suddenly he felt dizzy as he kneeled to the ground. He tried to steady himself but fell onto the pavement. He managed to get up again and lean against the wall. _

_ He heard a few voices behind him. When he tried to look at them, he was pushed back down onto the ground on his stomach. He felt a weight on his waist. Suddenly, the bottom half of his body felt cold. His eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. He tried to fight back, but the alcohol left him seriously weak and impaired. _

_ He felt himself being entered and heard the laughs of the others watching. In and out he went as Goten cried out in pain. He smelled the blood coming out of him. The stranger brought himself out of him. Unexpectedly, a new person entered him and was rougher. Goten passed out before two others had forced themselves on him. They took his money and left. _

_ Goten woke up naked in a cold alley. He realized he had lost a lot of blood. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He had been out in the cold for too long. Tears were making there way onto the pavement. _

Goten sat up in bed, breathing heavily, he got up and rushed to the bathroom. As he splashed water on his face, his eyes wandered to the mirror. They were surprisingly determined to find the people who had raped him. His eyes still held fear and shame, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the voices to see if he could recognize. A sudden headache stopped him.

"Damn it." He turned off the light in his bathroom. He decided he would try and get some sleep.

He turned in bed and faced the wall. He knew he couldn't hide this secret forever. It would come out sooner or latter. He just wanted the pain to go away and the only way to do that was to catch the men who had raped him.


	5. Chapter 5

(8) Satan City Club…

Trunks was in a closed off room getting some work done. The office felt too constricting to him. As he stared at the screen of his laptop, he sighed, saved his work, and closed the lab top. He ordered another drink and while he was waiting, he took out a cigarette, lit it, and put it to his lips. When his drink came, he put down his cigarette and took a sip. He let the alcohol soothe him.

Before he got back to work, he heard three men's voices at the table near his private room. He didn't know why he was curious about their conversation, but he opened his door a crack, waiting.

"So dude, you think we taught that guy a lesson," said a male voice.

"Yeah man, he was totally screaming his lungs out. It's a good thing he was wasted," said another man's voice.

"Guys, lets not talk about this here," said a familiar voice to Trunks.

Suddenly the voice and the third guy clicked in his mind. It was Yamcha thought Trunks. What did he not want to talk about at the club? He leaned further against the door, hoping to get some clues.

"Dude, why not? No one can hear us. The club is practically empty."

"Steve, why do you like to brag?" asked Yamcha.

"Because he's a show off," said Devin.

"Fine you idiot just keep it quiet," said Yamcha.

"I rammed him real good Devin. You were watching, right?"

"Yeah man, he cried like a little girl." Devin laughed.

"He looked familiar didn't he?"

Devin froze in horror. "Wait a second, wasn't it Gohan's little brother."

Steve grew nervous. "Yeah and not only that. He's best friends with Mr. Briefs. We are so dead."

"Guys relax, it's not like Gohan and Trunks are here anyway. We have nothing to worry about," said Yamcha.

Steve and Devin smiled, and they continued their talk of that night with the raven-haired man. Trunks was sick to his stomach hearing all the details. He knew if he got angry, that Yamcha would sense him, and he would be found out. It was hard to keep his temper down when all he wanted to do was blast them to oblivion. By the time they had finished their conversation, Trunks had their images ingrained in him. He would find them again, and Goten would get justice if he didn't decide to kill them first.

Trunks left his private room to see the club empty. He stopped a moment and realized that was how his best friend died, alone in an alley with no one to help him. It felt like his heart was going to break. He gripped his hand into a fist until his knuckles went white. It wasn't fair, thought Trunks, he didn't deserve that.

On the ride to his pent house he looked out the window briefly into the night sky. He sighed with dread. He knew what he had to do in the morning. He had to talk to Goten about this. He was afraid of his friend's reaction, but he knew it had to be done. It would be Goten's decision to what happened next.

As soon as he slipped into bed and turned off the light, he lied facing the ceiling. It would be a long night. He tossed and turned insistently, thinking about what was done to Goten. He cried silently in his dark room until he exhausted himself and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

(9) Morning at the Son Residence…

Goku watched as his son Gohan and his other son Goten were sparring. Goten had been hesitant at first, but it was his brother. He wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He heard his father give suggestions to both of them about how to improve themselves. They appreciated it.

While the two brothers were sparring, Goku sensed a familiar ki coming their way. He turned to see Trunks driving up in his car, and he smiled. "Hey Trunks," he said. When Trunks got out of the car, Goku's eyes widened at his appearance. "What happened to you? Did you pull an all nighter again?"

"Um, something like that." His eyes turned to the sparring match. Already he could see a difference in his best friend's fighting style. It wasn't sloppy, but it was lacking his sprit.

Goku followed Trunks's gaze and smiled at his sons. He could tell something wasn't right with Trunks, but he decided to let it go for now. "So what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Goten, alone." He noticed Goku's eyes grow serious and worried. He walked passed him and stood between the two brothers before they could charge at each other. The two were able to stop before they hit him.

"Trunks, what's the deal with interrupting the fight?" asked Gohan.

He ignored Gohan's question and looked at Goten. "We need to talk, now."

"What happened to you Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Never mind that now. Can we talk alone or what?"

"Sure."

Gohan and Goku watched as they walked away. "Dad, do you know what's going on?"

"No, but it can't be good considering the way Trunks looks right now."

"Yeah and well Goten wasn't fighting his best today. I think that might have something to do with it."

Goten followed Trunks to a secluded area and felt a bit nervous. When Trunks stopped and turned to him, he was surprised to see his blue eyes sadden. "Trunks, you're scarring me. What's wrong?"

"T-this isn't going to be easy, but Goten I know what happened the day you died."

Goten stiffened up and turned away from his friend. "That's not possible, I didn't even tell you."

"I know I heard them gloat about it."

"What!" He gripped his fingers in the palms of his hands.

"I know who hurt you. I was at the bar last night where they were hanging out."

"Why are you telling me this Trunks?"

"So you can decide what to do with them?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Believe me I would've have killed them myself."

Goten sat down on the grass to collect himself as Trunks sat beside him. "I was kind of hoping I would never find out to tell you the truth." He felt Trunks's hand on his shoulder and strangely he didn't cringe.

"I'm sorry Goten, but you have to deal with one way or another, and you know I'm here for you. Anything you need, just ask."

"Tell my mom to stop setting me up with girls."

Trunks laughed. "I don't think I can convince your mom. You know her once she decides on something she won't stop. She's like a machine."

"Yeah um so why do you look so awful?"

"Nightmares, and I was dreading telling you about what I found." He turned to see his face, and Goten smiled. "What?"

"You worry about me?"

"Shut up chibi."

"In all seriousness dude I'm glad you always have my back."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I-I don't know Trunks. I mean honestly I felt powerless at that moment. I don't know if I can face the people who did this to me."

"That's understandable Goten."

"I do want to know who the people are." Goten heard Trunks sigh.

"Well there were three guys, and I don't know the other two. They are friends with the other person who we both know well enough." Trunks stood up along with Goten. "Yamcha."

"What! I don't get it. How can that be?"

"I don't know, and I never knew he was so nuts."

Goten suddenly felt sick and run to the pond, throwing up the contents of his stomach into the water. Trunks couldn't bring himself to try and make him feel better. All he could do was concentrate on all the built up hatred inside him. Before he was conscious of anything, he let it go, causing Goten to stand his ground in the earth.

"Trunks calm down." Goten crossed his arms to protect himself from his friend's power. "You're a super saiyan."

Trunks powered down and was breathing heavily. He realized Goten was starring at him with surprise in his eyes. "You're really taking this badly, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well why aren't you?"

"I am. We're just different how we handle things."

"I guess you're right Goten. So since I'm here you want to hang out today. I happen to be free today."

"Dude that's awesome."

"If we're hanging out today, then you have to shower."

Trunks waited in Goten's room while he showered. He lied on his bed and sighed. He grew anxious knowing that nothing had been resolved. Those scumbags were still out there breathing the air. He closed his eyes and decided to relax until he felt a small body on his chest. He looked up to see a smiling Pan sitting on him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey Pan, what's up?"

"Grandpa and my dad seem concerned about something and when I asked they told me not to worry about it. Do you know what's going on?"

"Pan, I'm sure they will let you know when the problem is resolved."

"You're probably right." Goten came fully dressed to see his niece talking with Trunks. "Uncle Goten, do you know why grandpa and my dad are acting so weird."

"No, I don't know why they would be acting that way." A rush of guilt flowed through him, but he was ready to tell anyone what happened to him.

Pan left the room, and Trunks closed the door. "Don't worry about feeling guilty."


	7. Chapter 7

(10) A Restaurant in the city…

Goten watched Trunks eat and when Trunks felt eyes on him, he looked up to see his friend staring at him. His eyes went to Goten's plate to see nothing had been touched. "Goten, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

Trunks was just floored. He was Goku's son. There was no way he wasn't hungry. He wanted to laugh but by the serious look on his best friend's face he decided it was best not to. "I don't know what to say to that."

"I know you're shocked but I haven't eaten since I got back from other world."

"WHAT!"

The whole room turned in their direction as Goten blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." He said. "Trunks, don't get angry."

"How do you expect me not to Goten? You have to eat. Do you know what happens to a saiyan that doesn't eat?"

"No but I'm sure your father told you."

"You'll end up looking gaunt and eventually you will die." Trunks stood up, gripping the table with his hands. "I don't think I can handle it if you die again, so you are going to eat or I will shove the food down your throat, do you understand me?" Trunks realized Goten was trembling, so he went over to his friend, kneeled beside him, and took his hand. "Damn it I'm sorry Goten. I didn't mean to yell it's just that I care about you too much to let what happened to you destroy you."

Goten could see the passion in his eyes, a spark he had never seen before. He didn't realize he had been staring for a while until Trunks shook him. "Oh um sorry Trunks."

"Are you alright?" His was voice full of concern.

Goten could hear his hear pounding in his head. "What is this?" Goten thought. He decided to figure it out later. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't had much of an appetite ever since—

"Don't worry Goten, we'll restore that Son appetite." Goten laughed then looked at his food, took his fork, and dug into his food. Trunks smiled as he returned to his seat. "See you're already making progress." Trunks smiled.

The rest of the meal was spent talking and laughing about good times. Goten almost fell over a few times in his seat. They didn't notice it, but the people around them were smiling at the two. Before they left, their waiter wished them a good night. It sounded suggestive of something, but they didn't bring it up.

On the way back to Goten's house Trunks looked over at Goten, who was looking out the window. He face was calm and serene. He knew he had never stared at a girl this much, and it scared him. At the same time it felt right, but he knew he had to stop thinking this way. He didn't want to scare Goten.

Goten felt the car stop at the house. He didn't want to get out of the car before he asked something he was thinking about on the drive. "Hey Trunks."

"Yeah Goten.'

"What do you think our waiter meant by having a good night?"

"You heard the tone in his voice to, huh?" Goten nodded and Trunks sighed. "He thought we were going home together tonight to have sex." He watched Goten blush.


	8. Chapter 8

(11) Trunks's Pent house…

Trunks settled on his couch, taking his shoes off and lying back to relax. He closed his eyes and recalled the conversation he had with his best friend a few minutes ago. A blush appeared on his face, and he opened his eyes, sitting up. "Could my father be right? Am I in love with Goten?" He remembered the blush that had appeared on his friend's face. "I wonder what he was thinking? It couldn't be what I'm thinking right now, could it?" He looked over at his clock to see 11PM. "Well it's too early to sleep." He blushed again. "Damn it Trunks pull yourself together."

Suddenly his home phone began to ring. "Hello."

"Trunks!"

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"Yamcha's over here. I saw him as I was about to go downstairs."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I want to come over to your place. You just need to tell me where you live now?"

"How did you know?"

"Your mom told me."

"Alright, it's 4235 Yukari drive." Before he hung up, Goten was in his living room. "That was fast."

"I'm sorry Trunks I just couldn't stay there. It would be uncomfortable."

"No problem, I happen to have an extra room."

"Cool."

Trunks showed him his room, and Goten was shocked at how big it was. "Wow, this is nice Trunks. How long did you have to work for this place?"

"I don't know I lost track after the first day I started."

"Sleep deprivation."

Trunks smiled. "Like you wouldn't believe." He watched Goten look around the room and turned away when Goten looked at him. "So, you must be tired. I'll let you sleep, and you better not tell me you don't sleep."

"When I don't have nightmares." Goten lied down on the bed in his pajamas. He made room for Trunks to lie down.

"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" asked Trunks as he smirked. Trunks was worried that Goten wasn't saying anything. Before he could, he felt warmth fill his hand, and he looked to see his friend's hand in his own, gripping his. "Goten, I—

"No, it's ok Trunks." Goten turned over to face him. "You can go. I'll be fine." He let go of his hand, and Trunks's hand felt strangely cold.

Trunks sat up in the bed and before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth, he said them. "What if I don't want to go?" Silence filled the air, so Trunks took it as rejection. "Good night Goten."

Trunks lied awake on his bed and sighed. Why had he said that out loud? What had he been thinking? "I'm a delusional fool." Still, he hadn't stayed with him. "Did he want me to stay with him?" It's possible I hurt his feelings. Kami I'm such an idiot and now I have to apologize."

"Apology accepted." Goten smiled, leaning against his door.


	9. Chapter 9

(12) After Work…

He couldn't stop thinking about Goten grabbing his hand. This simple touch sent his body to places it had never been before. He remembered his voice sounded disappointed, but why? Goten had been vulnerable, and he had made it worse for him. He felt better that he had accepted his apology, but he still felt antsy.

He didn't realize his feet had brought him to a deserted canyon. He sat with his suitcase beside him. He sighed and didn't realize the sparing going on right in front of him until his name was said. "Hey Trunks."

"Gohan," said Trunks as he watched his father sparing with Goku.

"How's it going?"

"What do you want Gohan? I'm not stupid. I can tell you want to ask me something." Trunks smirked.

"Well to be honest I'm worried about Goten and my father can sense it to. I know you know Trunks, and we just want to know so we can help him."

"You can't help him. All you can do is support him and trust that he'll tell you when he is ready."

"Trunks, it's clearly hurting him. I mean even Yamcha noticed and when he went to pat Goten on the shoulder, he flinched."

"Where is Goten, anyway?"

"Working at his new job at Satan's pet shop."

Trunks laughed. "It figures, he's always had a way with animals."

"Don't change the subject Trunks."

"I'm sorry Gohan, but my loyalties are not to you and besides I promised him I wouldn't." He looked up to the full-blooded saiyans before him, and he smirked when his father hit Goku in the jaw.

"I haven't told my mother about this, but she'll know something's up. It's only a matter of time before she worries."

"It's not my place to say Gohan. Can you understand that?"

"But it's clearly hurting him Trunks. I know you can see that being so close and all."

Gohan's words stung. He wasn't the only one who felt helpless. He would do anything for Goten, and he would keep this secret no matter how much the Son family prodded. "I know it hurts him, but I can only do so much."

"Trunks." He turned to see Goku with a serious look on his face. "Please, he's my son. I only want to protect him."

"I won't go back on my word. I'm sorry Goku." He turned to the sky and then his eyes came into contact with his father's. "I have to go." Before he could move, Goku was standing in front of him. "Goku, get out of my way."

"Kakarott," said Vegeta. Trunks took a stance. "Son."

"Don't worry father, he won't hurt me." His fists were clinched, and his eyes were set on his opponent. He waited for Goku to make his move.

Before Goku could land a punch to Trunks's face, Goten appeared right in front of his father and blocked the punch with his hand. "Dad! What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't beat it out of him."

"Goten, it's gotten too out of hand," said Gohan. "You shower more than usual, and I saw the cuts on your wrists. You need help and if you're not going to talk to dad or me, then you need to see a therapist."

Trunks landed beside his father. He didn't know what to say. He didn't realize just how bad it really was. He wondered if he should tell them in case things get worse, but he would ask Goten first. "Goten, just tell them please. Your father and brother care about you. They just want to see you get better."

"Trunks, I thought you were on my side."

"I'm always on your side Goten, and I'm on your side now. You can't live like this Goten. You're not happy like this. You have to deal with what happened to you."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Vegeta turned to son. "It's your turn to tell him Trunks."

"What's he talking about Trunks?" asked Gohan.

"Father, I'm not sure this is the time."

"When is the right time son? It could have been before the brat died, or you can wait until the world passes you by. Life is wasted on the scarred. You're the son of the Prince of all saiyans, grow a pair and a spine."

Trunks turned to the Sons, and his eyes went to Goten's. "All right, you wanted to know why I want you to tell your family. It's true that your family cares about you, and they would want to help you however they can. This isn't my reason Goten. My reason is more selfish."

"I-I don't understand."

"I want a committed relationship, so I stopped sleeping around. I even stopped smoking but drinking is going to take sometime."

"Um, I'm happy for you Trunks, but I'm not sure where this is going?"

"Yeah, me neither." He blushed. "Bare with me, this isn't the easiest thing to say especially when you've never told anyone this before."

All the Sons were curious now.

"I don't know how long I felt this way, but I think it happened when you were born. You filled the whole in my heart that my dad couldn't fill. You're compassionate and kind to me even when I didn't deserve it. I didn't understand it, but you were always there for me." He knew he was talking in circles, but he was nervous. He could feel the sweat all over his body and while he would normally shy away from it, it gave him power. "Do you see my eyes?"

"Yes," said Goten.

"Have they ever looked like this?" A spark ignited in them. They were alive.

"No."

"I'm nervous, my whole body's sweaty, and my heart is beating so loud." He laughed. "Usually I'm someone who reacts to nothing but apparently I react to you, which I figured out meant something."

Trunks decided to be bold, as he stood right before Goten. Before Goten could say anything, his hand was on his face, caressing his cheek. He smiled at how Goten's body was reacting to him. "O-o-oh, what's that?" He felt Trunks's lips near his ear, and his warmth breath traveling through him. He felt nervous, his body sweating, and his heart beating rapidly. All the things Trunks was feeling.

"I'm in love with you, Goten."


	10. Chapter 10

(13) Satan's Pet Shop: The Next Day…

Goten's mind was occupied by Trunks's confession. He didn't remember when Trunks flew away. He remembered he said nothing to him. What could he say? He was thrown off guard. Trunks's voice was soft and truthful. The way he had made him feel was unusual to Goten. He was so in his head that he didn't notice the white husky licking his face until the dog decided to make herself comfortable in his lap.

"Sorry blossom," he said to the dog on his lap. "We should get you to your owner. I think I've kept you long enough." He smiled as the dog followed him to his owner.

"Thank you Mr. Son."

"It's no problem sir, it's my job."

"He's just being modest," said the manager.

The manager followed Goten to the locker room. It was the end of the day, and he was getting ready to head home until his manager talked to him. "Goten, I've noticed you have been distracted today. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really Mr. Jin. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Good."

Goten made his way outside to the parking lot to see Hercule waiting for him. He wasn't in the mood for whatever the world champion had planned. "What do you want Hercule?"

"I thought we could talk. We never hang out."

"Isn't that what Gohan's for or Pan?"

"No and besides he's sparring with Yamcha today. Pan's with Goku."

Goten thought he could humor him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How's work?"

Goten smiled. "I love this job."

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"So, what's going on with you?"

"I met with Trunks today. I presented him with a proposal to extend my mansion to include another ring outside."

"Really, that's cool."

"It's funny. The little boy who I fought in the ring at the tournament is the young man I'm working with on this project. Time sure flies by."

"How did he seem to you today?"

"Distracted, like he was thinking about something important. He seems different you know."

"How different?"

"Well he didn't check out the girls that walked by us. They were trying so hard to just to get his attention. I remember when I was that young. I got the same looks from girls."

It was true; he wasn't looking at any girls. He suddenly could recall times he thought Trunks was staring at him, but he brushed it off at the time. It all made sense now. He was acting weird before he died.

"Goten, are you ok?"

"Oh um yeah sorry I must have spaced out."

"Lets see what your families up to."


	11. Chapter 11

(14) The Son Residence…

Although Trunks didn't want to go over the plans for extending Hercule's place with Gohan, Hercule had suggested it. In the living room of Gohan's house Trunks watched as he went over the blue print. He faced Trunks. "It looks really good Trunks. You've come a long way."

"I know this is awkward."

"Awkward. Why would it be awkward?"

"Oh come on Gohan, I just admitted to you and your father that I love Goten."

"It just caught us by surprise."

"Really, for someone who claims to pay attention to things, I have to say I'm disappointed. My parents even knew before I was fully aware of my feelings."

"That's not surprising. Vegeta is perceptive, and your mother is a romantic."

"I think I blew my friendship with him. He'll never speak to me again."

Gohan laughed. "That's impossible. He would never blow your friendship because you love him."

"I'm not so sure. Even if I accept his friendship, things will never be the same. He'll be awkward, and I'll get frustrated."

"How do you think he feels about you?"

"I don't know. I left, so I couldn't be rejected."

"Yeah but what were you about to reveal about Goten?"

"I was going to convince him to tell, but that didn't work out so well."

"Well at least one secret came out of all this."

"That's true, but his secret needs to come out. He's hurting from it."

"So tell me Trunks, I won't tell Goten."

Trunks laughed. "He'll know if I tell you, you know. He's not an idiot." He decided to change the subject. "So, can you believe my sister's been dating the same guy for a year now."

"Wow! That's great for her Trunks."

"Not so great for my father."

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"Uub."

"He's a good guy Trunks. She couldn't be in better hands."

"Yeah well they are getting mushy around the office, which is nauseating."

"I'm happy for them. It's a good match."

"I think so to though it got some getting used to."

"I can only imagine."

"Hey Gohan."

"Yes Trunks."

"What would you think if I was dating Goten?"

"The truth is I would be kind of concerned. You're a good guy Trunks but sometimes I think you could be trouble to Goten. I'm the protective older brother, and it comes with the territory."

"I want you to know that I would never hurt him. I'd hurt myself before that could ever happen."

Goten and Hercule appeared in front of Trunks and Gohan. They were surprised. Hercule was to as he clung to Goten. The sound of Goten's laughter made Trunks feel good as he let out a smile. He was brought back from his thoughts by Goten's voice.

"It's ok Hercule. You're ok."

"I thought Goku was the only one who could do that," said Hercule.

"Apparently not," said Gohan. "So, what brings you here Hercule?"

"Well besides the plans for my home I wanted to see Pan. Is she here?"

"Sure, she's inside doing her homework."

The two left Trunks and Goten to their awkward silence. For some strange reason he felt that Goten wanted to hold him. How weird was that? That couldn't be. He left him after his confession but maybe he needed time to think. He left his thoughts to see Goten rubbing the back of his neck.

Trunks laughed and then smirked. "You're nervous."

"Shut up Trunks."

"It's ok." His face turned serious. "Goten, you need to tell your family, please I'm begging you."

"I'm so ashamed Trunks. I wasn't strong enough to resist."

"Well you know for next time not to drink alcohol. You don't drink anyway."

"I was feeling stressed out. I was just going to have one drink but then it turned into too many."

"What are you going to do about the people who hurt you?"

"It would be so easy to kill them, but I don't kill humans."

"My father could certainly do the job."

Goten laughed. "I wish I had no restraint." He turned to Trunks. "Do you think you could kill people?"

"Well I was ready to kill those bastards, but I thought about what you would say. Plus I thought you might want to confront them yourself."

Goten smiled. "I'm impressed that you have such self-restraint." Trunks smirked as he came closer to Goten making him nervous. "Um Trunks, what are you-

He was so close to the younger saiyan that he could smell his cologne. Trunks's hands relaxed on his shoulders and smiled. "I wonder what's happening to your body right now." He didn't admit it out loud, but his body was responding to his touch. He didn't even notice his breathing become shallower until Trunks smiled at him. "It's ok Goten, trust me."

Before he could ask why, Trunks's lips were on his own, and he could feel warmth spread through him. He couldn't resist the feeling, so he gave in and responded with fervor. As soon as Trunks's tongue entered his mouth, he felt he was on fire, and he wondered how kissing his best friend made him feel so good. While they were still into their make out session, Goten noticed Trunks had some how brought his arms around his waist and that they were pressed together.

Eventually they broke for air, but Trunks's arms were still around him. Trunks was surprised when Goten held him in his embrace. The desperation and want radiating off him was overwhelming to Trunks. He couldn't explain how much he wanted to touch Goten and make him feel good and safe. "Trunks."

"Yeah Goten."

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

(15) The Satan Mansion (the next day)…

Hercule couldn't believe what he saw after he left Gohan's home. He had never seen two men kiss like that before. He just couldn't wrap his mind around Goten and Trunks being together. It seemed nuts to him, so he decided to have a talk with the two. This would look bad to his public. Pan's uncle dating Capsule Corporation's President. He shook his head and not to mention Trunks's reputation.

"Mr. Satan."

"What is it Din? Can't you see I'm in a crisis?"

"Um sorry sir but you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Your daughter."

"Oh! Well send her in."

Videl came in the room to see her father in thought and when she sat next to him on the couch, his attention was brought to her.

"What brings you here Videl?"

"Well Pan's school play is coming up, and she would really like her grandpa to be there. It's tomorrow at 3PM."

"I would love to sweetie. I can't wait."

Videl smiled. "I know how busy you are, but I really appreciate it." She still felt her father was distracted. "What's wrong dad?"

"I saw something today that I wish I hadn't seen."

"What was it?"

"Two men kissing."

"Dad why should that bother you unless, unless you know the couple. Dad, who was it?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok I promise."

"Goten and Trunks."

Videl could picture them together, but her father was so horrified. She tried to say something, but she didn't want to argue with him. "I won't tell, but I have to get going. School ends soon and I have to pick up Pan."

Videl stood outside the mansion and sighed. She wondered if their families knew, but her mind told her they didn't. She didn't want to betray her father, but Goten was family to. He and Trunks deserved to know her father saw them and besides he looked uncomfortable just mentioning what he saw.

She searched for Goten's ki, which took a lot out of her. She sat down for a minute in the garden to rest. She smiled as she started to reminisce about Trunks and Goten as kids. They were always together, and it felt right to her. She couldn't help but worry how Chichi would react, and it made her shudder. She had a bad feeling about that.

As she was about to fly off into the direction of where Goten was, she sensed her husband and turned to see him smiling at her. "What are you up to Videl?"

"I have to talk to your brother, and I was wondering if you could take me to him. It's important."

"Sure no problem as long as I'm not kept in the dark."

"I would never keep you out of the dark." She smiled as he flew her into the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

(16) Satan College…

Goten was getting some of his assignments done before his next class. Before he could answer the next problem, he sensed two kis coming his way. He put his work away, went outside, and waited for his brother and Videl.

"Goten."

"Hey you guys, what's going on? You wouldn't come over here just to say hi."

"My father saw you and Trunks kissing outside the house."

"WHAT!" said Gohan.

"Hush," said Videl.

"You think he might tell my mom?"

"I don't know to be honest, but I'm really happy for you two, you deserve it."

"Thanks Videl." Goten turned to his brother who was flabbergasted. He smiled. "Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies."

"This is serious Goten. What if mom finds out? She's going to kill you, not to mention Trunks."

"I'll handle mom. She won't touch Trunks."

"Aw, he wants to protect him that's so sweet," said Videl as Goten blushed.

Suddenly Goten's cell phone rang, and when he answered his mother's voice, it was yelling at the other end, so he held the phone at a distance. "I think she knows Gohan."

"Oh I'm going to kill my father," said Videl.

"It's ok Videl. I don't blame him and besides it was bound to come out eventually." He hung up the phone and as he did a text appeared. "Looks like my last class has been canceled." He sighed. "Just great I get to confront her earlier than I wanted."

Before they could all head home, Trunks drove up in his car and got out. Goten noticed immediately that his heart was racing, sweat was on every inch of his body, and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop beating their wings. Was this going to happen every time he saw Trunks? Thought Goten.

"Hey Trunks," said Videl. "What are you doing here?"

"Well an interesting thing happened today. I went to Hercule to go over the plans to extend his house and a lot of yelling went on at his side. The gist of it was he didn't want a whore involved in building his extensions. He went on to tell me that he was going to tell Chichi and stop me from corrupting her son. I tell you I've been called a lot of things in my life. Whore is an interesting choice."

"Oh I'm so sorry Trunks. I guess it doesn't matter much now, but my father is a homophobe."

"I'm not gay Videl. I just happen to be in love with a guy. If Goten were a girl, I would love him. It doesn't make much difference."

While Videl and Trunks were talking, Gohan could sense his brother's erratic ki. "Goten, calm down. We will figure this out."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." As soon as he said that, Videl and Trunks faced him with surprise.

"Goten, I know you hate what my father said about Trunks but killing him is not the answer."

"I'm just surprised that you cursed. I never heard you curse in your life," said Trunks.

"Stop kidding around Trunks. Hercule had no right to call you that much less tell my mother about us."

"Hey." He put his hand on his shoulder as Goten looked at him. "We'll deal with it together. You don't have to handle things on your own."

"Oh right I'm in a relationship now." Goten smiled.

Trunks looked over to Goten's brother and wife. "I'm assuming they know." Goten nodded. "That's good but how does your brother feel about it?"

"I'm not really sure. I assume he'll be neurotic." He heard Trunks laugh, and it was refreshing. He smiled at him.

"So, how's school?"

"You really don't want to face my mother, do you?"

"She's scary Goten." Now it was Goten's turn to laugh.

"College is fine. I like being in a place with few people."

"You know what sucks? You have to go to a school with the word Satan on it."

"I can live with that."

"So, was there another reason you came here?" Goten smiled.

"As a matter a fact I came to see you." Trunks could sense Goten's ki rise, and he smiled. "I'm glad you're responding so much to my words." Trunks came closer to Goten's ear and whispered, "Now just imagine how much you're body will respond to my lips all over your skin." Trunks moved away from the younger saiyan and turned to Gohan and Videl. "So shall we go see Chichi? The sooner we get this over with the better."

Before they took off into the sky, Trunks heard Goten say, "You're such a tease."

"One of us has to be and since I'm the less shy one, I'll take it proudly upon myself."

"I'm sure you do," said Goten dryly.

The wind blew, and Gohan couldn't help but notice the excessive flirting going on between his brother and Trunks. Videl was watching her husband and smiled. He turned to his wife. "They do know we're right here?"

"Gohan you know Trunks isn't one to shy away from what he wants to say."

"Unfortunately."

"He loves your brother. You can't be happy for them?"

"It's just going to take some getting used to that's all."

"I understand. He's your brother, and you care about him." She kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet." He blushed as she laughed at him.

Goten flew right beside Trunks and noticed he was still wearing his spectacles. He let out a laugh. "What's so funny chibi?" Trunks smirked.

"You look stupid with those classes on. We both know you don't need them to see."

"Well I'm not the one who thought Gohan's saiyan man outfit was cool."

"Hey," said Gohan.

"Good point Trunks, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey!" said his brother's voice.

A lot of laughter went on before they landed near the Son's home.


	14. Chapter 14

(17) The Son Residence…

As soon as they landed, Goten saw his parents, Pan, Hercule, and Yamcha. His stomach dropped, and his nerves got to him. Something was definitely up, and it wasn't good. He wanted to throw up, but he managed to calm himself a little. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Young man I just, I just don't know what to say?"

He couldn't explain the anger building up inside him when she said that. "How about you be happy for me, for once in your life? Is that too much to ask for?" He stared his mother in the eyes. "I love Trunks, and he loves me." He turned to Hercule. "And if you call my boyfriend a whore again, I will I'll beat you so hard you wish you were dead." He finally turned to Yamcha. "I don't know why you're here considering what you did to me." Yamcha's eyes widened. "Yes I know, and what's in store for you and your buddies I can only imagine." He smirked.

Trunks was very surprised. His best friend almost sounded like his father when someone he cared about was hurt. He was a bit mortified. He didn't want his boyfriend to turn out like his own father. Yet what Goten said sent pleasurable chills down his spine.

"Yamcha, what's Goten talking about?" asked Goku.

"I'll tell you dad," said Goten.

"Please Goten, not here," said Yamcha.

"Why would I do what you say? You're nothing but a sorry excuse for a human being."

Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing from her uncle. "U-uncle Goten," she said. She watched as he turned to her, and his expression changed to soften.

"I didn't mean to scare you Pan. Maybe this is something you shouldn't hear." Pan decided to go inside. "Well where should I start? The beginning is probably a good place. It's about the day I died."

Chichi leaned against Goku, and he supported her as Goten stared at Yamcha. "I got drunk because I just couldn't take my life. With mom trying to set me up with dates over the phone and constantly being made fun of at college, I got so sick of it. I drowned my sorrows with alcohol, and I got wasted." Goten took a breath before he continued. "I went into the alley outside to throw up and before I know it, I pushed to the ground. I was too weak to fight, but I tried as hard as I could. It wasn't working. I had tired myself out and before I know it I was gang raped by Yamcha and his buddies. I recognized his voice before I lost consciousness. I imagine I was losing blood from my body and when I woke up I was at other world. I went to find dad as soon as I got there."

The silence made Goten feel uneasy until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew it was Trunks right away and relaxed. Trunks's other hand took Goten's and held tightly. "Are you alright?" Trunks's voice was so soft and caring that Goten let go of him and hugged him tightly while he cried. Trunks's heart was breaking every time his boyfriend let out a sob full of pain. Over Goten's shoulder, he saw Goku and Gohan powering up and taking Yamcha and disappearing into thin air. Trunks knew what this meant. He knew after they killed Yamcha they would bring his buddies to jail. His eyes went to Chichi, who was being comforted by Videl.

Goten was holding tightly to Trunks and for some reason he felt something wrapped around his leg, so he looked down to see his niece crying. She knew. He brought his hand to run threw her hair to calm her and as soon as she was, she looked up into his eyes. "Uncle Goten." Trunks let go of Goten, so he could talk to Pan.

"I'll be right back Goten. Are you going to be ok?" Goten nodded as Trunks flew away and then he turned back to his niece.

He kneeled before and smiled as she wiped a tear from his face. "You're going to be ok," she said. Her eyes made him believe he would.

"I will. How are you doing?" Suddenly he got the urge to pick her up and hold her close so he did. She trembled in his arms. "It's ok Pan. I'm ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to Pan."

Videl came over to them, and Goten gave Pan to her mother and looked at his own. He went over to her, and she just held him tightly. "Oh sweetie I wish I had been there."

"Mom, it's not your fault. I should have never gotten drunk, especially after that talk Vegeta gave Trunks and I about saiyans and drinking." She let go of him, so she could face him.

"Yes, you should have listened to Vegeta, but the important thing is that you know for next time."

"I never drink mom, but you were forcing a life on me that I didn't want."

"Lets not talk about that now. You should come inside." Chichi realized he wasn't following her. "Goten."

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't live with you anymore. I love you, but I need to be somewhere where I'm accepted."

"With the Briefs I suppose. Of course because they accept every kind of lifestyle, it certainly explains how Trunks turned out."

"Mom please don't go there. I'm going to live with Trunks at his place."

"Goten, think about this. This won't look good for your family," said Hercule.

"I don't care. I want to be around someone who actually accepts me the way I am." He turned to Videl and Pan. "I'm sorry."

Videl smiled. "Don't worry about us Goten. All that matters is your happiness." Goten looked at his niece as she smiled and nodded.

"I appreciate that. I love you."

"I love you to Goten," said Videl as she hugged him. "I'll let Gohan, your father, and Trunks know where you are." She watched as Goten disappeared into thin air. She turned to an unhappy mother in law, her father, and then looked at her daughter. "I hope you know that I accept you no matter what sweetie. I love you."

"I love you to mom."

"Now lets going inside." She and Pan left Chichi and Hercule to process what had just happened.

Pan sat at the table while her mother started dinner. She got up and stood next to her. "Do you need help?"

"Why yes I do." She smiled at Pan.

"Hey mom."

"Yes sweetie."

"Do you think uncle Goten will really be alright?"

"I do. Especially since he has Trunks by his side. There's nothing those two can't get through."


	15. Chapter 15

(18) Trunks's Pent house…

He knew Videl would send his stuff in capsules tomorrow, but he wasn't worried about that as he lied in the Prince's bed. Goten blushed thinking about it. It wasn't weird to think of his boyfriend as a Prince. It was true after all. He could be arrogant and proud like his father Vegeta and soft and caring as well as passionate like his mother, Bulma. Trunks certainly had great parents and a cool sister, Bulla.

He thought all this time that he had the best family. When he had met his father, he had shown him affection unlike Trunks's father. His parents both loved him, and their family. Things seemed to change as Goten grew up. While Trunks's parents became increasingly affectionate at their home and in public, his parents stopped showing it in public. His mother started to control him, and he felt he was drowning. He noticed that Trunks had changed to. He was happier but still kept a distance from those who he disliked.

He sighed as he let his shoes fall to the floor and stared at the ceiling. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Trunks in the room with him until he spoke. "Videl said I would find you here. She told me you wanted to stay here with me."

"Is that ok with you? If it's not you could just tell me, and I can go find somewhere else to—Before he could continue his rant, Trunks kissed his lips and then pulled away.

"I want you to stay Goten. Nothing would make me happier. Of course I was going to ask you to move in today before things got hectic." Trunks sat beside him on the bed.

"Hey Trunks what happened after you, my brother, and father left?"

"You know what happened Goten. Your brother and father took care of Yamcha, and I brought his buddies to jail, where they got life in jail. It's all taken care of. I don't think we should talk about it again." Trunks's voice turned cold when he said this.

"Trunks, I think we need to talk about this. I can sense you're anger." Trunks changed his position to face away from the younger saiyan. "You can't just ignore this Trunks." He knew Trunks didn't want to yell at him, so he kept silent. When Trunks felt the weight of the bed hold only his weight, he figured Goten left the room, but he was mistaken when he felt Goten sitting on his lap.

Trunks watched as Goten took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded with more passion. Trunks's hand slipped around Goten's waist and pressed him tightly, earning a moan from Goten. The moan stirred Trunks on to rub Goten's thighs through his pants. They were so into it they didn't notice the sound of what was meant to tear the boy's attention the person in Trunks's place.

"BRATS!"

The two tore apart quickly. Goten was standing up while Trunks just sat where he was. "Dad, would it kill you to knock next time?"

"I did knock son, but you were too busy trying to make kakarott's boy your mate."

Goten blushed as he played with his fingers while not looking at either of them. He heard Trunks's voice speak again. "So, what brings you here dad?"

"Your mother got a call from Videl. She told her everything that happened today."

"And why are you here?"

"Your mother went to give Hercule and Chichi a piece of her mind and rather than hear your mother yell, I decided to come here."

"To wait it out." Trunks smiled before his dad hit him on the head. "Ow!" he heard Goten's laughter.

"Don't be a smartass with me son."

"Where's Bulla?" He noticed his father's scowl. "I think you answered my question. Dad just let it go. They love each other. He's a good guy, and Bulla is good as can be expected."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well you and mom are her parents, put the pieces together." As soon as he said this, his father was out the door in a flash. Trunks laughed as he fell back on the bed. He noticed Goten looked at him with disappointment, and he sat up. "Oh come on Goten, don't be like that."

"That was mean Trunks."

"Well he was mean first."

Goten shook his head. "What are you a child?"

"I can be anything you want me to be." Trunks wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh brother, I'm with a mean flirt."

"Don't sound too disappointed."

"I'm not, I know what I'm settling for." Goten smiled.

"Settling huh, well I assure you that you're not settling. I'm the best there is." Trunks lied down and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You're arrogant."

"I have every reason to be, and you will see that in time."

Goten lied on top of him as Trunks's arms came around him. "Perhaps, I need some convincing." Trunks smiled.

"Latter, right now I just want to hold you." Trunks felt Goten's happiness and brought his hands to his hair, running his hands through the softness. Goten sighed in contentment and closed his eyes.

When Goten was asleep, Trunks watched him. He remembered when he was young; he thought he had every thing he could ever want: friends, family, money, and a big house. Everything changed when he thought about love. His mind went to Goten immediately and while it had scared him at first, he realized how much sense it was to fall for someone who had always been there for him no matter what. It felt like destiny as cheesy as it sounded.

He knew now that he had everything he could ever want, but realized nothing meant more to him then Goten. If he lost his job and his friends, it wouldn't matter as long as he had Goten to share his life with. He brought the covers over their bodies and kissed Goten's forehead. He soon closed his eyes and followed his boyfriend to sleep.

The sky was dark as the snow decided to fall upon the world. Neither saiyan knew they would spend all of tomorrow inside, enjoying each other's company.


	16. Chapter 16

(19) Morning…

Trunks woke to find his arms empty, and he realized Goten wasn't there. He wasn't happy about that. He came to the window, pulled aside the curtains to see Goten playing in the snow. He laughed as he shook his head. Typical chibi, even though he was a young man he still had his child-like personality.

Trunks came into the living just in time to see Goten come in covered in snow and smiling at him. All he could think was how lucky he was to have him. "It's so cold out there Trunks, but the snow feels great." He realized something. "It's Monday, don't you have work today?"

"No, all businesses are closed today." Trunks saw Goten's smile widened. "Oh you like that huh?" Goten blushed.

"Shut up Trunks."

Trunks noticed he was shivering. "You can use my shower to warm up." As soon a he said that, Goten rushed towards the bathroom, undressed quickly, and turned the shower on. When Trunks heard the running water, images appeared in his head, and he tried to dismiss them. Goten wasn't ready for that yet, especially after what he had been through. "Kami, I'm so insensitive."

"Trunks!" He rushed to the bathroom and saw Goten's head pop out from the curtain. "I need clothes."

"Oh right." Trunks took clothes from his drawer and placed them on the sink counter.

"Thanks."

"Looks like you still have your manners. We might have to change that."

"Good luck." Trunks was about to leave, and Goten could sense it. "You don't have to go Trunks."

Trunks swallowed the breath he had held in. "Talking in the bathroom, an interesting concept but Goten I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm having all kinds of thoughts about what I want to do to you right now in the shower. Some of the ideas I don't know where they come from. The point is it's very tempting and while I have self-control I will admit that it's hard. I know what happened to you was traumatic, and I don't want to overstep your boundaries."

"Come here."

Trunks watched as Goten's head popped out of the curtain with his wet hand. He grabbed Trunks by the face and kissed him roughly on the lips, and Trunks responded and felt every emotion his boyfriend was putting into the kiss. When Goten ended the kiss, Trunks managed to find his footing. "W-what was that for?" asked Trunks.

"For being a great boyfriend." The curtain hid Goten from Trunks once again, and he left the bathroom in a daze with a smile on his face. Though he felt strangely unsatisfied but when he looked down, he noticed he was showing. "Damn him." He went to the other bathroom to relieve himself.

He dressed and joined a fully dressed Goten in the kitchen. He didn't realize Goten could cook and as he tasted the food, he knew now that he had everything he ever wanted. They ate in comfortable and peaceful silence and when they talked, they enjoyed every moment of it.


	17. Chapter 17

(20) The Briefs Home…

Bulma rested in her bed and watched the snowfall. It was calming, but she felt something wasn't right. After she gave Chichi and Hercule a piece of her mind, she had felt drained and when she got home she had fallen asleep instantly. She was having trouble figuring out why Chichi didn't want her son Goten to be happy. It broke her heart almost. When she heard what Hercule had called her son, she wanted to kill him. He didn't know anything about her son.

She turned on the TV to see the news and to her surprise Hercule was speaking to his fellow fans and answered any questions about his personal life. "How is your family Mr. Satan?" asked a fan.

"Not so good. Son Goten has disgraced his family by seeing the President of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs."

"By seeing you mean?"

"They are in fact a couple. I saw it for myself."

The fans were loud and curious to here more, but Bulma turned off the TV, got dressed, and walked out the door. On the way down to Hercule's home, Bulma felt the rage inside her build up. How dare he announce this to public? He had no right to make the allegations he was making. During the drive she felt someone was following her, so she looked out the window to see Vegeta flying beside the car.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" She made sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"It's dangerous to be driving in this weather."

"Yeah well that's not going to stop me from killing Hercule." Bulma briefly looked at him to see a smirk on his face. She turned back to the road. "What?"

"Good, go right ahead, I won't stop you."

"Really? So you just came with me to make sure I was safe." He didn't answer but when she looked at him, she knew this was the reason. A blush appeared on her face. After all this time, he could still make her feel alive inside.

Bulma parked across the street from Hercule's house. She met up with Vegeta at the entrance to Hercule's home. She took his warm hand in her own. "Thanks for coming." Bulma smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smirked.

Bulma rang the doorbell to see one of Hercule's servants. "Mrs. Briefs."

"Hello Jane, is Hercule in?"

"One moment Mrs. Briefs."

The servant went to talk to Hercule as Bulma and Vegeta looked around the place. "This place is just tacky," said Bulma.

Jane came back and said, "He will see you."

They followed Jane to an extravagant living room where Hercule was doing some business on his laptop. He closed it and looked at his guests. "What a surprise? You come to tell me off some more," said Hercule.

"I heard your interview with your fans," said Bulma. "How dare you talk about your own family like that? Goten is a good boy, and you have no right to trash my son. So for future reference if you trash talk Goten, my son, or anyone I care about, then I will expose you as a fake. We know you're not really the world champion."

Hercule nodded as Bulma and Vegeta left satisfied.


	18. Chapter 18

(21) Trunks's Pent house…

Trunks and Goten had made themselves comfortable on the couch. Goten's head was leaning against Trunks's warm chest while Trunks leaned on his head. They were covered in a blanket and held each other underneath.

"Kami this is nice," said Trunks.

"Yeah, you see that sex isn't the only way to feel good."

"Trust me it feels much better than this when you're with someone you love."

Goten laughed. "I bet it does."

"It's true, my mother said so. She said it a lot more than I wanted to hear though."

"I didn't want to hear it either."

Trunks smiled. "My mistake." Trunks felt one of Goten's hands on his thigh. His fingers gripped the skin hidden by his pants. The hand moved up to his hip and slipped his fingers inside Trunks's shirt, feeling the warm skin. Goten moved to sit on the older saiyan's lap and immediately Trunks grabbed his waist, pulling him as close as he could to his body. Their lips met in a heated kiss with tongues exploring every crevice of each other's mouths. Their shirts were thrown off by each other and no part of the skin would be left untouched by their mouths.

They ended up lying on the couch with Goten below Trunks. Trunks attacked Goten's neck with kiss. He was so overcome by the heat between them that he sunk his teeth into the pearl, white skin of his boyfriend who screamed out in pain before pleasure took over his voice. Trunks licked the wound as Goten sighed with contentment. Trunks was happy that Goten was pleased and before he knew it, he was below Goten with a look of surprise on his face. "You're not the only one who gets to have fun."

Trunk was excited before Goten touched him but when he did, his body felt alive inside. He had never felt this good in his life. He didn't know he could respond the way he was, and the whole thing interested Goten. Suddenly Trunks felt a draft from the lower part of his body. He realized his pants had been taken off and soon his boxers were taken off. He watched as Goten slipped under the covers, and he wondered what he was doing. "Oh," he let out. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on Goten's lip on his manhood. He didn't realize how loud he was moaning. Goten's hands moved along his bare thighs while his mouth was still on his manhood. Trunks released into Goten's mouth, and he swallowed.

When Goten came out from under the covers, he noticed Trunks was shaking, so he covered him up and lied on top of him. "Trunks are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I—wow. I didn't think it was possible to feel this high."

Goten rubbed Trunks to calm his body. "You need to breathe regularly."

Trunks was able to calm down and looked at Goten. He brought his hand to his cheek and caressed it as Goten kissed it. "I-I didn't even know you were going to do that."

"I didn't either, but my instincts took over, and I couldn't help myself."

"I'm glad you did it. I haven't had sex in a while. I think body got used to not having it and when you did, it was a good shock to my body."

"Well don't think I'll do that everyday."

"Don't worry Goten, I'm not that obsessed." He sighed. "I just want to make you feel as good as I do right now."

They fell asleep as the world turned to night. An hour later Trunks woke and carried Goten in the blanket to his bedroom. Trunks went to use the shower and mid way through it, he heard Goten's footsteps come into the bathroom and stop at the curtain. Trunks's heart was beating quickly. His patience was wearing thin. Just take me already, he thought.

Goten smiled. "A little desperate are we?"

"Shut up Goten."

"Don't be mad Trunks. I can be a tease to." Just as Goten was about to leave the bathroom, he found he was pressed up against the bathroom wall by a very wet, very hot, and very naked purple-haired saiyan with a passion in his eyes that almost scared Goten. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

He felt Trunks's warm breath near his ear. "Did I scare you?" He faced the younger saiyan and brought his hand to his cheek and smiled at him. "Now that's just mean chibi, I haven't been that harsh to you."

"I love you to Trunks." Goten smiled as Trunks kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to admit that was a good one but don't do it again. Denying someone pleasure can be a dangerous thing." He backed away from Goten who couldn't help but stare at his naked boyfriend.

Before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth, they came. "You're so beautiful."

Trunks was stopped by Goten's words at the door of the bathroom. He turned to his lover with a smile, and his eyes soften. He walked back to him and hugged him. Goten could smell how good Trunks smelled. His lips traveled to the older saiyan's neck and bit into the skin. Trunks leaned against him, and he heard him sigh in pleasure. He took him in his arms lied him on the bed, covered him, and sat on the other side of the bed beside him. Trunks looked over at Goten and felt his worry. He took his hand. "What's wrong Goten?"

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right."

"You're right, you're not naked."

Goten laughed. "No not that Trunks." He blushed. "I'm not sure what it is."

"For now, don't worry about it. Lay down with me." Goten's stomach growls. "Or I can order take out." Trunks grabbed the phone and dialed.

After eating dinner in bed they sat up in the bed and relaxed against each other. Goten sighed. "I have class tomorrow."

"Way to bring down the mood Goten."

"Sorry."

Silence came to the room and then Trunks smiled. "I have work tomorrow. Maybe I could pick you up when your day's over."

"Sounds great."

Trunks played with Goten's hair, and Goten started to purr as he massaged his scalp. "You sound like my grandpa's cat."

"How is your grandpa anyway?"

"Well he and grandma love the nursing home. I visit them as often as I can, but I've been busy with work. Grandma keeps asking me if I've found a girl yet."

"What do you tell her?"

"I tell her the right person has always been by my side." They kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

(22) Hercule's House and Satan's College…

"Trunks. I won't tell anyone I swear."

"How can I trust your word, Hercule?"

"I'll keep your secret on one condition."

"That condition would be?"

"Go away on a "supposed" business trip and of course it would be after Christmas. You don't come back, and you don't tell anyone where you are. You change your phone number so no one can reach you." Hercule waited for Trunks's response and grew impatient when he didn't get one. "Do this and I won't tell anyone that you were the one who killed Yamcha, even the cops."

"I, this is ridiculous. You know my friends, family, and Goten will try and find me when I don't come back."

"Stay out of sight."

"That's your solution. Well that's just great." He sighed. "Maybe I should just go to jail and face what I've done."

"What about Yamcha's buddies that you killed?"

Trunks's heart sank, and he could feel the full affect of what he'd done. "I'll get back to you on Christmas eve." Trunks stood up and left without another word. As he walked the streets of the city, he let himself go numb." Crying just made him feel weak and tired. He walked back over to Capsule Corporation, got into his car, and headed to Satan College. The name sent anger through him like he couldn't believe. He knew he had to get rid of the anger and appear like everything was ok when it wasn't.

He got to the college a little early, so he decided to park. He got out of the car, got a good distance from the place before he let out all his anguish.

Goten just finished his last assignment when he felt a spike of energy in the distance. He couldn't tell who it was because they were hiding their ki. Whosoever it was, it felt very powerful and painful at the same time. Suddenly a sinking feeling entered his stomach. He couldn't shake it as he walked outside to see a town car pulled up to the curb, and he recognized Trunks's chauffer.

"George, where's Trunks."

"He said he had some business to attend to and would meet you at home. He says he's sorry."

Goten was really worried now. "Thank you George but I have a feeling something's not right. I won't be needing your services."

"Very well Mr. Son."

"George, we've been over this. You can call me Goten." He watched as George got back into the car and drove away.

Goten searched for Trunks's ki and found it at his parent's place. He flew into the direction and a lot of emotion hit him at once. He wondered why he was experiencing Trunks's feelings and then it hit him, the mark on his neck. It was some kind of bond. He wondered how he even made this connection and smiled temporarily. What was he thinking? Something was definitely wrong and if Trunks thought he was just going to ignore it, he had been surely mistaken.

Another wave of emotion hit him and he felt himself falling from the impact. "This is just ridiculous."


	20. Chapter 20

(23) The Briefs Home…

Trunks was lying in his old room that his mother kept the same. He smiled sadly. He would miss his family. The tears on his face had not dried yet and as he sat up, he sensed his father coming inside. He figured he would ignore him and get cleaned up, but it was strange. He stopped at his door and opened it to find a surprised look on his son's face. He came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Trunks, what's—

"I killed three people." Vegeta sat beside his son on the bed. He was afraid to look his father in the eye. "I-I couldn't stop myself. I was beyond angry, and I could feel every part of my being saying I should kill."

"You're supposed to resist the temptation. This is not what I wanted you to be."

"Dad, Yamcha and his buddies gang rapped my boyfriend. What was I supposed to do? Let them run free? I couldn't father, I just couldn't."

"WHAT!" His dad's yell was unexpected.

"I don't know what to do, dad. Hercule knows, and he's threatening me. If I go away forever and don't return, then he won't tell, but I'm still thinking maybe I should turn myself in and hope for the best. Live out whatever sentence is given to me."

"Son."

"Yes father."

"You know your mother and I don't condone killing humans, but I think this kill was well deserved. The filthy scum hurt someone you care about, and you retaliated. It's understandable. I would've done the same thing."

"I know dad, but I feel guilt more than you do. You've had the luxury of not caring, but I don't know how to handle this dad."

"It's ok son." He put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you."

"Can you not tell anyone until I decide what to do?"

"Your mother will know something is up, but I will try. I can't make any guarantees."

"That's fair. It's mom. She's a walking radar." He watched his father smirk and smiled himself.

A knock came to the front door. Curiously, Vegeta and Trunks made their way to the door and as Trunks opened it he saw Goten with a pissed look on his face. Trunks held in his laughter as he saw Goten covered in grass as well as dirt stains. Trunks stood aside as Goten came in. "Wha-what happened to you?" asked Trunks.

"Well I felt something was wrong, so I followed the feeling and came here." He looked at Trunks with serious eyes. "You will tell me what's going on."

"That still doesn't explain why you look like shit."

"I could feel your overwhelming emotions, and I discovered I couldn't stay in flight. They knocked me down, so I think I deserve to know why you're feeling this way." He sat down and winced.

"Maybe I should patch you up first."

"Ok, sounds good." Trunks helped him to the infirmary and sat him down. He smirked. "So, where does it hurt?" When Goten blushed, Goten could feel that Trunks was happy. He thought what a weird thing to be happy about.

"Isn't there anything out of your mouth that doesn't sound dirty?"

"Sure there is but that's beside the point." Trunks felt his bite mark throbbing, and it all made sense. "I think I know why you're feeling my emotions." He pulled back the collar of his shirt to show Goten the hickey. He looked at the frown on his boyfriend's face. "Don't be sorry Goten I enjoyed it and besides, it means I'm mated to you." He knew what would happen after he said this, and he was right. Goten blushed and didn't look at Trunks. He loved these moments when Goten's innocence shown through.

"I don't think I need to be checked out. I want to know what you and your dad were talking about."

"What if you broke something?"

"I think I know my own body Trunks."

He heard Goten wince, and Trunks smiled. "You know your own body, huh?" Trunks turned serious. "I promise I wouldn't hurt you, but I don't want anything to be infected."

"I know you won't hurt me Trunks." Goten sighed. "Ok but turn around and don't look." Goten changed into a patient gown and sat on the bed. "I'm ready."

Trunks started his fingers on Goten's arms and saw the bruises. "Nothing severe here." He checked his face and neck. They were fine. He brought his fingers under the gown and felt the skin of Goten's torso. He noticed when he skipped a part of his body and moved to the thighs, then the legs that his boyfriend had let out a sound of disappointment. "Well nothing serious, that's good." Trunks smiled. "You can change now." Trunks turned away from his boyfriend, so he could dress.

"I still want to know what you and your dad talked about. Oh and you can turn around now."

"Lets get home and we'll talk about it."

"Home." Goten smiled. "I like the sound of that." He felt Trunks's arms around him.

They walked down the hall to see Bulma had just come, and she smiled at the two. "Well you two love birds, on your way out?" she smiled.

"Mom, you're embarrassing us."

"That's my job sweetie." She pinched his cheek as Goten laughed. "Oh I almost forgot. Your grandparents want to see you. Bulla went with Uub yesterday to see them. You can bring Goten with you if he likes."

"Sounds great Bulma," said Goten. "I haven't seen them in a long time."

"I hope you don't mind Goten, but I want to tell my grandparents about us. It's time they know so that my grandmother doesn't try to set me up again."

"I can imagine her setting you up, and it doesn't look pretty in my mind."

"It wasn't pretty, I did it to make her happy, but the people she set me up with where too happy. It was the most disturbing experience of my life."

Bulma laughed. "I don't know it was pretty funny for me."

"Are you talking about those weird girls Trunks went out with?" asked Bulla. "I enjoyed those times to."

"Great, I get no sympathy." He felt something brush his leg. He looked down to see his grandpa's black cat. He picked up the cat. "Well at least I get some sympathy from the cat."

"Sweetie, he's hungry, and you're the closest to the kitchen," said Bulma.

"Fine, I'll feed him before we go."


	21. Chapter 21

(24) Trunks and Goten's home…

Goten watched as Trunks was working on his laptop in bed, and Trunks knew it, he knew what his boyfriend wanted. "Goten."

"Trunks, I want to know."

Trunks sighed. "I can't keep things from you obviously, but if I tell you're not going to like it and I can tell if I don't tell you, you're still not going to like it."

"Well at least you know your options." Goten smiled and sat up beside Trunks on the bed.

Trunks shutdown his laptop, put it on his side table, and turned to the younger saiyan. "This isn't going to be easy to hear Goten. Do you remember when your father and brother took Yamcha to take care of him?"

"Yeah."

"Well when I left you that day, I went to where they were. I was the one who killed Yamcha, not them." He couldn't face him, so he went on. "It gets worse, I killed his buddies to. I couldn't help myself. I was feeling all this anger at what they did, and I couldn't control it." He didn't hear anything coming from Goten, so he went on. "Hercule found out somehow. He's determined to send me to jail unless I leave on a "supposed" business trip and never come back. Also, that I never have contact with anyone." Trunks got off the bed and stood. He finally looked at his boyfriend to see the devastation on his face, and it was breaking his heart. "I'm thinking I should go to jail and own up to what I did. I know I'll probably be there for a long time—

"You're an idiot. How could you do this? Does your mom even know?" Goten searched his eyes and found the answer. "Trunks, she's going to be devastated and not to mention your sister. I'm sure you told your dad. That's what you two were talking about before I got there."

"Yes. I'm sorry Goten. I wasn't even thinking what this would do to my family or to you."

"The thing is that you usually think these things through."

"I know." Trunks sat back on the bed. "I really screwed up Goten." He felt Goten sit beside him and took his hand.

"We'll figure this out Trunks."

"You mean no more yelling?" He looked relieved.

"I didn't say that now did I?" He sat in Trunks's lap and kissed him. He knew Trunks understood that he wanted to make him feel better for the moment.

Trunks closed his eyes and felt Goten all over his body, and he only wished it could be like this always. He knew he would have to make a decision soon. When Trunks felt his tongue on certain spots, he cried out pleasure. Tears streamed down his face, and he quickly wiped them away. He brought his arms around his lover and held him tight.

Goten came back from under the covers and attacked Trunks's mouth once again. He responded with roughness and passion.

They were both breathing heavily by the time they were done. Trunks gathered Goten in his arms once again, and they closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep. Trunks woke up in the middle of the night to see his lover sleeping peacefully. He smiled. Kami his innocence was a turn on. He didn't want to wake him no matter how bad he wanted him.


	22. Chapter 22

(25) Cherry Blossoms Nursing Home, Saturday…

Trunks found a parking spot near the entrance of the home. As they entered the home, they came to the front desk. The lady at the desk smiled at him. "Mr. Briefs, another visit to the grandparents."

"Yes."

"And I see you brought someone with you."

Trunks brought Goten to his side. "Yeah, this is Goten, my boyfriend."

"It's about time you found someone good. I can tell. He's got a good face."

"Um thanks I guess," said Goten.

The lady led the two boys to the main room where Goten noticed the old lady's eyes light up when they saw Trunks, and he was amused. He spotted Trunks's grandparents in the corner of the room. Dr. Briefs was telling his stories and Mrs. Bunny Briefs was butting in when she could. When they walked passed the table of ladies, they responded to Trunks. "Trunks, you came to see us. May we have a word?"

"Um sure, do you mind Goten?"

"No, I'll just see your grandparents."

Dr. Briefs noticed Goten and smiled. Bunny pulled out a seat for him, and he sat. "So Goten, how are things?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"They're as good as can be expected. I got a great job at a pet shop, and I'm been attending Satan college."

"That's near here. Why would you want to stay here? Most boys want to get away from their families."

"Well it turns out that I feel wanted here. Being far away from my family and friends was harder than I thought."

"Goten, we know what happened. I don't know why, but Vegeta told us. I don't think my daughter knows, but I'm sure Vegeta will tell her eventually." He put his hand on Goten's. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's over now. I just want to get past it."

"Of course."

"So um Trunks is popular with the old ladies."

"Yes, they love when he comes by. We hardly get to talk to him."

"They are evil ladies," said Bunny. "I wish he would find a nice girl to settle down with."

"Oh don't rush him Bunny. He'll find someone. He's still young after all."

"It's not right sweetie. All my friend's grandchildren have partners. They ask about Trunks every chance they get. I don't get it. It's liking he's waiting for someone."

Goten blushed. Trunks was waiting for him, waiting for the right time to make his move. "That's an interesting thought."

Trunks came over to them and smiled. "Having fun while I was gone?"

"Sure, but it looks like you were to." Goten smiled.

"He's a charmer just like his mother. That's how she got Vegeta," said Bunny.

"Speaking of having someone," said Trunks.

"Oh Trunks! Who is the lucky girl?"

"It's not a girl grandma." He took Goten's hand. "I love Goten."

Even though the room was loud with talking, Goten felt everything go silent, and it nerved him. Trunks felt his hand shake, and he gripped it tightly. "It's ok Goten." They were certainly surprised and then finally Dr. Briefs spoke.

"I'm happy for you boys. You know there were clues, and I can't believe I didn't notice it before." He looked to his wife who was still processing this information. "Bunny, are you alright? You haven't said anything yet."

She looked at her grandson holding hands with Goten. She could see that he really cared for Goten, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I can't. I'm sorry Trunks." Bunny walked out of the room.

"She's alright. She just needs time," said Dr. Briefs.

"I'm sorry Trunks," said Goten.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I know, but the way she sounded reminded me of my mother. I'm not saying they're alike or anything, but I think it's going to take a long time for her to accept us as a couple."

"You're right."

"It's a great day. Two of my grandchildren have special someone's. I couldn't ask for a better early Christmas present." He put his arms around both boys and smiled. "Lets celebrate."

"How do you celebrate around here?" asked Goten.

Goten and Trunks listened as Dr. Briefs attempted to belch out a song. They tried to smile, but it was hard. "He's terrible," said Goten.

"I know, but he's celebrating our union." He kissed Goten on the cheek. "You look nice today."

"We're not doing it in a nursing home."

Trunks pouted. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Before Goten could answer, his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Uncle Goten."

"Pan."

"I need to see you now."

"What's wrong?"

"Please just get here."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Goten hung up. "I have to go, Pan needs me."

"Did she say why?"

"No but she sounded frantic on the phone."

"Grandpa."

"You two go and take care of Pan. I hope she's ok."

Goten and Trunks stood outside the car and held hands. He used instant transmission, and they ended up at Gohan's house. Goten could feel his heart racing. He hoped she was ok. They walked towards the house to see Pan racing towards him and when he took her in his arms, she was shaking and crying. He rubbed her back and through her hair, he saw Videl come out.

"What happened?"

"Your mother had a hear attack. Goku and Gohan went to the hospital," said Videl.

They all got into Trunks's car, and he drove them to the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

(26) West City Hospital…

Goten raced towards his family down the hall of the hospital while Trunks just stood and took in the scene. Goku was hugging his younger son as Gohan tried to comfort his younger brother. He then turned around to see Pan holding on to her mother's leg. His feet were giving away, so he sat down.

"Can I see her dad?"

"Yes but don't upset her."

"The doctor said she will be fine but just to make sure they want to keep her in the hospital for two more days," said Gohan.

Trunks watched as Goten disappeared into the room. How could he possibly leave Goten like this? It wasn't fair, if only he had kept his temper in check, none of this would've happened. He wanted to make Chichi understand that he was deeply in love with her son. He wanted her to see him through Goten's eyes. That made him wonder how Goten saw him. He realized he was being selfish. He looked over at Pan who was crying on her father's lap while Videl tried to calm her with soothing words.

Goten sat at his mother's bedside and took her hand, and she opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Hi mom, you know you scared us?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. It won't happen again." She looked out the window and then turned back to her son. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you, and I apologize about the bad things I said to you or about Trunks. Life is too short, and I won't spend it being disappointed because I think your choices are wrong. It's going to take some time you know."

"I know mom, and I love you so much."

"I love you to honey." She kissed his cheek. "I need to get some sleep now. I'm feeling tired."

"Alright mom, I'll see you later."

"Goten, do me a favor and bring Trunks in later. I want to talk to him, alone."

"I don't know."

"I'm not going to yell at him."

"Ok, I well mom. Rest well."

Goten walked out into the hall with a genuine smile in his face. He looked at his family and noticed Trunks was missing. "Where's Trunks?"

"He went outside for some air," said Gohan. "You look happy."

"Well mom is turning a new leaf."

"That's good to hear, bro."

Goten found Trunks smoking a cigarette across the street, sitting on a bench. Goten sat next to him on the bench. "My mom wants to see you later, but you don't have to worry. She's going to try to accept us as a couple. I think that's better then nothing."

"Yeah." Trunks said.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not handling this situation as well as I seem to. It's killing me inside Goten. I don't want to leave you. I feel like I just found you." Trunks was shaking as he brought the cigarette to his lips, but his lips were too shaky to use it.

Goten took the cigarette from Trunks's hands, put it out, and held him in his arms while Trunks's tears stained his shirt. He rubbed his back, soothing his lover.

Trunks closed the door behind him as he entered Chichi's room. He sat beside her, and he noticed the tension in the room. He waited for her to speak. She placed her hands in her lap and looked at the boy. This was the boy who had formed a friendship with Goten as a baby. He had stuck by her son through the worst times in his life. He was Bulma's son.

"Trunks, I've know you since you were born. You've always proved to be a little troublemaker, getting my son into trouble, but you've always been there for him. It won't be easy for me, but I promise not to give you two a hard time."

"I love your son Chichi. I just want you to believe that. I would never hurt him. I know my past was filled with promiscuous women, but I was only trying to fill a whole that I thought could never be filled." He sighed. "I have a confession to make. I've always loved your son, and it started from the moment I saw him. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"No. I knew I loved my husband the moment I saw him to. I just think your love at first sight started at the beginning."

"Yeah."

She took his hand. "You be good to him Trunks. You don't know how lucky you are."

"I know, and I was wondering if you can do something for me."

"What is it Trunks?"

"If something happens to me, and I can't be with him, be there for him, watch over him like you've always done."

"Trunks, what—

"Promise me Chichi."

"I will."

Trunks left Chichi wondering why he was acting so weird. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He walked into the hall to find Pan asleep on her dad and Videl talking to Goten. He noticed Goku went into Chichi's room.

"Hey Trunks, how did it go? Did she rip you a new one?" asked Videl.

"No, she was very kind to me." He looked at Goten and smiled.

"You two should go," said Gohan. "Dad will be with her the whole time."

"That sounds good," said Goten.

The drive home was silent. Trunks noticed Goten was still worried about something. He wanted to ask, but he had a feeling that he already knew. "Do you want to get something to eat?" He noticed a change in Goten's attitude immediately and smiled.

Trunks relaxed at their table as Goten stuffed his face. Suddenly a thought came to his mind that he wanted to share with his ravenous boyfriend. "Hey Goten."

"What is it Trunks?"

"Before Christmas day I want something from you."

Goten felt his body start to warm up and the sweat forming on his skin. His heart was racing. "W-what would that be?"

"You know what Goten. I want to complete our bond before I turn myself into the police and go to jail."

"I had a feeling you already made your decision. I want to, but—

"I know you're afraid, but I will be as gentle as possible. I don't want to hurt you I love you. I just want to make you feel good. It makes me happy to know you are."


	24. Chapter 24

(27) Monday at the Satan College and the city…

Goten couldn't concentrate on his assignments. All he could think about was the way Trunks's eyes grew passionate as he said how much he wanted to make him feel good. A blush appeared on his face. The looks Trunks gave him sometimes made him feel so powerless, and he was saiyan.

Trunks hadn't brought the conversation back up and on Sunday Trunks had to go into to work for important business. Goten had spent that time cleaning up the place. Trunks wasn't exactly organized. He remembered the call he had gotten that day. It had been from Videl.

_"Hey Goten."_

_ "What's going on Videl?"_

_ "I went to talk to my father today, and he told me about Trunks. Tell me it's not true?"_

_ "I'm sorry I can't. He did what he did for me."_

_ "Goten, this isn't right. Does his mother know?"_

_ "Vegeta does, I'm sure she'll find out from him eventually."_

_ "What's he going to do?"_

_ "He's decided to go to jail."_

_ "Oh kami. I hate that man."_

_ "Yeah me to."_

_ "Do you know how long he has?"_

_ "After Christmas day he'll admit to what he did."_

_ "This is not fair."_

_ "I know. We'll just have to see how this plays out."_

_ "I'm going to have to tell our family Goten. They'll find out anyway, and it's better they find out now than later. You need to tell Trunks's family if they don't know already."_

_ "Yeah, knowing Trunks he wouldn't tell them until they saw him on TV in handcuffs."_

Goten closed his books, looked at the clock, and headed out the door. He flew towards the direction of the Briefs home. He thought maybe Trunks had already told them, but he had to know just in case. While in the air he closed his eyes, feeling the wind in his hair. He didn't notice the tears falling down his cheeks until his touched his cheek. "Damn it Trunks." He sighed. "I have to hold myself together. What good would it do to fall apart now?"

He lowered his body closer to the ground, landed, and decided to walk some before he reached the house. He was nervous of how Bulma and Bulla would react to the news, but he knew it would have to be told. As he walked the streets of the city, he looked at the lights. Christmas would come soon, and he wondered what to get for the guy who had everything. At least Trunks will be able to celebrate with his family before he went away for kami knows how long.

Goten was becoming increasingly anxious as he got closer to the house. He observed the other ones as he made his way down the sidewalk. He finally got to the fence of the Briefs home and trembled as his hands open the gate.


	25. Chapter 25

(28) The Briefs Home…

He made his way to the door and before he could ring the doorbell, he heard voices in the backyard and walked over. What he saw broke his heart. Trunks's mother was holding him in her arms tears were on her face. His father supported Bulla, but she was not crying.

"I-I understand son how much you love Goten, but this didn't need to happen at all, " said Bulma.

"I couldn't control my anger mother. I couldn't let them live after what they did and besides jail wouldn't hold Yamcha. He needed to be taken care, and his buddies I guess I could have spared. My rage just blinded me."

Bulma looked to Vegeta to see a troubling look in his eyes. She turned back to her child in her arms and brought his face in her hands. "Listen to me I love you so much. You are my son. I love you no matter what. I'm just scared for you sweetie."

"I'll be fine mom I promise. Jail can't break me."

"That's not what I'm worried about Trunks."

"Then what's—

"Your bond with Kakarott's second son will be affected."

"How?" asked Trunks.

"You'll want to be close to him and when you can't be, it will be excruciating for you son."

"Will I die?"

"It depends how strong your bond with the boy is."

"It's strong, I feel it growing everyday."

Vegeta noticed a change in his son instantly. A light that was never there before. Was it possible that Kakarott's son was good for his son? He smiled. This feeling his son was having reminded him about the way he felt with Bulma when they bonded. "Make sure you don't let the pain consume you, if you do then you will go insane," said Vegeta.

Trunks looked at his sister who still had said nothing. "Bulla." She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"How long do you think they'll keep you in jail?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"Trunks, it can't be too long because you need to be here to, here to—

Bulla was feeling faint, but she made to her brother's embrace. "Bulla."

He looked into her eyes to see she was hiding something. "Why do I have to make sure to get out as soon as possible?"

She turned to her parents and looked at Trunks. "Because you're going to be an uncle." The silence nerved her. "You need to be here to spoil them."

"Them," said Trunks.

"Uub and I are having twins."

Bulma looked at Vegeta who she could tell was raging inside. She was shocked herself. She took Vegeta inside to cool off before he talked to his daughter. Trunks noticed this and then turned back to his sister. "How did this happen?"

"Well when two people love each other—

"I know the sex talk Bulla."

"It happened our first time together."

Goten was leaning against the house. Wow. Bulla was going to be a mother. He was suddenly afraid for Uub, but he sensed him with his family. He would be safe in case Vegeta decided to kill him. He smiled because he knew Bulla wouldn't let that happen. She loved Uub. He decided to make himself known to the Brief kids. They turned to see Goten, and Bulla smiled. "Hey Goten, long time." She hugged him.

"It's good to see you to."

"So, you heard everything?"

"Yeah, so are you and Uub happy about this?"

"We are, but we were scared at first. I learned he helped his parents raise his brothers and sisters. Besides, Uub's parents are thrilled to be grandparents. I'm sure once dad calms down I can try to explain to him and mom." Bulla turned to her brother as he took out a cigarette, brought it to his lips, pressed it between them, blew in and then out. Bulla was angered and took the cigarette from him, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it. "I'm pregnant Trunks. If you're going to do that, do it somewhere I'm not."

Trunks laughed. "You sound like mom when she was pregnant with you. Once she saw a cigarette that Roshi was smoking and hit him over the head and warned him if he ever smoked around her, she would kill him."

Bulla laughed. "That is funny."

Goten smiled. Everything was peaceful at this moment. The wind is blowing as Goten looked to the sky and took a breath. "It's a nice night," he said.

Trunks looked at his boyfriend. His eyes were shinning, and he was content. He thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Bulla noticed a moment was going on, and she walked inside the house to face her parents. Trunks stood beside Goten and looked into sky and smiled as he flew into it. Goten watched as Trunks did a few tricks in the sky that amazed him. He decided to join him in the air and looked at Trunks circle him and smirks at the same time.

"What?"

"Do you think sex is possible in mid air?" Trunks knew Goten would blush at this, and he did.

"Is that something you've wondered about for a while?"

"No, just this moment."

"How many weird places have you had sex?"

"A lot of places but it wasn't that good."

"Why not?"

"Well the sex felt a bit one sided. I can only get so much. I was never satisfied, and that's why I would go from girl to girl. I thought I would eventually find one who could satisfy me." He smiled. "Then you come along and I find myself satisfied with you even before we've had sex. It was certainly interesting to me." He couldn't stop the soft words coming out of his mouth. "When you touch me, it's different. You make me feel things I've never felt before."

Goten was surprised how open Trunks was and how it was making him feel good that he made Trunks feel that way. "I sure hope you feel something." Goten smiled.

"Now just imagine how good you'll feel when I touch you."

"I have imagined, and I'm sure it can't compete to the real thing."

"You're right it can't."

"I promise Trunks, you can make me happy on Christmas eve."


	26. Chapter 26

(29) Trunks and Goten's home…

Trunks was laying in bed thinking about all the events that happened today. He couldn't believe it. He would be an uncle. Goten seemed pretty excited when he found out he was becoming an uncle. Pan and Goten were close, and he knew how he much he cared for her. He just didn't know how good he would be. He was never really that good with kids. He learned that one time when he was a teenager and got the job as Santa at the mall, what a nightmare that had been.

"What are you thinking about it, Trunks?" He came out wearing plaid pants and a wife beater.

"You remember that time I was Santa."

"Yes, I sat on your lap and got my picture taken. I think I asked for a date for the prom."

"How unrealistic of a gift was that?"

"Well I was desperate, no one wanted to go with me." He sat on the bed beside Trunks.

"That's just sad. Whatever happened when prom came around?"

"I didn't go. I went to the beach and swam."

"Naked?"

Goten sighed, lied down, and rolled over on his side, his back facing his perverted boyfriend. He smiled and rolled back to face Trunks who smiled as well. "Do you think about sex all the time?"

"No of course not. I'm not that obsessed."

"Ok, I believe you."

"Then how come you don't sound convincing?"

"Maybe because I'm not convinced."

"Goten, if I was in this relationship for sex, then I would have left by now."

"Good point." Goten lied his head in Trunks's lap, and Trunks made sure he was comfortable. Goten decided to bring up the conversation he had with Videl on the phone. "Hey Trunks."

"Yes Goten."

"Videl called me on Sunday. Hercule told her what you did and what he planned to do about you. She's on your side Trunks, and I'm sure she's told my family by now. We want you to have as much support as you can get."

Trunks fingers were playing with Goten's hair. He smiled. "It's good to know I'm not alone in the world."

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go Christmas shopping tomorrow. You could pick me up from school after work."

"I got all my shopping done, but I'd be delighted to help you out with any ideas."

"Always the early shopper, huh?"

"Yes and proud of it." Trunks leaned his face into Goten's and kissed his lips softly. Goten responded by deepening the kiss.

They separated, so they could get comfortable lying down in bed. They held each other through the night. During the night, Trunks's hands wandered to different parts of his boyfriend and since Goten was a deep sleeper, he didn't wake up.


	27. Chapter 27

(30) The Mall on a Tuesday…

Goten was carrying all his bags of gifts for his friends and family. Him and Trunks sat at the food court. Trunks decided to get food for both of them. Goten looked around to see crowds of people talking. It was certainly a busy day at the mall. He smiled. He had been able to convince Trunks to sit in Santa's lap, so he could get a picture to remember the day. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Trunks placed the food on the table.

"You on Santa's lap."

"Oh and that reminds me, what did you promise if I did sit on his lap?"

"You want me to say it out loud?"

"I wasn't thinking that, but that's a good idea."

"Damn it!" He smirked. He had an idea and while he would be embarrassed in the process so would Trunks. Goten stood up in his chair. He brought his hands together and held them against his chest. He batted his eyelashes at Trunks and at that moment Trunks knew something was up. "Oh! Trunks, you are the best sex I ever had." He said it in a woman's voice. He sat back down, proud of himself.

"Well played, I'm impressed. You manage to embarrasses us both."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Now don't let it go to your head."

"Oh I won't Prince Trunks, I promise." He laughed. He dug into his food.

Something happened when Goten called him prince. He felt strong, powerful and not to mention turned on beyond belief. He tried to ignore this one word as he ate, but he couldn't get it out of his head. Just one word could make him feel so strong and weak at the same time.

Goten noticed Trunks's silence not to mention his spike in energy. A change was occurring. It was a good thing. Goten could sense it. He took Trunks's hand, and he looked at him. "Trunks, are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry I just got distracted."

"It's ok, so how do you think your parents are taking your sister's pregnancy?"

"I don't know, but I imagine my father would want to beat the tar out of Uub."

"Why don't you?"

"I know that he loves Bulla. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do."

"He's a good guy." He laughed. "You should have seen some of the things Hercule would do to prevent Gohan and Videl from being together. He was afraid my brother would badly influence his daughter when it was his daughter that was influencing my brother."

"Well Hercule is a pretty dense guy. Man there are times I wish I had just beat the shit out of him in the ring."

"I would have liked to see that." Goten smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." He felt Trunks's arm around him.

"Are you going to fall asleep in the car?"

"No. I'll be able to stay awake till we get home."

Trunks smiled as he heard snoring next to him in the passenger seat. He carried him and his bags up the stairs. Setting him on the bed, he put the bags in his closet.


	28. Chapter 28

(31) Wednesday at The Son Home…

Goten didn't have any classes today, so he decided to see how his mom was doing. He only worked part time at the pet store and was off today as well. He saw Videl outside, hanging out clothes to dry. "Hey Videl."

"Goten, it's good to see you."

"How's my mom?"

"She's resting in her bed. Gohan told Goku to make sure she gets rest."

Goten walked inside to see his father begging his mother to take it easy, but Chichi wasn't hearing any of it. "Chichi you know what the doctor said."

"Goku, I'm fine, and Gohan's just freaking out. It's not like I'm going to die. I'm very healthy for my age."

"It's true," said Goten.

"Oh sweetie." Chichi hugged her son. "It's so good to see you here."

"Same here." Goten let go. "Gohan still acting like an maniac?"

"Your brother is just so protective of his family."

"I know, and it's increased ever since he became a dad."

"Well at least he has a good wife to reel him back a little."

Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder. "How are you doing, son?"

"So, Videl told you guys everything?"

"Yes," said Chichi. "It's a shame. I feel so bad for Bulma."

"What does that mean, mom?"

"He's becoming like his father, and that's not a good thing."

"Well he's turning himself in and admitting to his crimes. Is that enough for you?"

"Goten."

"No, I thought you would stop this kind of talk, but it turns out you can't let it go."

"Sweetie, my feelings don't disappear over night."

"Well you didn't have to say that about Trunks and besides, Vegeta is a different person now."

"I just want you—

"Whatever you want from me mom, you can never have. I know this is not what you want to here, but I will mate with him. We've already partially completed it."

Chichi left the room and went upstairs to rest a while. Goku could sense his son's spike in energy. It was amazing. He was happy for his son. "She'll come around Goten."

"It's just going to take some time I know."

Goku watched as his son went out the door, and he went to his wife to hopefully talk about what was going on.

"Uncle Goten."

Goten saw Gohan drive up, and Pan get out of the car and run to him. He held open his arms as she jumped into them. He couldn't help but smile. He loved her so much. He picked her up and held her to his chest. "How was your day?"

"We got to make gingerbread houses at school today. It was so funny. I almost didn't complete mine because I was eating the candy."

"Goten laughed. "I did the same exact thing at your age except I ate my gingerbread house before my mom got home."

"Pan did to," said Gohan. He smiled.

"Great minds, huh?" said Goten. He put Pan down, and she ran into the house to tell her mother about her day.

"Hey Gohan."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong."

"I can tell. What happened?"

Goten sighed. "Mom."

"Oh, Goten I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Gohan."

"You want to come inside?"

"Sure, why not?"

Videl was starting on dinner, and Gohan and Goten settled in the living room. Pan was doing her homework in her room. Gohan was waiting for Goten to talk, but he wasn't. He decided to start the conversation. "Is Trunks working late tonight?"

"Yeah, but you'll never believe it."

"What?"

"Trunks is going to be an uncle."

"Really?"

"Yeah, twins."

"Wow! How's Vegeta taking it?"

"I'd imagine not very well."

"How about Trunks?"

"I think he's nervous about it, and I think I should have told him that being an uncle is awesome."

"You're a great uncle to Pan."

"Thanks."

"Bulla and Uub are going to be parents. Good luck to them. Especially with twins, that's going to be a handful."

"Yeah that was why he was over here and acting weird." Goten looked at the clock. "Well I better get going. I'll see you around Gohan."

Goten got to the door and said goodbye to Videl and before he opened it, he felt Pan holding on to his leg. "Uncle Goten."

"Yes Pan."

"After school tomorrow don't forget to come here for the Christmas tree contest."

"I wouldn't miss. It's a tradition here in the mountain area you know." He got her off his leg, kissed her cheek, and closed the door behind him.

He looked into the night sky and smiled. He decided he would bring Trunks into the tradition. He just hoped he wasn't working late tomorrow. He flew off into the sky and headed home. His mouth frowned at the thought that crossed his mind. Soon he would be living there alone. Sure he could move back with his parents, but he didn't want to hear it from his mom. What would he do without him? He swallowed the lump in his throat, no one to lie beside at night or hold him. The tears finally fell. He couldn't hold back anymore.


	29. Chapter 29

(32) Trunks and Goten's home…

He couldn't stop himself from crying as he started making dinner. He had tissues on standby if he needed to use them. He heard a key in the lock and knew Trunks was home. He managed to calm himself down, wiped his face, and throw away the snot filled tissues. He took a breath as he set the food on plates. He turned to the fridge just as Trunks came in the door. He took out a beer for Trunks and a soda for him, and he turned back around to see Trunks's worried face.

"What?"

"You were crying." He came beside his boyfriend and held him in his arms. "It's ok Goten. He felt Goten's arms tighten around his body. His body was pressed into his, and he groaned. "G-Goten." He was breathing heavily as Goten pressed his lips to his in a rough, passionate kiss. He pulled away instantly.

"We should eat."

They sat down together and ate. Trunks was eating when he noticed Goten was just moving his food with his fork. "Goten, lets talk about this."

"I wish you hadn't done anything Trunks. I wish you would have left it alone."

"I couldn't Goten. Those guys hurt you, and I couldn't let them get away with it."

"Was it worth it?" Trunks looked at the tears building in Goten's eyes. He quickly wiped them away. "You're leaving everyone behind you. Friends, family, and—

"You."

"You're going to be an uncle. You're probably going to miss their birth and holding them in your arms."

"They will have their parents and loved ones around. I won't be in jail forever." He looked around the room. "You don't have to stay here while I'm gone."

"I'm not living with my parents."

"I didn't say that, but you could live with mine. I'm sure my mom would love to have you."

"I know she would Trunks. She would take in a stray cat."

"So, at least think about it. I would be happy to know you're not alone."

"What about the rent on the place."

"It's all covered Goten. You won't have to worry about the place."

"I promise to think about it."

"That's all I ask, so what happed at your parent's place?"

"Well mom couldn't stop herself from speaking her opinion."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, but Pan's doing well. She made gingerbread at school today and that reminds me about tomorrow night. We have a tradition in the mountain area. A tree contest and I want you to come with me, that is if you're not working late."

"I'm not tomorrow, so I will meet you there tomorrow."

"Why don't you bring your family to?"

"Yeah sure that sounds good."

"So, how's Bulla?"

"Well Uub living with Bulla at my parent's."

"How did that happen?"

"Bulla was in one of her pregnancy fits, and she wanted him to stay with her."


	30. Chapter 30

(33) Thursday at the Mountain Area…

The stars came out from the sky for the occasion. Goten looked at the trees being decorated. He smiled as Pan took his hand in hers. "Doesn't it look beautiful uncle Goten?"

"Yeah. This has always been my favorite part of the holiday."

"I like opening presents."

Goten laughed. "That used to be my favorite to."

"Used to be?"

"I grew up. Things change."

"It doesn't sound too exciting."

"There are parts that are quite exciting."

"Well, like what?"

Goten felt Trunks take his other hand, smiling at him. "Falling in love for instance." Pan looked at her uncle's eyes light up, and she smiled.

"I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone." Pan went over to her Grandpa.

"You're right about one thing, this is nice," said Trunks.

"I knew you would like it." Goten saw Trunks's family, and Trunks smiled.

"So, how was your day today?"

"Well I sat on the couch all day eating and watching TV."

Trunks sighed. "That sounds like the greatest day ever."

"So, anything happen to you today?"

"Nothing but boring paper work but we don't need to talk about that. In fact we don't have to talk at all." Trunks caressed Goten's cheek in his hand and brought his lips to the younger one's. Trunks's arms went around Goten's waist, pulling him close in the cold weather.

The fireworks went off as people cheered. The two separated for a breath and then went at it again. Bulma turned to see the two and was surprised at her son's passion for the younger saiyan, but she smiled. All felt right with the world. A hand went to her shoulder, and she looked at Vegeta.

"It's a shame what has to happen," she said.

"He wanted to pay for his crimes," said Vegeta. "There's nothing more admirable."

"Dad's right mom," said Bulla.

"Of course take your father's side."

Bulla smiled at her mother. "You know I love you to mom." She turned to Uub. "I love you to." She kissed him on the cheek as he blushed.

"We shouldn't stay out too long Bulla," he said. "I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"I couldn't be more bundled up then I am now." Bulla turned to the scene of her brother and Goten. "Wow, they are really going at it."

"They should get a bedroom the way they are going at it. I certainly don't want to see it," said Vegeta.

After Trunks's and Goten's make out session, Trunks's family said there goodbyes and went home. Goten looked at his family. Suddenly he had the sense of feeling so far away from them. He didn't know why he felt better with Trunks's family.


	31. Chapter 31

(34) Friday, Christmas Eve…

Trunks woke up to see it was snowing outside. He smiled as he lied back down on his back. He was happy he didn't have work today, and he turned to gaze at the sleeping saiyan beside him. He watched as Goten shifted his position in bed, facing his boyfriend with his eyes still closed. The rise and fall of his chest was hypnotic to Trunks. His skin was so flawless, and his face carried the innocence of his younger self. He noticed when Goten's leg lifted from the mattress and stood at an arc, showing off the bare, white flesh of his thigh that Trunks wanted to desperately stroke with his hand.

After Trunks took a cold shower, he dressed in comfortable yet formal clothing. They were planning to visit their families today to drop off gifts and spend time. He didn't have to wake Goten until 11:00AM. He ate his breakfast while looking at the paper. It was a good morning, and he hoped the rest of the day was just as good. He seriously doubted that when they went to see Goten's family. He sighed. What was wrong with his mother? He couldn't let his boyfriend be happy, and his brother to, what was his deal? He shook his head. He didn't want to think about this today. He started thinking about spending his first Christmas with the one he loved. His thoughts suddenly went to tonight, and he started to breath heavily.

"Hey Trunks, are you ok?"

Trunks blushed and leaned against his newspaper. "Um yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Tonight?" Goten smirked.

"Well look whose mean."

"What, you know I'm right. Just admit it."

Trunks was putting his dish and glass in the sink and came over to where Goten was sitting and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe you should get dressed and eat something. It's almost time to go."

Goten looked at the clock, which read 10:30AM. "Oh shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He rushed to the room and changed his clothes, brushed his hair and teeth. He came back out and raced to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"That's thoughtful and everything, but you know how I like to sleep in." He stuffed more food into his mouth and eventually swallowed with a drink. He finished and put his plate and glass in the sink. He brushed his teeth again and they were out the door with their wrapped presents in the back seat.

The car drive was nice. Goten watched the snowfall from his window, but Trunks could tell he was worried about seeing his mom. He placed his hand on the younger saiyan's thigh, and he looked up and smiled nervously. "It's going to be ok Goten. I'm with you." He noticed the house was coming up.

"I know, hey Trunks do you think you could pull over for a second?"

"Um, sure Goten." He pulled some distance from the house and watched as Goten unbuckled his seat belt and unbuckled his as well. "Goten." He was surprised as he sat on his lap, straddling him. Before he knew what was happening, Goten kissed him on the lips and felt Trunks catch on as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist. They soon left his waist and rubbed his clothed thighs, receiving a moan from Goten.


	32. Chapter 32

(35) The Son Residence…

"Where are those two?" asked Gohan. "They should have been here by now."

"Be patient Gohan," said Videl. "They're probably driving slowly because of the snow." She watched as her husband paced the room, looking at his watch.

"I'll go look for them." Before Videl could say another world, Gohan flew out into the snowfall in his coat and gloves. He sensed them very nearby. His eyes came to a very expensive, red car. It was Trunks's and when got closer he noticed the snow covered the windows as well as the whole car. "What could they be doing in there?" He wiped down one of the windows with his gloved hands to see his brother on Trunks's lap, making out. He knocked on the window, and the two boys eyes widened at the realization that they had been caught.

Trunks and Goten got out of the car and followed Gohan to the house. Trunks was smiling the whole way and Gohan knew it. Goten was still blushing from being caught, and his nervousness was a dead give away as he rubbed his neck. Gohan also noticed the way he looked at his brother. It was a look he had never seen from him before and was very surprised. Goten was still embarrassed but wanted to hold Trunks's hand. He brought his hand against Trunks's, and Trunks understood as he took his hand in his own.

They set their presents underneath the tree and joined Goten's family in the living room to get warm from the snowfall. The silence was uncomfortable to Goku, so he decided to speak. "Hey Trunks, congratulations, I here you're going to be an uncle."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I just wish I could be there when they are born."

"It's pretty exciting. I was with Chichi when Gohan was born, and it was amazing." Chichi smiled. "He was so small. I thought I might lose him."

"Goten was very small," said Chichi. "The doctors said he wouldn't make it through the night." Her lips trembled as Goku held her.

"I remember," said Trunks. "I know I wasn't that old yet, but I remember my mother bringing me to see him in intensive care."

"What happened next?" asked Pan.

"Well the next day, Goten got better," said Gohan. "The doctors couldn't explain it. No signs pointed to him even making it to the next day." He laughed. "Bulma told me it was because of Trunks that Goten got better."

Chichi got up and left the room, and Goten had had it. He went after her. She stopped in the kitchen and turned to see her son before him. "Mom, please don't do this. I love Trunks. How are we ever going to get past this if you can barely tolerate being in the same room as him?" He took her hand. "Mom, I will love you no matter what, but I won't let you insult him." Tears were gathering in his eyes that Chichi wiped away before they reached his cheeks.

"I love you to sweetie, and I will hold my tongue."

"Well that's a step in the right direction." He hugged her.

When they got back into the living room, Chichi noticed that right away Trunks's eyes met with Goten's. It was a strange feeling knowing that Trunks was the only one who looked at her son like he was worth everything in the world. No other girl had ever looked at her son that way and that was when she knew he was the one for her son.

She saw her son and Trunks out. After she kissed her son goodbye, she hugged Trunks. "Take care of him Trunks." He nodded with softness in his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

(36) The Brief's Home…

Trunks and Goten rang the doorbell and suddenly Trunks's face became worried. Goten noticed this. "What's wrong Trunks?"

"Something's not right." Trunks opened the door with his keys, and he and Goten walked towards the living room to see Bulla crying in Uub's arms on the couch. "What happened?" They set the presents under the tree, and Goten watched as Trunks kneeled in front of his sister, taking her hand in his.

She lifted her head to show her brother her tear-stained face. "G-g-grandma died last night."

Trunks's eyes glazed over. "How?"

"A-a-aparently she was sick for a long time. She never told anyone. You know how she doesn't like to worry anyone." He nodded. "She had lung cancer, and it finally caught up with her. Mom's devastated. She hasn't left her bed, and you know the saiyan bond. Dad can't leave her side. He feels everything from her."

Trunks left the room without a word, and they knew where he was going. Goten dropped in the chair beside the couch. He couldn't believe it. Bunny was always a happy woman. He'd never seen her falter at all. She was always so good to her family, and he couldn't imagine how Dr. Briefs was taking it. The sadness enveloping him made him realize about Trunks's fate. Could Bulma handle losing her son to the confines of jail? Goten noticed when Dr. Briefs came into the room. He was surprised but not shocked that he would be with his family.

"Goten."

"Dr. Briefs, I—

"Can we talk alone for a moment."

"Sure."

Goten followed him to his lab and sat down while Dr. Briefs stood, walking around the room. "You can't let Trunks go to jail."

"Dr. Briefs, I can't—

"He needs to be here with his family. Can't you see that?"

"Trunks is stubborn, I won't be able to change his mind."

"If anyone can get through to him, it's you."

Trunks made his way to his parent's room and knocked on the door. At first the response was silence and then his father broke through. "Come in Son."

Trunks was almost afraid to come into the room, but he wanted to comfort his mother if he could. He sat on the other side of the bed. He took her hand, and she looked up at him with a sad smile. "Mom, what can I do?"

"Just stay with me for a while."

Vegeta left the room to get some space from his mate's emotions and made his way to the living room to see his daughter and her mate asleep on the couch. He covered them and couldn't help but hear two voices in the lab.

"It's prison Goten. Do you know what will happen to him?"

"He can protect himself, and you know it."

"I don't mean physically, I mean mentally. When he comes out, he'll be colder than his father. Prison changes people it wears on them. You love my grandson, don't you?"

"Don't you dare use that against me. I know you're hurting right now, but that doesn't give you the right. Your family needs you right now, and this isn't the time to talk about this."

"He's right." Vegeta stood outside the lab door. "Your daughter needs you right now." Vegeta watched as Dr. Briefs left the room and went to see his daughter. Vegeta turned to the younger saiyan and was about to disappear from his sight until he asked him something.

"How is Bulma?" He didn't have to speak. Goten could see it all in his eyes before he went down the hall.

He looked around the lab and couldn't get the conversation he had with Dr. Briefs out of his head. He couldn't take it, and he broke down.

Trunks left his mother to his grandpa. He hoped he had done enough with just being by her side, but he knew it would take sometime. As he walked down the hall, he sensed a distressed ki in the lab. His heartstrings were pulled when he found his boyfriend on the floor crying with his face in his hands.

"Goten!" He rushed to his side and took him in his arms, comforting the younger saiyan by whispering in his ear. Goten was able to calm down, and Trunks wiped his tears away. "What's wrong chibi?"

"I—

He couldn't help but breath heavily from how close Trunks was to him, and Trunks could see the lust and want in his eyes just for him. He couldn't deny it was turning him on, and he couldn't help laying his boyfriend on the floor and passionately kissing him until they needed air.

His instincts were pushing him to take Goten on the floor right now, and Goten could tell he was being cautious. He smiled. "It' ok."

"You don't know what you're saying Goten. Once I start, I won't be able to stop."

"It sounds hot."

"Then use instant transmission to get to my room." Trunks smirked. He turned serious. "Are you sure?" Trunks watched as Goten stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt while staring at Trunks who was in anticipation. He took it off and it fell to the floor. Trunks swallowed hard as Goten began to take off his pants and soon his boxers followed them. He lied on his back on the bed and waited for Trunks.

"Well? Are you going to take me or not?"

"No," his voice was serious. "I would never do that. I'm going to make love to you." Trunks noticed Goten got aroused as soon as he said this. Trunks had stripped his own clothes faster than he had ever seen before.

"Someone's eager."

"You have no idea." He got on top of his boyfriend and slowly descended onto his body, pressing their arousals together, both groaned in pleasure. "I want you to close your eyes and feel me." Goten nodded and did as he said.

His breathing became labored as Trunks started kissing his neck, leaving a trail of wetness as he moved to his chest, down his torso, and stopped before his manhood. Goten was aware of this and whimpered. "D-don't tease me Trunks, please."

Trunks smiled. "Whatever you say chibi." He took Goten in his mouth, and Goten screamed out in pleasure as Trunks sucked and licked him. Trunks's hands were on Goten's bare thighs, squeezing them to see how he would sound. He sounded like heaven to him. Once he stopped, he came back to Goten's lips and kissed them. When he looked into Trunks's eyes, he knew what would happen next. "Goten, I promise it will feel really good. I love you."

"I love you to, Trunks." He turned on his stomach and positioned himself on all fours. He felt Trunks behind him and was able to relax as Trunks rubbed his back.

"I promise you, you'll feel pleasure, but it will hurt at first. I'm sorry."

"I trust you." He felt Trunks grab his hips and felt Trunks's arousal at his opening. He slowly entered him and felt Goten hiss. "It's ok Trunks, keep going." Once Trunks was inside him, he moved slowly in and out of him, and he sped it up as Goten moaned in pleasure. His sounds spurred Trunks on in moving even faster, hitting him in the right spot. Trunks stopped for a moment and let himself rest inside his lover before his lips went to the nape of his neck and bit down on the skin, causing Goten to groan in ecstasy.

Goten felt Trunks move out of him and lie beside him on the bed. Both were breathing heavily. They took each other's hands. "How are you Goten?"

"I'm ok. Sore, but I feel good." He smiled at Trunks.

"I'm glad you're fine. Oh and that reminds me, I thought we could stay here tonight and Christmas morning. I know we wanted to spend Christmas with just the two of us, but—

"I'm alright with it Trunks. Your family needs you."

"You know you're my family to Goten." He kissed his bare shoulder and Goten shivered. He positioned them so Goten was lying on top of him. Goten sighed in contentment as Trunks played with his hair. His other hand rested on Goten's sweaty back and kneaded the skin with his fingers.

"You're so good to me Trunks." He lifted his head to face his lover. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Trunks smirked but gave Goten an unexpected answer. "I'm positive that you've done so much for me already." He kissed his cheek. Goten lied back down on his chest.

"Trunks I just want you to know that I've decided to stay here while you're gone. I want to do what I can to help your family."

"You know I feel better because I know they're in good hands and plus you're closer to your college."

"Oh yeah that's a great benefit." Goten said sarcastically. "And you know what? I think I'll choose this bed to stay to."

"I was just going to suggest that." He pressed him closer, and Goten groaned.

"Trunks, I'm too tired to go another round."

"Me to, I just like the sounds that come out of your mouth." Trunks smiled as he could feel Goten's skin grow hot on top of him. "Are you blushing?"

"Shut up Trunks, you're mean." He smiled mischievously as his hand stroked Trunks's thigh.

"G-goten. Is that how you want to do it, hm?" Trunks smirked. He squeezed Goten's ass, and he yelped.

"Ow! Trunks that hurt."

"Well you started it chibi."

"I intend to finish it."

"Is that a challenge?" Goten nodded. "You're on."

By the end both saiyans were breathing heavy and as they looked each other, they smiled. "T-that was intense," said Trunks.

"I know but who won?"

"It's a draw."

"That sounds fair."

Trunks looked out the window and then at the clock that read 5:00PM. "We should probably get dressed and—

"Make a meal for everyone. Sounds like a good idea I'll get right on that."

Goten took a shower and rushed to the kitchen to see what he could make with the ingredients that the kitchen had. While Goten was doing this, Trunks took a shower and after he got out, he decided to check on everyone.

He opened the door to his sister's room to see her and her mate still sleeping. He went to his parent's room next to hear the shower on and two kis inside. He quickly shut the door and blushed. His father was trying to make his mother feel better, and he was glad for it. He just wished he didn't know how. His last stop was the lab, and he went in to see his grandpa, staring at the big computer.

"This used to be my whole life. I don't know what to do without your grandmother."

"I know what she would want." He saw his grandpa turn to face him. He was curious. "She would want you to get back to your second love."

"And that is?"

"Capsule Corporation."

"Trunks, I don't know. It's not the right time."

"I know you need time to mourn but when you do, think about what grandma would want for you. She was always a happy woman, and she loved making you happy. I think it's time you make her happy, grandpa."

"You're right Trunks, thank you. Your mother should be so proud of you, in fact I know she is."

"Grandpa, I haven't forgotten that you upset my lover. You need to apologize, and I can tell you I won't change my mind no matter what has happened. My mother has my father, my sister, you, and Goten to support her. She'll be fine. She's stronger then you give her credit for you know."

"You mated with Goten while you were needed by your family."

"He is my family to grandpa, and I needed him to get through this."

"You couldn't have waited?"

"I don't have as much time as I would have liked with him, so I wanted to complete the saiyan bond before I went to jail."

"Trunks."

"I'm going to miss him, I'm going to miss him so bad that it will hurt." Trunks couldn't hold in his pain. "I'm sorry for being selfish, but I needed to forget the pain for a while. I loved grandma, and I miss her. It's not fair, and I can't do anything about it." Tears fell from his eyes and before he could wipe them, his grandpa held him in his arms.

"I-I miss her to Trunks. I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." Suddenly, a beautiful smell entered their nostrils, and Trunks smiled. "It looks like dinner is ready."

"That's Goten's cooking, I've never smelled anything so heavenly."

"Well you're in luck, he's staying here while I'm a way."

"You've been hiding his talents all to yourself."

"I know I've been selfish."

They headed to the kitchen to see everyone refreshed and waiting for their plates to be filled with Goten's food. As soon as they were, everyone dug in, and Trunks and his grandfather were surprised. Trunks joined Goten in the kitchen as he handed Dr. Briefs his plate. Goten turned to see Trunks and smiled. "Hey Trunks, just in time, here's your—mmhm." Trunks's lips on his interrupted him and the whole room was shocked by his display of affection for the younger saiyan.

When he ended the kiss, Goten was left in a daze and was holding himself up by the counter. He took the plate from Goten's hand, sat down, and ate. He felt the blood boil inside him, and he stormed out of the room. "You're such a god damn tease Trunks." Trunks smirked at this and continue eating.

"Trunks, that was so mean," said Bulla.

"It was fun. I like to see him get riled up."

Bulma smiled at this remembering all the arguments she had with Vegeta in the past and how exciting they were. She felt a warm hand take hers, and she knew it was her mate. Dr. Briefs smiled at his daughter's happiness. He thought about all the happiness that surrounded him today and thought of his wife who would want him to be happy.

Goten came back in calm and ate. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Dr. Briefs. "Goten, I just wanted to apologize before. I didn't mean to yell out."

"I understand why you did it, and I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"How did you become so understanding?"

"I think becoming an uncle did that to me."

"Really, so you think my grandson will finally get his act together."

"Hey! I heard that," said Trunks. Everyone at the table laughed while Trunks frowned. "Yes grandpa, you're hilarious."

Suddenly the phone rang, and Bulma got up to answer. "Hello."

"Bulma."

"Hercule, what do you want?"

"There's been a change in plans. You're son's being arrested today."

"You bastard! It's not even Christmas."

"We're coming up to the door. You have no choice. Say your goodbyes now." He hung up, and she put back the phone. She turned to her son. "I'm sorry Trunks."

"Mom, what happened?

Before she could explain, there was a knock on the door. Bulma got up and opened the door, facing away from her family. Two cops and Hercule entered the house. "I see what's going on here," said Trunks. He turned to his family and smiled. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you are under arrest for the murder of Yamcha, and his two friends. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be held against you in a court of law…

Goten could only look at his lover as they read him his rights. It was too early. It wasn't fair. He had no time left. _"You do know we can talk telepathically all we like, right?"_

_ "I kind of forgot that. I guess that will help some, but I'll miss you."_

_ "I'll miss you to chibi. I love you."_

_ "I love you to."_

"Trunks sweetie, you be strong," said Bulma.

"I will mom, I promise."

"Hey Trunks."

"Bulla."

"If you don't make it in time, I'll send you photos of my children."

Trunks hugged her. "I can't wait to see them." He turned to Uub. "You're going to be a great father. Take care of her."

"I will Trunks."

A hand landed on Trunks's shoulder. Trunks looked into his father's eyes. "Are you sure son?"

"Yes father I'm sure."

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up. You've made me proud, son."

Goten smiled. He could feel Trunks's emotions as his father said those words to him. He knew Trunks wanted to hug his father but restrained. This was a moment he would always remember.

"Goten." Goten faced him and smiled sadly. His lips came to his ear. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He felt his lover shiver from his breath on his skin. He pulled back and stuck his tongue down the young saiyan's throat. Goten was surprised that he was doing this in front of everyone, especially Hercule. They broke apart for air and smiled. "Take care of my family Goten and take care of yourself."

The cops took out their handcuffs and cuffed him, and they took him by the arms and walked out of the house. As the door closed, silence became the room.

It was late, and Goten opened the door to Trunks's old room. Bulma said it only seemed appropriate that he should stay here. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

_"Hey lover."_

_ "Trunks, where are you now?"_

_ "In a jail cell awaiting trial. Are you on my bed?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Are you smirking?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "You dirty bastard."_

_ "I wish I could be there, lying beside you, and holding you."_

_ "I didn't know you were sentimental."_

_ "It's one of my many charms. I have to go now, but I will talk to you when you wake up. The guard is coming by, so it's lights out."_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you to chibi."_

Goten smiled. He had a feeling everything would be all right, but he frowned. It still wasn't the same. He looked out the window at the stars. A knock came to his door. "Come in."

"Hey Goten, I brought you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks Bulma." Goten smiled.

"I know you can telepathically speak to my son, and I know he'll be fine with you in his head."


	34. Chapter 34

(37) Christmas Day…

Trunks had just woken up from a good dream to realize he was in jail. For a moment in sleep he believed he was far away from here. He knew he had only himself to blame. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He heard the person next to him moving and looked at the old man facing him now.

"Hello there young man. What's your name?"

His voice didn't sound suggestive to Trunks, so he answered the man. "Trunks Briefs." He noticed the man's eyes light up, which freaked him out. This man was strange. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You just seem too young to be in jail. What did you do?"

Trunks was suspicious about this man, so he decided to get more information from this man. "What's your name?"

"Gohan."

"Interesting, that's my best friend's brother's name."

"It's a small world."

"How did you get here?"

"I was protecting a boy. Poor boy, he's had such a tough life. I didn't mean to attack the boy bullying him, but he wouldn't stop. The bully's father happened to be powerful and somehow I'll be in here for a long time."

"I killed three men who gang rapped my boyfriend. I couldn't control my anger, and it happened. I don't know if I wish I could take it back. In the back of my mind I'm glad because they can't harm anyone anymore."

"This boy is lucky to have you. Are you two still together?"

"In a way we've been together ever since he was born."

"What's his name?"

"Son Goten."

"Goku had another child?"

Trunks's eyes widened. "You know Goku."

"Well I'm not his biological father, but I found him crash landed on Earth. I took care of him ever since until that day I died. I woke a few minutes later to find him gone. I did die for a few minutes."

"Wow, it is a small world." Trunks smirked. "So how did you know Goku even had a first child?"

"I went traveling the world, looking for Goku when I came upon a home. I saw Goku playing with his son while his wife watched the two."

"Why didn't you tell them you were there?"

"He thought I was dead. I couldn't go back. I had to let him live his life without me."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You were just afraid."

"And how would you know that?"

"I've learned how to read people."

"You miss him. Don't you young man?"

Before Trunks could answer the guard came by the cell. "Mr. Briefs, you're due in court for your sentence is tomorrow. The guard threw him some formal clothes and left.

"Well, he's charming," said Gohan as Trunks smiled. "Are you worried?"

"No, I just want to do my time and get out of here and speaking of which, when do you get out?"

"Four years."

"That's just ridiculous."

"That's what I said but no one listens to you here. Your treated like a dog."

Trunks didn't like to show it, but he was worried. The longer he was here, the longer life would pass him by outside. He was trying to convince himself that he wouldn't change in this place but change was inevitable. He couldn't stop it, but he was half-saiyan, his father's son. He was still half human to.

"Trunks."

"Hm."

"Are you a saiyan?"

"I'm half, my mother's human."

Another guard came by the cell and opened it. "An hour of recreation." Trunks and Gohan made it to the main floor to see a room with couches, a TV, and a game room. This struck Trunks as unusual. He was more surprised to see a familiar face playing pool with another inmate.

"Jared."

"Hey Trunks, never thought I'd see you here. When I saw your arrest on the news, I was surprised to say the least, killing three people, never knew you had it in you."

"Yeah go figure." Trunks said with sarcasm. "So, why are you here?"

"Nothing too serious, I raped and killed my girlfriend."

"Nothing too serious, are you insane?"

"What's your problem Briefs?"

"I didn't kill three men because I enjoyed it. I didn't to protect someone very important to me."

"I guess I was wrong about you Briefs. Always trying to play the hero." He smiled and shook his head in disappointment. "So, who was this important person you saved? Was it worth it?"

"That's none of your business, but it was worth it. They can't hurt other people anymore."

"Trunks, who is this guy?"

"Allow me, I'm Jared Richman. Trunks and I were classmates. We used to be friends but then he turned into a pansy."

"Shut up Jared."

"Aw did I hurt your feelings."

"You know you're not worth arguing with." Trunks turned to the TV to see the anchorman talking about him. What else was new? It seemed every time he turned around, he was being talked about. It got incredibly annoying.

"Mr. Brief's trial is being held tomorrow. With his family behind him I'm sure he won't go away for a long time. This is Chen Jennings saying I'll see you tomorrow at the court house."

"Good luck tomorrow Briefs, money can't buy everything, not even your freedom." Trunks would have liked nothing more to beat the hell out of Jared, but he knew it would be added to his record. He would probably have to stay here longer.


	35. Chapter 35

(38) A day at Court…

Trunks's heart was pounding as he entered the courtroom. He looked calm on the outside as he took his seat beside his lawyer. He just hoped his lawyer was competent enough to get him a reasonable sentence. He didn't have to turn around to sense his family sitting behind him. The support was great, but there was one person he could really use right now and he wasn't here. He sighed.

"Don't worry son, he would be here if he could," said Bulma.

"What's that supposed to mean? Where's Goten?"

"He tried to convince his boss to get time off of work, but he couldn't. Supposedly, he's the best they have."

Trunks smiled. "Of course he is."

"With school I'm surprised he had time to spend with you."

"Yeah, he's a hard worker all right."

"It will be ok sweetie." She put a hand on his shoulder. You're strong, like your father. She turned to her mate and smiled. Trunks could tell how proud his mother was of his father.

The judge broke threw the noise with a hammer. Everyone sat down and became quiet, turning their attention to the judge. "All rise for the honorable Judge Chang." They rose and sat down.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, please rise for your sentencing," said the Judge. He got up, playing with his tie before he faced the Judge's eyes. He could feel his insides tremble with the tension in the room. "You are sentenced to two years in jail. Take him away." Trunks wondered how he could make that kind of decision with a cold demeanor. It felt like looking at himself so long ago.

He hugged his family goodbye and then was taken away to jail. Jail was said to change people, but he was determined to be the same person when he left. It wasn't forever and that gave him comfort. The court doors opened, and he was taken away.

Bulma sat back down on the bench. She felt her daughter sit beside her. "Mom, it will be ok. You said it yourself, he's strong."

"I know sweetie. I just don't think it's fair your brother has to go to jail because he was protecting someone he loves."

"You know Trunks mom. He would do anything to protect his mate."

"That's what worries me. How far would he go?"

"There's no bounds, Bulma," said Vegeta.

"That's so romantic," said Bulla.

"This still didn't have to happen to him," said Bulma.

"You're right, but he wants to pay for what he did. It's admirable. I wouldn't have done the same thing when I was his age."

"Yeah but you have certainly come along way Vegeta," said Bulma.

"It's true father."

"It's hard to believe sometimes."

"You're not the only one, honey."

Vegeta blushed. "I am not your honey."

"Oh I'm so sorry, your highness."

"That's more like it." He smirked.


	36. Chapter 36

(39) Satan's Pet Shop and Trunks and Goten's home…

"Mr. Son, your shift's over. Why are you still here?"

"Sorry Mr. Sen, I'm just not ready to go home yet."

Mr. Sen sat beside him in the locker room. "What's wrong, young man?"

"I couldn't be there today for the one person I care about the most."

"You could have asked me for some time off Goten. I would have understood."

Goten smiled. "It would have made no difference. A strong as I am, I don't think I could have handled seeing Trunks taken away to jail for something that happened to me."

"The President of Capsule Corporation, he was on the news today. He got two years in jail."

"Two years."

"Yep, it's a shame. That boy doesn't deserve it. He had everything."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Sen." Goten left the shop and decided to walk back to the Brief's home. He could have flown, but he needed to think right now. He felt like a coward. He knew Trunks needed him today, and he was too cowardly to be there for him. He just didn't want to cry because he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop. He was a saiyan after all. He was supposed to be strong, but he was mated now. He could feel all of Trunks's feelings if he searched them.

He decided he would visit Trunks in the morning and as he encountered the Brief's home, he knew he couldn't live there. He loved Trunks's family, but he wanted to live where he remembered the good times with Trunks. He turned his back on his lover's childhood home and headed to his home.

He undressed and leaved himself in his boxers. As he covered himself with the blanket, he sighed in the darkness of the room. "I'm sorry Trunks, I couldn't be there for you. I was scared, and I know you must be thinking I'm a wimp. I decided to stay at our place to. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and before he could drift off, he heard a voice in his head.

_"It's all right chibi. I love you."_

_ "I love you to Trunks, and I'm coming to see you tomorrow."_

_ "I can't wait."_

_ "So, how are you?"_

_ "Well you won't believe this but—_

_ "But what?"_

_ "You'll find out tomorrow."_

_ "Oh um is there anything you need me to bring you?"_

_ "Just yourself Goten."_

_ "You got it."_

_ "So, what are you doing right now?"_

_ Goten laughed. "About to go to sleep. I don't sleep naked like you do."_

_ "Well, what do you have on?"_

_ "Trunks."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I'll see you tomorrow Trunks."_

_ "All right but all I ask is that you dream of me."_

_ "I always do." He smiled. _


	37. Chapter 37

(40) The Jail (the next day)…

Goten had never heard that many whistles before as he walked down the hall to Trunks's cell. The guard accompanying him did nothing about the riled up prisoners. He began to wonder what they all ended up here and decided he didn't want to know. He was so into his thoughts until the guard got his attention. "Mr. Son, we're here and no touching the prisoner." Goten smiled. He knew how hard it would be for Trunks. The guard leaned against the wall as Goten came up to the bars of the cell to see Trunks with a smile on his face.

"Hey chibi, you look good."

"So do you."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah right, I hardly get to shower in this place."

"That sucks, but your smell couldn't keep me away."

"Aren't you the sweet one?" Goten noticed Trunks's eyes turning to the old man in his cell and smiled. "You know that surprise I was telling you about?"

"Yeah."

The old man came over to Trunks and smiled at Goten. His face was kind and held a light them he had only seen in his father. "This is the man who took care of Goku when he was a baby and raised him."

"Grandpa Gohan, I don't believe this. My father said he was dead." Goten listened as Gohan explained what happened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Goten. Your boyfriend's told me so much about you. It seems you've made a dramatic impact on this young man's life."

Goten looked at Trunks whose face was not ashamed of what Gohan had revealed. He looked proud to be his lover, which made Goten feel good. He pushed his overwhelming feeling down and turned to his grandpa. "I can't believe I'm meeting you. I'm going to have to bring down my dad to see you. He would be so happy."

"I would like that very much."

"You're a great grandpa too. Her name's Pan, and she's as carefree as my dad."

Gohan laughed. "Your father was a handful."

Trunks listened as the two exchanged stories about Goku. He was glad Goten got to meet his grandpa considering how long he was staying here. Gohan decided to get some rest and left Goten and Trunks to talk.

"You know how much it kills me that I can't touch you."

"I know Trunks." Goten laughed.

"Sure make fun of me, you know at some point you're going to want it."

"Your ego sure is big Trunks."

"I know this for sure Goten. Something in your saiyan blood is going to want me as much as I want you. What are you going to do then?"

"Take a lot of cold showers." They both laughed.

Trunks turned serious. "Are you sure you want to live alone? You know I worry about you."

"Yeah Trunks I'm sure. It's nothing against your family or anything."

"I know Goten, you just want to be where we live. You want to remember all the good times we had together." He knew what Goten said next wouldn't be so serious.

"You know when you make it all dirty like that you cheapen the moments."


	38. Chapter 38

(41) The Son Residence…

Goten felt it had been a while since he saw his family, so he flew over after his meeting with Trunks. He wished he didn't have to leave his lover, but his time had been up. It wasn't fair, and he had to grin and bare it. He wouldn't be in jail forever, and that's all that matters.

"Hey Goten." Goten turned to see his smiling niece coming towards him. He let her embrace comfort him, and Pan could sense this. She pulled away. "What's wrong?" She sat next to him on the grass. He wouldn't respond. "How's Trunks? I know you went to see him. I can smell him on you."

Would his smell fade as time went by? Goten wondered. Would he remember what he smelled like? He didn't want to think anymore. Trunks was good at helping him not think when he didn't want to. He blushed. He decided to avert his attention from his problems. "Hey Pan, I didn't know you can smell scents."

"Yeah well my dad told me saiyans had the ability when they were born. It's all a matter of it being brought to their attention."

"Vegeta."

"Yep, my dad learned a lot from him when grandpa wasn't around."

"I've heard those stories from Gohan." Goten laughed. "Hilarious and sometimes embarrassing."

"I wish my dad would tell me those stories."

"Maybe when you're older."

"That's what he tells me."

"And for good reason," said Gohan.

"Oh, hi dad." Pan smiled and got off the grass. "I'm going to see what mom's doing."

Goten stood and smiled at his big brother. "I thought I'd drop by." He felt Gohan's arm around him, missing with his hair. "Hey!"

"How are you little brother?"

"I'm not going there with you Gohan. I just wanted to forget for a little while before I go home."

"I can't begin to understand what you're feeling, but I want to help if you let me."

"I appreciate it Gohan, but I—

"Sweetie!"

"Hey mom," said Goten as he hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came. I was so worried when I heard about Trunks going to jail. I'm so sorry honey."

"He'll be ok Chichi," said Goku. "He's Vegeta's son after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Chichi smiled at her husband.

"He's Bulma's son to," said Goten.

"The more reason not to be worried," said Gohan.

"I guess not, but I can't help it. I love him."

Goten left after his mother's cooking. It was nice spending time with his family, but he felt a great amount of pain being away from his mate. It was mentally taking its toll on him. It had only been a day or two that Trunks was in jail. He was beginning to think he wasn't strong enough to live without him, but he would prove he could.


	39. Chapter 39

(42) Jail…

Gohan was reading the daily newspaper that the guards brought in every morning when he heard a noise. He put down the paper and glanced at the young man sleeping in his bed. He got up and inspected him. Trunks was sweating and moving around on the bed, moaning. "Trunks, Trunks, wake up." Gohan shook him. Trunks opened his eyes and shot up. "Are you all right?"

Trunks could hear his blood pumping through his veins, and it worried him. He turned to Gohan. "Just a nightmare, nothing serious."

"Are you sure? There is a doctor on this floor."

"No, nightmares are normal for me." He smiled. "I like to think I inherit them from my father, but they seem to go away for him when my mother sleeps beside him. It's the same way with Goten and I."

"Does he know that?"

"No, but I probably should have."

"Is it possible your separation from him is painful."

"Separation is always painful."

"Smart boy." He smiled. "It just seems like you're going through this separation physically."

"Well, my dad did say there were consequences when a saiyan takes a mate."

"Like what?"

"If the saiyan mates aren't strong enough when separated, they could die, or if one is weaker than the other, the weaker one dies."

"You're worried Goten won't be strong enough."

"No." He stood up and walked around the cell. "I'm concerned that I won't be and that I'll leave him alone."

"You certainly care for Goten a lot. Won't it be enough that he's out there, living?"

"I don't know for sure. Goten's always been my rock. I'm not sure he knows this, but he makes me strong."

"Then take how he makes you feel and channel it, to strengthen you."

Trunks smiled. "That's good advice. When you get out of here, you should go into psychiatry or something."

"My father was a psychiatrist."

"Really."

"Yeah, have you seen one?"

"Since I was thirteen."

"What for?"

"My overwhelming feelings for Goten. I thought they were wrong at first, but I realized that love comes in many forms. It doesn't matter what gender. It's who makes you feel complete inside."

"That's really beautiful Trunks. Is this something you haven't told Goten?"

"It's something I really should have told him, and I will."

"It's not easy to be vulnerable. My wife was that way at first but with time she let me inside. Our love grew even more from it."

Trunks had hope that he could be strong after all. He would be different.


	40. Chapter 40

(43) Two Years Later and the Brief's Home…

Goten was woken up by the phone. He rushed to it and picked it up. "Hello."

"Mr. Son."

"Yes."

"You need to come down to the jail right away."

"Why—

The voice hung up on him. He was worried but knew he would find out when he got there. He rushed to get dressed and used instant transmission to appear in front of the jail. It was a few hours until Trunks was supposed to be let out. Something was definitely wrong he could sense it.

He walked up to the front desk, and the officer looked him over. "Are you Son Goten?" He nodded. "Come with me." He followed the officer down the hall of cells. He was still uncomfortable by the whistles he got.

"What's going on?"

"We're releasing Mr. Briefs early on account of his illness."

"Illness, what's wrong with him? Why didn't you take him to the hospital?"

"You ask too many questions."

Before Goten could respond, they came to the cell. He watched as the officer unlocked the door, letting him in. He rushed to Trunks's side and noticed how frail his lover looked. He took him in his arms and held him close. "Wha-what happened to you?"

He felt Trunks turn in his arms to face him and what he saw, disturbed him. There was nothing in his eyes. It felt like coldness was seeping from them, making Goten shiver. He had to get him to Bulma, and fast.

The officer was shocked to see the young man disappear with Mr. Briefs in his arms.

Goten reappeared at Trunks's childhood home and knocked on the door frantically. "WHAT!"

"Vegeta, he needs help." Goten let him take Trunks to the infirmary. He followed quickly after him. Before he could come into the room, Vegeta stopped him. "I need to be with him."

"You're too emotionally involved right now."

"Aren't you?"

"I can put them aside for the moment. Now, wait outside."

Goten knew there was no use in arguing with him, so he waited. It seemed like forever as he paced outside the infirmary. He was not paying attention as he bumped into Bulma. "Oh sorry, Bulma." She didn't say anything as she rushed into the room, closing the door behind him. An hour later Bulma and Vegeta came out of the infirmary. He couldn't read Vegeta's expression.

"He's asleep now," said Bulma.

"We need to talk," said Vegeta.

"Can't this wait?"

"No," said Vegeta.

Goten sat down on a chair while Bulma and Vegeta took the couch. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's shut himself off, so he's numb right now. Being separated from you hurt him more than I thought it would. His walls are up again, and he will appear cold to you."

"How long will this last?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long it will take you to break those walls."

"I didn't—I mean how—

"You thought he was stronger than that. He was because you were always there right beside him."

"That's ridiculous, what about that year apart?"

"That was different. You two weren't mated yet. His feelings grew more intense once you bonded with him."

"Oh."

"You seem to be doing well."

"I've been so busy. I should have visited him everyday, but he told me not to visit. He said I didn't belong there."

"Nether did he," said Bulma. "He did what he thought was best because he loves you."

"Is it ok if I seem him? I promise not to wake him up." They both nodded.

He made sure not to make any noises as entered the room. He sat down beside him. "You know I could hear, right?"

Goten was startled by how unemotional and cold he sounded. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." He didn't look at the younger saiyan, which he knew worried him.

"You don't have to pretend around me Trunks. I know you. It's ok. I love you."

"I don't know what you're worried about." Trunks sat up and placed his feet on the ground. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You're keeping me at a distance, but you know it won't last forever. I will get through. I won't give up on you. You've always been there for me."

"You're so serious, relax." He put his hands on Goten's shoulders and rubbed them. Goten closed his eyes and relaxed beneath his lover's fingers. It felt as soon as he did, Trunks removed himself.

"Trunks."

"Stop worrying."

"Your voice is different. I feel like you're further away even though you're here."

"I'm tired. Lets go home." He held his hand out to Goten, and he was hesitant at first but he gave in. Not even a smile graced Trunks's lips. His touch didn't feel warm like it used to. When Trunks looked at him, it looked like he was looking past him.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was frightened. He wondered if Trunks had been this way at one time. If that was the case, it felt more severe now. He had a feeling it would take sometime for Trunks to let himself be vulnerable.

"Mom, we're heading home." Trunks yelled.

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea, son," said Vegeta.

Goten felt Trunks's grip tighten on his hand, and he let out a whimper. "And why not?" Goten was surprised by how menacing his lover sounded. This wasn't Trunks.

"You're not well right now and need to be looked over."

"I'm not a child father. I can do what I please."

"Not while you're in your condition, son."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a danger to your mate and everyone around you."

Goten felt Trunks's eyes on him, and he didn't expect to feel uncomfortable. "Do you agree with him, chibi?"

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I think you're not well."

"I see." He separated his hand from Goten's and backed away from him. Suddenly, a ki formed in his hand and his family and lover were surprised by his action.

Vegeta turned to Bulma and Goten. "Leave, I'll handle him." He could sense Goten was hesitant in Vegeta's order. "Now! Are you deaf?" Bulma took Goten out of the room, to a safe room. She didn't have to worry about her daughter. She was out at the moment.

When Trunks looked at his father, he knew what was about to happen. He wouldn't go down without a fight. "I can tell you right now that I'm not going to someone who thinks I need fixing."

"I understand son. You don't want to change for anyone, but this isn't who you are. You don't want to be what I used to be. That road was destructive and regretful. Now put your hand down."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm not some poor, defenseless child you can push around." Trunks got into a stance. "I don't want to do this but if you won't let me go, than I must."

"So be it." They took it outside.

Goten and Bulma where in the safe room she had made. They could feel the ground shake. Goten kept Bulma balanced while she tried to prevent the objects in the room from falling down.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Goten.

"It's hard to grasp, I know. He's not the same, and it scares me. I'm a bit hesitant of letting Bulla stay here." She pulled out her phone. While she called her daughter, Goten was sensing Trunks's and Vegeta's kis. They were still fighting, but Trunks was weakening but not substantially. He was putting up a fight.

An hour later Goten didn't hear anything so he told Bulma to stay put while he checked out what happened. He pulled the sliding door open and walked onto the lawn to see Vegeta carrying his unconscious son passed him. Trunks was so bloody, covered in bruises and gashes. He couldn't tell, but he imagined Vegeta was pained by what he had to do to his own son.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the lavender-haired saiyan in the rejuvenation tank. "What happens now?" asked Goten. His eyes showed deep concern over his lover.

"He has to be contained," said Vegeta. "Bulma, is it possible to build something like that?"

"It is possible. I'll get right on it." She left for the lab with a heavy heart. She never thought she would have to contain her own son.

"How long before he wakes up?" asked Goten as he turned to Vegeta.

"The extent of injuries I gave him were severe so I'd say a day or two."

Goten found a chair and sat down. "How am I supposed to get through to him if I can't talk to him?"

"You're an idiot." He sighed. "Through your bond." He left the room.

He pulled up his chair in front of his unconscious lover and took a deep breath.

_"Trunks, Trunks can you hear me?"_

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "What happened to you in jail?"_

_ "Nothing."_

_ "Bullshit! Why are you hiding from me? Don't you think I would understand? I'm not weak Trunks. I can handle a lot of things."_

_ "Stop trying Goten, you won't get anywhere. Say you happen to penetrate my cold heart you might not like what you discover. Underneath my good heart could be a weak, pathetic excuse for a human being and a saiyan."_

_ "That's not true. I've known you since we were little. You're not pathetic, and there's nothing wrong with showing weakness."_

_ "Not according to my father."_

_ "Well I think he's soften as time has gone by."_

_ "Whatever, now let me out of here."_

_ "I don't think so Trunks."_

_ "How am I supposed to touch you if I'm in this tank?"_

_ "That's not going to work on me."_

_ "It's been two years Goten. I'm sure you want me."_

_ "Even if that's true, I have more restraint then you do."_

_ "Oh right, I almost forgot. Well let's try something different."_

_ "Like what?"_

If someone walked in they would see Goten moaning and breathing heavily. His head leaning back in the chair, and his eyes closed. Once he came back to reality, he realized what Trunks had done to him and while he was angry, he was satisfied.

_"You bastard."_

_ "What do you have to be angry about? You enjoyed it. If you let me go, you could enjoy it even more."_

_ "I'm not an idiot Trunks. I know you would just leave."_

_ "But not before enjoying you."_

_ "I have to go now."_

It was unsettling how Trunks could say these things with no feeling behind them. He was determined to bring him out of the shadow. Hopefully the isolation his mother would keep him in would help him in his plight.

Goten left the room and knocked on the door of the lab. "Come in."

"Hey Bulma, is it all right if I stay here?"

"You're always welcome here Goten. You're family."

"So, how are the plans going?"

"So far so good. I finished the blue print. All I have to do is build it before tomorrow. I'm going to need many cups of coffee."

He smiled. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, now can you get Vegeta. I'm going to need his help."

"Sure, no problem."

After he got Vegeta, Bulma suggested he get some sleep. He lied awake in Trunks's old room, wondering how he was going to tell his family and how they would react. He hadn't taken the time to let this day sink in and once he did, he broke down. He eventually fell asleep from all the crying. In the middle of the night he was wrecked with nightmares.


	41. Chapter 41

44) The Son Residence…

Chichi peaked into the guest room to see Bulla and Uub asleep on the bed. She turned to the crib to see their babies sleeping. She smiled and frowned. She wished Goten would have children of his own, but she knew that would never be. She closed the door carefully.

She sat down in the living room and sighed. The couple had come over by Bulma's instruction. Apparently, it wasn't safe at the Brief's home. She got nothing specific, which worried her, but she would wait until she heard something. She heard someone come in, and she turned to see her husband.

"Goku, what did you find out?"

"Being in jail for two years did something to Trunks and now Bulma is building something to contain him so he won't escape. Goten has decided to stay there to help anyway he can."

"That's horrible, I can't imagine what Bulma and Vegeta are going through. The worse thing is that Bulla doesn't know about this."

"I do now."

"Bulla! I'm so sorry," said Chichi.

"I have to see him."

"It's not a good idea Bulla. He's in a destructive state right now. He was about to harm anyone who wouldn't let him go. This is serious," said Goku.

"I don't care what harming words my brother says to me. I want to see him, please let me."

"Can you wait until tomorrow Bulla? When he's conscious."

Bulla sighed in defeat. "Well if he's not waking up until tomorrow, then I guess there's no point." She sat on the couch. "I just don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." Cries came from the room she was sleeping in.

"I guess you got your wish," said Chichi. Bulla rushed to the room to take care of her babies with her husband Uub. Chichi looked at her husband. "Have you told Gohan, Videl, and Pan?"

A knock came to the door. "Now would be a good time, huh?" asked Goku.

Chichi nodded as he opened the door, letting them in. "We know it's late, but this is important."

"Sure mom, what's going on?" asked Gohan as Videl sat down with her daughter.

"Trunks has changed since he left jail."

"I went over to the house to talk to Bulma. She said he's more cold and numb. Something happened at jail, but he won't say. He and Vegeta got into a fight, and Vegeta had to beat him in order to get him unconscious."

"And Goten's over there." He turned to his father. "Dad! We can't let him stay there. I know that he loves Trunks, but we don't know what Trunks is capable of right now."

"We can't change his mind, son."

"You're right, but he's still not safe."

"Gohan, I understand how much you care for your brother, but you're only going to make things worse. Goten's strong. He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right father." He wouldn't get much sleep tonight.


	42. Chapter 42

(45) Morning at the Brief's Home…

Trunks opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around to notice he wasn't in the same place he was yesterday. It was some kind of clear containment. He figured his mother must have built it last night. "I have to admit, the woman is smart." It was very spacious. He had his own bathroom with a shower. "I guess I'll be here for a while."

He sat back down on the bed. He sensed someone coming, and he stood up to see his mother walk into the room.

"I didn't want to do this Trunks."

"Then let me go."

"I can't. I love you too much."

"This containment is what you call love? That's an interesting way of putting it."

"You don't have to believe me, but it's true. I want to know why you are being this way? What did they do to you in that jail?"

"If you're not going to let me out, then we have nothing to discuss."

"One more thing you should know." She took out a picture from her pocket, put it in the attachment to the containment, and pushed it in. Trunks took the picture and looked at it. It was of a baby girl with brown skin, blue eyes, and hair. The baby boy next to her has white skin, black hair, and blue eyes. "Your niece and nephew. Goten made sure we told them all about their uncle. Your sister and her husband want you to see them, but I won't let that happen until you get better."

"How many times do I have to tell everyone that I'm fine?"

"As many times as it takes to show everyone that you're better."

He watched his mother leave the room and looked at the picture. He was an uncle. There were two more parts to his family. He was getting sentimental, and it was scaring him. "Beautiful, aren't they."

"I don't know, I think there's someone in this room that's more beautiful to my eyes."

Goten blushed as he stared at him. "Trunks, complementing me won't convince me to let you out."

"I know, I was thinking you could come in here with me. It's been two years since we—

"Sex, you want sex. Why am I not surprised?"

"You want it to. No matter how much you deny it. The saiyan in you wants me."

"I have more control over my instincts then you do."

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Trunks sat down, took off his socks. He let a smirk loose. As he removed his shirt, he turned to see Goten's reaction. His lover was in a daze. He took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. "If you want more, I'll be in the shower." He headed towards the bathroom and disappeared into it, throwing the last article of clothing outside the bathroom door.

No, he didn't want it. He heard the running water of the shower and through the water he heard a moan of pleasure. "Resist Goten, you can do it," he said to himself. He could hear the blood pulsing inside him. "If I go in containment, I can't come out. Maybe I can help him, if I'm closer to him. He gave into his saiyan desires.

The Son family came over along with Bulla, Uub and their babies to the Briefs. They were all settled in the living room. Bulla helped Uub put the babies down in their playpen. "How is he Bulma?" asked Chichi.

"He's distant as ever I'm afraid."

"Where's Goten?" asked Gohan.

"He's with Trunks now."

Gohan didn't have a good feeling about this and rushed out of the room and down to the room Trunks was being held in. Bulla followed right behind him. As soon as Gohan opened the door, he could hear moans and groans coming from the containment. He heard the running of the shower to.

"Come out NOW!" Gohan said. Trunks came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "What have you done to my brother?"

"Nothing he didn't want himself."

Goten had came out dressed in his clothes. He blushed in being found out by his brother and Bulla. "Gohan."

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Goten? Are you crazy? I knew you wouldn't be safe here. You have to come out of here, now."

"I can't. Once I go in, I can't come out."

Trunks looked at his sister who was surprised by him. Trunks's voice had no feeling behind it. This wasn't her big brother. She didn't know what he was anymore. She remembered the stories he had told her about their father before he had a family. She imagined Trunks felt the way their father did before he became good.

"Trunks, you're not in there are you?" asked Bulla.

"I've always been this way," said Trunks.

"No! You're wrong. You used to be sweet, kind, generous, warm hearted, you used to feel something."

"I guess your father was right. You couldn't surivive without Goten by your side. What kind of strength is that? It seems like dependent behavior to me," said Gohan.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me? You won't be successful. Although I was successful in getting a rise out of your brother, he turned to his lover. "Wouldn't you say, Goten?"

Gohan grew angry as Goten blushed. He looked at his little brother and came over to him. "Goten, are you ok?"

"I promise I'm fine."

"I know what you're trying to do Goten. You think you can get through to him, but he's clearly unpredictable. You clearly can't resist the guy."

"Trust me Gohan, I know what I'm doing. I mean I know he was right about my instincts, but I can do this. I love him, Gohan. He's my best friend. I won't abandon him to his demons."

"Goten."

"Hey Bulla, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about me, concentrate on getting him well."

"I promise Bulla."

He watched them leave the room and turned to see Trunks lying on the bed, naked. "Ready for round two?"

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat. "Get dressed Trunks."

"Why?"

"Because were not doing it again."

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Trunks wrapped his towel back around him and stood behind Goten. "What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He turned Goten around to face him. "Doesn't it have something to do with what happened in the shower?"

"It felt different."

"What? The sex."

"Yes, it was—

"Great."

"No. I didn't feel anything from you when you were touching me. There was no passion in your eyes when you looked at me. It felt like you wanted to get it over with. Usually you take your time."

Trunks went towards the dresser and picked out some clothes and as soon as he dressed, he stood at the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. "Maybe I wanted to try something different."

"I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know you, you don't like change. You won't change who you are for anyone."

"That's not true. I changed who I was because of you. Because I—

"What?"

"Forget it."

"You're afraid, I understand."

"Do YOU Goten? Do you really?"

"Trunks."

"I have no regrets about what I did. Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought."

"They were human beings Trunks."

"They HURT you Goten. Does that mean nothing to you? I did this for you."

"I didn't need you to. I could have handled it. I could have had you with me for those two years. You could have been their for the birth of your niece and nephew, but you let your anger take over."

"It was because I LOVE YOU, you FUCKING idiot. You weren't the only who was hurt by what happened to you. I feel everything you do now, and I know it hurts you at night sometimes."

Goten looked into Trunks's eyes. There was something there, but it was subtle. "I'm sorry Trunks I didn't realize how much my pain was affecting you." Goten was still curious about Trunks's feelings, but he was afraid to ask. He knew he had no reason to, but he still was. "You said was. Do you still love me? I know my feelings haven't changed for you, but I need to know."

Before Trunks could respond, Bulma came down. "Trunks, your sister wants to bring her babies down to see you. You have to promise to be on your best behavior."

"Yes mother, I promise."

"Was that sarcasm I heard?"

"No."

Trunks noticed the rubber gloves sticking out from the containment. He walked towards them as he saw his sister and her husband carry in their children. "Trunks, your niece and nephew wanted to see you. Trunks put his hands in the gloves. Bulla handed over her daughter. "This is Blossom Briefs."

The weight of his niece in his arms was powerful. She was looking right up at him with a smile, and her shinning blue eyes. His mind drifted off to the first time he held Goten. He promised himself he would do anything to keep him safe from harm. Before he could hold himself back, he said what was in his heart. "She's so beautiful Bulla." Bulla was surprised but smiled.

"That means a lot to me Trunks." She took back Blossom, and Uub handed their son to Trunks. "This is Li." Trunks smiled down at his nephew. "He's quite a looker. He'll definitely break hearts like his uncle."

"Kami I hope not," said Bulla. "Heartache is terrible."

Trunks let out a smile. He couldn't help it. He was an uncle now. Is this how Goten felt when he held Pan? He remembered when he held Goten for the first time. It didn't feel like this. It was a different feeling all together. He gazed down at the squirming bundle. "You know I held my best friend like this when he was a baby. He didn't move around a lot like you do. He was a calm baby, but he smiled back up at me with life in his eyes. I've never seen that much life before. I wish only the best for you and your sister." He handed Li back to Uub and removed his hands from the gloves.

As soon as Bulla left with her own family, Trunks turned to Goten to see him hiding his face. He came over to him and kneeled before him. "Goten, look at me."

The tears in his eyes strikes Trunks right in his heart. "What's wrong?"

"What you said really got to me."

"The sentimental type, huh?"

"Do you still love me, Trunks?" He took Trunks's hand in his and looked at him.

He was sure Goten could hear his heart racing, and his blood pulsating. Why was he so afraid to say what he was feeling? Maybe he was afraid of Goten going away and never coming back but that was silly. He knew Goten. He knew he wouldn't leave him unless he had a reason.

Goten felt Trunks's hand on his cheek, and it was surprisingly warm. He faced his lover to see passion in his eyes. Goten brought his arms around the older saiyan, not knowing what was next. He felt Trunks tremble in his arms. "I s-still love you Goten, so you can't leave me ever again. Forever is what I want."

"I like forever with you Trunks."

Trunks smiled as he attacked Goten's lips roughly and passionately. He responded to Trunks's lips, and they both fell over to the floor, laughing before they continued kissing. Clothes came off, and Trunks took pleasure in taking his time with his lover's body. They were both breathing heavily when it was over, but they were both smiling before they drifted off to sleep. Trunks opened his eyes to take the blanket from the bed to wrap around their bodies.

Gohan came in a few minutes later to check on his brother. His eyes widened at the scene, his brother and Trunks lying naked and asleep on the floor. They reeked of sex, but Trunks's energy felt different then what it was before. He was still on his guard.

Goten could sense his brother in the room. He was


	43. Chapter 43

(46) Otherworld in Reality and Earth…

Goten took his eyes off Baba's globe. He sensed her behind him, and he turned. "That's one timeline Baba but why would I want to see this?"

"I've been watching the world for some time now, and I've never seen a bond quite like the one you have with Trunks. Every lifetime I've conceived a world with you in it, Trunks would always show up right beside you. I didn't will it, it just was."

"What's your point Baba?"

"I've been searching for a way for you to live on Earth permanently. You weren't supposed to die that night. I found a solution, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"On Earth you'll be a different person. You'll look completely different with a name that is not your own. You can't tell anyone who you really are. They have to find out with no influence from you."

The pain in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by his father who came in and sat beside him. "Son, I know how hard this is for you. It's your decision."

"Are you coming with me?"

"I'll be your dad whoever Baba chooses you to be."

He hugged his father tightly. "I love you dad."

"I love you to son."

Baba smiled. "Are you both ready?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. Good luck you two."

They appeared in an apartment. "I guess Baba set us up." He looked in the mirror to see green eyes, tan skin, and brown hair. He turned to his father who looked similar but older. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"You're telling me son. I can definitely feel not trace of sayian in me."

"Well mom always wanted me to be normal."

"Goten."

"It's true. She hoped her second son would be human completely."

"It's not true. She loves you just the way you are."

"She has a funny way of showing it." Goten felt something in his pants pocket, and he took out his wallet. He opened it to find his identification. "Gochi Taka, 19, student at Hercule College. What does yours say, dad?"

"Jin Taka, hey I'm a master like Roshi."

"That's great dad."

"Now son this is important. We are these people when we leave this apartment." Goku looked at the calendar hanging on the wall near the door with a day circled. "It's Sunday."

"I have school tomorrow, that's great."

"Well you should get some sleep son, it's late." Goku's stomach growled. "Heheheh, after dinner that is."

Goten laughed. "Sure thing dad. It looks like something's stay the same, but dad you'll have to remember you're human now. You eat less."

"Awww! Goten why did you have to tell me that?"

"So you don't get severe indigestion." They both laughed hysterically.


	44. Chapter 44

(47) Hercule College and the mall…

Goten made his way to his first class and grabbed a seat up front. The bell had just rung and a familiar face caught his eye. It was Gohan. He looked well and happy. This made him glad. He watched as he set his suitcase down and opened it. "I'm Son Gohan, your professor for this semester. Lets get started." Before he could say another word, the sound of the fire alarm echoed throughout the halls. "Depending on how long this takes we will pick up where we left off next time."

The students rushed out of the room, into the hall, and outside. While people were talking with their friends, Goten noticed a guy standing next to him. "Not bad, huh?"

"What! You did this?"

"Quite, not so loud. I'm John."

"Gochi, are you out of your mind? You'll get in trouble."

"Your concern flatters me." He put his hand on his shoulder, which made Gochi uncomfortable.

"Get off me."

"Oh come on, I know you want it."

"You're disgusting."

"Don't be like that."

"I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do? You're just some scrawny kid."

"HEY! Back off the kid."

Gochi saw the pair of blues eyes from childhood, and he smiled. He quickly got rid of it as to not bring suspicion to himself.

"We were just talking Professor Briefs, that's all."

"That's not what it looked like. I believe he told you to back off and oh by the way I know you pulled the fire alarm."

John walked away in defeat as Trunks smirked. He turned back to the guy before him. Wow, he was striking, he thought. What was he thinking? He's a student. "Hey, are you ok kid?"

"Yes, thank you Trunks. Oh! I-I mean Mr. Briefs."

"You're new around here. How do you know my name?"

Oh man I'm screwed, thought Gochi. He had to think of something fast. "Well, everyone's heard of you. I finally convinced my father to let me go to college after he home schooled me."

"You're name's Gochi."

"Yes Mr. Briefs."

"You can call me Trunks." He smiled at the guy, and he wondered why it came so easily to him.

Gochi blushed and Trunks noticed this. "Trunks, stop flirting with the students." They both turned to see Gohan coming up to them.

"It's a free country as long as I don't try anything." Suddenly he heard a laugh coming from Gochi. It sounded familiar to him, but it wasn't possible. He didn't know this guy. He smirked. "See, no harm done."

"Do you two know each other? You seem quite comfortable together," said Gochi.

"Our families have been close friends before we were even born," said Gohan.

Trunks frowned, and Gochi noticed there was pain in his eyes. Before he could ask about it, the alarm went off, and it was time to go back inside. First period was over and second period was about to begin. He got his books and headed to class.

Trunks came into his class and set his stuff on the desk. He sensed someone familiar in the room, so he focused his energy, finding himself locked with green eyes staring back at him. This wasn't good. He knew that. He was attracted to this guy. The only other guy he had been attracted to was gone and never coming back. This realization brought a wave of devastation to his heart. He needed to sit down, but he didn't, he had a class to teach.

As soon as everyone was out of the class, Trunks sat down in the chair. Some days were better than others and today would be terrible. He just wanted to forget, and his thoughts went to Gochi. "What the hell am I thinking? I just met this guy. I can't ask him for sex and besides he's my student. It wouldn't be right, but he did seem interested in me." He shook his head in disbelief. "No. I'm a fucking pervert." He sighed, packed his things, and left the room.

He made his way into the hall and spotted Gochi. He turned his gaze away, and headed to his office. He put his things down and lied on his couch. He knew what he had to do. He made an appointment with his therapist after he was done teaching for the day. The lunch bell rang, so he grabbed his lunch and sat with the faculty.

"Trunks."

"What."

"Are you all right?" Trunks glared at him. "Sorry, my mistake." After they ate, they walked into a secluded part of the hall. "Trunks, something is definitely up with you?"

"There's something about Gochi that feels familiar, but I could be imagining it."

"I know how much you miss Goten, Trunks."

"I'm not going there with you, Gohan."

"It's ok Trunks."

"Nothing about this is ok Gohan. Goten's gone, and he shouldn't be. He should be here, going to school, playing with Pan, arguing with his mother, telling your wife all the embarrassing stuff he has on you."

"I told him to stop doing that."

"I may have encouraged him a little."

"Of course you did."

They both smiled sadly. They didn't see Gochi listening in on their conversation. Gochi found himself sadden that he couldn't be with them. He turned to walk back to the cafeteria when he spotted Bulla behind him.

"Spying are we?" she asked.

"I um—you see I—

"Name's Bulla, are you interested in my brother?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes."

"I'm Gochi." She shook his hand as Uub came up to the two.

"This is my husband, Uub."

"Oh, congratulations. You two look very happy."

"How do you know?" asked Bulla.

"Your eyes." He smiled and walked away from the couple.

"He seems nice."

"Yeah," said Bulla. "So, how are Blossom and Li?"

"They're fine. Your mom just put them down for a nap. So, why are we here again?"

"I just wanted to see how my brother's doing."

"I'm fine Bulla, quit worrying," said Trunks.

"You know I just met this guy in the hall. He would be good for you."

"Why would Trunks want to date a guy?" asked Gohan.

"It's not the gender that matters. It's about what you feel for someone."

"Who said that?" asked Gohan.

"My father," she said this proudly. She turned to her brother. "Anyway, his name's Gochi."

"I've met him. He's my student, and I'm not crossing that boundary."

"I know you're interested. You know he seemed interested to, but he does seem shy. You'll have to make the first move."

"Bulla, I'm not ready to date. It's too soon after what happened to Goten."

Bulla put two and two together and smiled sadly. "You were in love with him. Weren't you Trunks?"

Gohan was shocked by Bulla's insinuation. He looked at Trunks. He wasn't denying it, which means it was true. "You loved my brother?" he asked.

"Yes, and I still do."

"When did this happen?"

"Without warning." Trunks smiled. He turned to his sister and Gohan. "When he was born."

Bulla smiled to. "Love at first site, that's so romantic."

"You sound like our mother."

"Why didn't you tell him?" The question surprised Trunks because it didn't come from Gohan, Bulla, or Uub. He turned to Gochi. "What business of it is yours?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear, but he's not gone."

Before Trunks could question him, a voice called Gochi. "Son." He turned to his father and walked away.

"Wait! What do you mean he's not gone?"

Gochi stopped walking, turned around, and stopped in front of him. "He'll always be right here." He touched Trunks's chest where his heart was. He smiled and walked away from him. Trunks watched Gochi until he was out of sight.

Jin stopped his son in another part of the hall. "Gochi, you almost blew our cover."

"I wasn't going to father. Wait, why are you here?"

"Um, I went to see your mother."

"What happened?"

"It was strange. She looked at me like she knew who I really was."

"Does she know?"

"No, but I'm going to dinner with her tonight."

"Like a date?" He smiled.

"Yeah, you think you'll be ok at home by yourself for a while."

"You do know I'm old enough to look after myself."

Jin laughed. "Of course son, I'll see you at home."

After class was over for the day, Gochi made it outside. Man, he would give anything to fly, the wind in his hair and face. He sighed sadly. "I wish things were back to the way they used to be." He sat on the steps.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

He looked to see Baba. "Don't worry, everything will work out."

"Such a strong young man." His eyes moved through the crowd of students until he spotted Trunks and smiled. "Everyone thought my strength came from my father, but it came from Trunks. He was always there beside me, making me feel strong inside."

"So, do you love him to?"

"Yes."

"Lets take a walk Gochi."

"Where are we going Baba?"

"You'll see." She took Gochi to a deserted alleyway, and they disappeared, not knowing Trunks had seen them go.

Trunks began to wonder where Baba would be taking Gochi and how did they know each other? He intended to find out as he concentrated on their energies, taking off into the sky. He knew something was off about Gochi the moment he met him.

Trunks landed in a secure place and entered the mall. "Here of all places." He sensed them on the top floor. After he got off the escalator, he found them, watching the Son family. "This is getting too weird. What's his connection to them?" He looked closely at the guy to see sadness and longing. He was going to confront him and find out just what was going on. Before he could take a step, a hand lied on his shoulder. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother had to run some errands. She thought it would be fun if I came along."

Trunks laughed. "Well that's mom for you."

Vegeta looked over to the Son family and back to his son. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I don't tell you a lot of things."

"Kakarott's youngest brat."

"What about Goten?"

"It's something I found out about his death."

"What is it?"

"He was gang raped before he died."

"Oh my god. Does his family know?"

"No they don't."

Trunks found a bench and sat down. "I-I can't believe it. He suffered." He could feel his pain consume him.

"Trunks."

"No. NO!" He turned super saiyan and let out his pain.

"TRUNKS! Calm down now."

"Fa-father, I-I can't." Tears streamed down his face. "I-it's too much."

"TRUNKS STOP! You'll hurt all these innocent people."

Trunks turned to the voice to see Gochi in front of him. He was breathing heavily. "Who are you?"

"Trust me Trunks, you'll be ok. Just calm down."

"T-trust you, I-I don't know you."

Gochi came closer to Trunks, and Trunks wasn't stopping him. Vegeta found he could only stare at the scene. What was this boy doing? Trunks felt Gochi's hands go around the super saiyan's waist. He looked into his eyes, and he could swear someone else was behind them. Gochi kissed him passionately on the lips. He was even bold enough to bring his tongue into the prince's mouth.

Vegeta was even more shocked when his son surrendered to this human boy but something didn't feel right about this boy to him.

Trunks pulled the guy closer to him with his arms, and he started to calm down and return to his natural state. When Gochi ended the kiss, he stepped away. "I um just wanted you to calm down. I'm sorry that's the only thing I could think of ." He blushed.

He didn't know why, but things were started to connect in his brain. How he felt an instant connection to this guy, how much he wanted him, and how familiar he felt to him. He was certain now, and he smiled. "Goten."

Gochi thanked kami for Trunks's genius. "Hey Trunks, how's it going?" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"I can't believe it. How did this happen?"

"It's a long story, but you and your father can't tell anyone else. They're supposed to find out on their own." He turned to Trunks's father. "Oh, hey Vegeta."

He grunted. "Trunks, I'll see you at home." He nodded to his father and turned back to his friend.

"Why did you kiss me, chibi?"

"I-I already told you why."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to stick your tongue down my throat."

"You're not innocent in all this either."

"Oh, I know that." Trunks smirked as he walked closer to him, placing his hand at the nape on his neck. His thumb rested on Goten's cheek, rubbing the skin. "Look at me Goten." His black eyes shined at him. Their lips connected again, but they couldn't stop their instincts from running wild. Trunks pressed their bodies together, and Goten let out a moan in his mouth.

Goten ended the kiss, breathing heavily. "We can't do this in the mall."

"Damn it." Trunks took his hand, and he realized something. "Baba took you to see your family."

"Yeah, I missed them so much. How are they doing?"

"They miss you to, but they know you would want them to be happy."

"That's true." He looked up at the class ceiling to see the night sky. "I can't believe we've been here for that long. My dad's not going to be home till late. You want to come over right now?"

"Sure, you can tell me everything when we get there."

"All right lets go." When they walked out into the parking lot, Trunks noticed Goten's gaze to the sky again, and he had an idea. He took Goten by the hand and flew off into the sky. In the darkness he could still see his friend's carefree smile. He was happy. That's all he wanted, to see his best friend smile again.


	45. Chapter 45

(48) The Taka's Apartment…

Goten let him inside, and Trunks looked around the place. He came back to the living room to sit beside his friend. "It's um a nice place." He heard Goten's laughter and smiled. "What?"

"I know it's not much, but it will be my home for a while."

"This really sucks for you, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean this isn't my body. This just isn't me."

"You'll always be Goten on the inside."

"I know you're trying to help. Thanks Trunks."

"Hey, what are best friends for." He decided to change the subject. "So, are you going to explain how all this happened?"

"All right." Goten started telling Trunks about how he was able to live on earth. When he finished, he couldn't read Trunks's face. "Trunks, say something."

"I love you Goten." Goten saw the passion in his best friend's eyes, and he couldn't help himself. He pushed Trunks down on the couch and attacked his lips. When Goten stopped, he looked down at Trunks whose lustful eyes were staring right back at him. "Where's your bed room?"

Goten gathered Trunks in his arms and ran to his room with Trunks's laugh echoing the room. Trunks felt himself dropped onto the bed, and Goten on top of him. "Someone wants it bad." Goten blushed as he got off of him and sat at the edge of the bed. "Goten, what's wrong?" he sat up beside him.

"You're going to think I'm silly."

"What is it?"

"I want to be in my own body when we—

"I understand Goten."

"I love you to, Trunks."

They lied on the bed, holding each other close. They fell asleep, not hearing the footsteps coming through the door. Jin had just got back from dinner with Chichi. A smile was on his face. She had figured out that he was really Goku. She promised to keep it a secret from everyone until they figured it out. He decided to check on his son and as he opened the door a little, he saw his son asleep with Trunks's arms around him. He quietly closed the door. He knew they would find each other.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door and when Jin answered it, he found it was Vegeta, but he couldn't tell me. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I know it's you Kakarott, and I now that's your brat."

"Oh well that's a relief."

"Who else knows who you really are?"

"Chichi."

"That's a given. A mate always knows their mate."

"Like Goten and Trunks."

"They are not mated yet."

Trunks woke up to see it was getting late. He was going to have to leave him for now. He managed to untangle himself from Goten and quietly walk out the door. He was careful not to wake his sleeping friend. He sighed in relief as he turned around to see his father, and Jin.

"Hey Goku."

"How did you—?

"Well I figured if Baba brought Goten back as a different person, then why not you to. It just makes sense."

"Wow Trunks! Your mom must be proud of you."

"I guess she is." He turned to his father. "I was just leaving father. You didn't have to come all this way."

"Your mother can be very persuasive."

"I did not need to know that dad."

Goku closed the door behind him and turned to his sleepy, standing son. "Trunks had to go home."

"I figured dad, so how was your date with mom?"

"It was great. She knows I'm really Goku."

"Not surprising. She could pick you out of a crowd."

Goku smiled. "Yeah, but it's going to be a little weird for everyone else because she invited me over tomorrow. I couldn't tell her about you, so I told her I was bringing over a friend. She's having all our friends over."

"Well I don't have any classes tomorrow so sure. Thanks dad."

Goten went back to his room, lied on his bed, and went to sleep. During the night he was moving around violently in his bed. He woke up and screamed out, breathing heavily. It was the rape all over again. His hand went to his wet cheek and wiped away. He wanted to forget that night.

Everyone would be at the Son home tomorrow. He wondered how his friends were. It had been a while since he lived. They probably moved on with their lives, and that's what he wanted. He wanted those he cared about to be happy. Before he could drift off to sleep, Baba appeared in his room. "Hey Baba, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You've been good to me Baba."

"Well I've never had children of my own."

"I don't know why."

"Oh well my brother would always chase them away."

"Master Roshi, that doesn't sound like him."

"He never really had success with the ladies."

"What a shocker." They both laughed.

"About tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"It will be hard for you."

"I'll be fine and besides it will be nice to see everyone again."

"They won't know you Goten. You can't give away yourself."

"I know Baba, I know."

"I'll leave you now. Tell Goku I said hi."

"Sure thing."

Goten brought the covers over his body. It was clear to him that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. "Just great." He tried to get some sleep despite his occupied mind, but his nightmares woke him up. "I have to decide what to do about what happened. No one else is going to get hurt because of them." Sleep finally came.


	46. Chapter 46

(49) The Son Residence…

Baba appeared with Goku and Goten a distance away from the house. Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It will be ok Goten."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Goku smiled as they walked towards the house and as they got closer, Goten felt his fear take over him, but he continued on. When they got to the front door, they saw Chichi rush out the door and hug Goku. "I missed you to Chichi."

"Goku." She turned to his younger replica, and she smiled. "Looks like you brought your son with you."

"Yeah, this is—

"Goten!" Chichi hugged him tightly, tears running down her face. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Ho-How did you know Chichi?" asked Goku.

"I had a feeling. Some mothers just know their children."

"I missed you to mom. You think everyone else will be able to figure out who we really are?"

"I hope so sweetie."

They followed Chichi to the spacious backyard to see all their friends laughing, talking, and having a good time. "Wow! You've really outdone yourself Chichi." She smiled at her husband.

"I wish I could say it was all my doing, but Bulma helped to."

Goten smiled and then felt his heart racing. What was going on? He heard footsteps behind him. He wasn't a saiyan in this body, but he knew who was in back of him. "Hey chibi, miss me?" He turned around to see how lively Trunks looked. There was something about him that shined.

"You seem different."

"Love does that to people."

"I'm glad, you look really good Trunks."

Suddenly a commotion was going on and the two boys turned to see Goku in his real skin. His friends were hugging him, welcoming him back to Earth. Trunks saw the smile on Goten's face, but he still sensed great sadness. "I'm sure it won't be long before you're in your own skin."

"I'm sure you're right Trunks."

"Don't walk away Goten."

"How did you—?

"Know. I've know you since I held you in my arms." He smiled at the younger man and took his hand. "I'm always going to be here for you chibi even if you don't want me to. It's the stubborn person in me."

Goten kissed Trunks on the cheek. Before he walked away to introduce his fake identity to the group, he felt Trunks's hand draw him back to him. "Trunks, what—?

His warm lips took his own, and he couldn't help but surrender to him. Trunks's arms went around his waist, drawing their bodies together. Goten's moan echoed through Trunks's ears, and it stirred something in the older saiyan. His eyes went to the nape of Goten's neck. It was as if his flesh was calling out to him.

Goten's eyes widened as he felt a throbbing pain in his neck. He felt Trunks's teeth on his skin. Pleasure came as soon as he licked the wound. Suddenly Goten felt the need to bite Trunks so he sank his teeth into his neck. Trunks growled, which surprised Goten, and he pulled back to see Trunks's smiling face.

"What?"

"Well, there are two things I want to tell you. First, we've started the ritual of saiyan mating."

"And two."

"You're in your own skin again."

"Really? What do I look like?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well, there's wasn't exactly a mirror in other world and I'm not really vain like some people." He smiled.

"I know you didn't call me vain."

"Remember you used to have that mirror on your ceiling when you were a teenager."

"Oh yeah, those were some good times." Trunks smirked. He looked Goten up and down. "By the way, you look beautiful. Your hair's grown out again, and it's in a ponytail." Trunks looked to the crowd, surrounding Goku. He watched as Goten joined the group. Trunks smiled.

"Everything is how it should be," said Baba. She stood beside Trunks.

"I want to thank you Baba for bringing him back to his friends and loved ones."

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you, the one person who loved him more than anyone in his whole life. Each lifetime I've searched of his, you were right there with him."

"It must be destiny then."

Goten's heightened senses were back, and he could sense Yamcha close. He had brought his friends to the gathering. He must not know I remember what happened, thought Goten. He was himself again. He could just destroy them but then he would never be the same. Also, everybody would wonder why he killed three men and explaining would be painful to him. His head was starting to hurt, so he separated from the crowd to get a drink.

"Goten."

"Trunks."

"What's wrong, chibi?" His worried blue eyes focused on him.

"They're here." Fear is what Trunks saw. "I know it's stupid to feel this way since I'm a saiyan and all, but I'm human to."

"You're not stupid Goten, so you know who they are?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you. You might want to take matters into your own hands."

"True, but I can't help you if I don't know who to beat the shit out of."

"Trunks, I'm serious. You'll be on the run for the rest of your life, and that's not the kind of life you want."

"Always so noble chibi."

"You can't change that."

"Why would I want you any other way? One of us has to be good."

"You're good to Trunks. You just let other people think you're not."

"Goten—

"I need to handle this in a responsible way."

"You did something already, didn't you?"

A bunch of police cars interrupted the gathering and four cops came out of the car and put cuffs on two of Yamcha's buddies. "Your both under arrest for the rape of Son Goten." Goten felt everyone's shock, but it needed to be out put there.

He walked up to Yamcha. "You thought you and your friends could get away with it," said Goten. Baba created a cage that would hold the strong fighter. She got him inside and took him away. "Thanks Baba." He turned to everyone he had ever known. A lot of feelings were hitting him at once, sadness, anger, and love. One feeling was more prominent than the others, and it was understanding.

After he had explained to his friends and family every thing that happened, he separated himself, so he could breathe. People were leaving and some stayed. He sensed his niece coming towards him. "Hey Pan."

"I missed you uncle Goten." Tears were running down his face. "When grandpa left, I didn't think anything worse could happen, but it's been really hard without you. The first few days you were gone grandma locked herself in her room she wouldn't talk to anyone. My dad did what he could to be there for her, and my mom did everything she could to comfort me. It was useless at first, but we got through."

"I missed you all so much. I didn't want to leave you guys." He took her in his arms and held her.

Pan sniffled. "I-I was surprised when I heard how badly Trunks was taken by your death. I—It was so bad uncle Goten. He wasn't eating, he hardly slept, and he drank and smoked a lot. He cried a lot. It was so loud one time that he had to be sedated by his mom. Bulma thought he was going to die."

"Everything's going to be ok now Pan. You'll see."

Pan smiled. "I know it will be because you're here."

She watched her run to her parents and hugs them. He relaxed under the shade until he heard a baby's cry. His gaze went to Trunks who was holding his niece in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Goten." He faced Bulla and smiled as he saw her son in her arms.

"He's handsome Bulla."

"You want to hold him?"

"I don't know Trunks doesn't seem to be having much luck."

"Open your arms." He did what he was told and the weight in his arms smiled up at him.

"He's a squirmier."

"Yeah, he's more restless then his sister. Here's the interesting part." She told Goten to follow him to where Trunks was. She smiled. "When they are close to each other, they are more calm. It reminds me of you and my brother's relationship."

Goten looked at his mate. He was happy. He could feel it. They returned the babies back to their parents and took a walk. Silence was between them for what seemed a while, but they were comfortable. Trunks reached for his mate's hand, and he took it in his own. Goten sneaked in a kiss to Trunks's cheek, and Trunks blushed as Goten laughed.


	47. Chapter 47

(50) The Forest near the Son home (Tournament and the Look out)…

Trunks stopped him, and he turned to him. "What is it Trunks?"

"Goten." His voice was sad.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I'm sorry."

"What—?" Before he could say any more, Trunk's warm lips on his interrupted him and suddenly he felt really sleepy. "B-be here when I wake up."

"I'll always be there."

Everything went dark before he felt himself being wakened by a voice. He opened his eyes to see his brother's worried eyes staring back at him. He looked around and realized he was in the ring of the deserted World Marshal Arts tournament. "Sorry little brother, I didn't realize I hit you this hard."

"Um, don't worry about it Gohan. I'm ok." Gohan helped him up, and he noticed Goten look at his mother, Videl, and Pan.

"Goten, are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks Gohan. Um what happened exactly?"

Gohan laughed. "We came here to spar, and I knocked you out. I'm surprised how long you were unconscious."

"How long?"

"An hour."

Goten looked at the sky. It was dark. "Something doesn't feel right. Why did we spar at night?"

"You wanted to. You wanted to blow off some steam."

"Why can't I remember what happened before I got knocked out?"

Gohan smiled sadly. "Goten, our homes were destroyed. We don't know by whom, but we're trying to find out. We think they're after us, and that's why we're staying at the look out for protection."

"I guess I should get us back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know instant transmission." Goten heard a groan from his young niece, and he smiled. "It doesn't matter how I can do it. We need to get back."

Goten and his family appeared on the look out. He spotted Mr. Popo and Dendei. "I think I need to lay down," said Goten.

Gohan and Chichi watched him go inside. "I'm worried about him mom. That hit did a lot more damage than I thought."

"It was an accident sweetie, I'm sure he'll be ok once he gets some sleep."

Goten lied down, staring at the white ceiling. "Is this world fake to? Someone tell me, I can't live this way." He was frightened. He grabbed the blankets over his body and closed his eyes. His body trembled before he drifted off.

"Gohan."

"Hey Videl."

"You can sense your brother, can't you?"

"Yes, and he's not doing well. Something must have happened when he got knocked out."

"You have the Briefs investigating the fire."

"Yeah, and I'm hoping we find out something soon." Vegeta and Trunks appeared on the look out and walked up to them. "I'm guessing you found something."

"They found us," said Trunks.

"So, what are we up against?"

"They call themselves Drogens."

"My mother did some research on something they left behind," said Trunks. "They came from the planet Drogen and came here to kill saiyans, but we couldn't figure out why your family and not ours. I think maybe they are working for some enemy we've faced before."

"How do you know that Trunks?" asked Videl.

"I can't explain it. I just feel it."

"They're strong opponents that shoot acid from their mouths. Nothing but white eyes and slimy, black skin."

"That's all we know for now, but my mother's working hard to figure out what they want with your family." Trunks sensed a troubled ki and before he could ask about it, a scream erupted inside. He knew that scream anywhere. "GOTEN!" Trunks run inside and entered to see his best friend standing on the bed in super saiyan form.

"G-get out of my head, I don't want you here." He formed a ball of energy in his hands and put it to his head.

"Goten STOP!" Goten's eyes went to his. They showed fear and distrust. "Stay back Trunks. I-I don't know what's real anymore."

"This is real Goten now put down your hand. Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you."

"You lied to me in the fake world."

"Goten, what are you—?" The ball of energy was aimed at him.

"Step away from my son." Vegeta had a ball of energy aimed at Goten.

Goten powered down, sat on the bed, and turned his back all them. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me." Trunks sat next to him with his arm around him. "We'll help you Goten. You're going to be ok."

"We don't have time for that. The Drogens may attack at any moment," said Vegeta.

"Father, he needs help."

"I'm sure his family can help him. We need to train in the hyperbolic time chamber. We can't afford to waste time."

"Vegeta's right Trunks. I can take care of my brother."

Trunks looked at Goten's sadden eyes and a pain shot through his body. He got up and walked out of the room with his father.

Some time passed in the chamber as Trunks and his father took a break from fighting each other. "Boy, you were holding back."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play stupid with me Trunks. Kakarott's second brat is occupying your mind. I could sense it."

"I'm just worried about him is all? He's my best friend."

"So you say."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Trunks raised his voice.

"You're getting defensive."

"I am not— His father smirked at him.

"Lets just continue training."

"The Smartest thing you've said all day."

Goten needed some air, so he sat outside, watching the sky. He could sense two powerful kis coming out of the hyperbolic time chamber. He turned to see Vegeta and Trunks but mainly he was looking at Trunks, as he took off his shirt in what seemed to be in slow motion. He quickly turned back. "Well my feelings are as strong as ever." He sighed. "He probably doesn't feel the same strong feelings for me. How many times do I have to go through this?"

"Hey Goten."

He looked up to see Trunks still shirtless. "Damn." He thought. "Hey Trunks, um sorry about earlier. I got hit in the head by Gohan while we were sparring earlier."

"What happened while you were unconscious?"

"It feels like my mind created and altered world in order for me to cope."

Trunks smiled. "You're smart after all."

"Hey! I'm not stupid. I just strive to not be Gohan."

"So, are you going to be ok?"

"I think so, I think it was just temporary insanity. My dream just felt so real and when I woke up I was shocked." He felt a hand rubbing his back, which calmed and excited him at the same time. "This isn't good," he thought.

"I'll catch you up on the present situation. Come on."

Goten followed him inside to the bathroom. He watched as Trunks took some fresh clothes and a towel and sat them outside the shower. He removed his sweaty clothes and entered the shower. As the water ran, Trunks was talking to Goten about the present evil. It was hard for Goten to listen and not have dirty images of his best friend, but he managed to multi task.

"So, your saying the one behind this feels familiar to you?"

"Yes, but I'm blocked every time I try to sense this entity."

"We need to force these creatures to tell us who they are working for."

"My thoughts exactly."

Goten didn't know why, but he could feel Trunks smile. Did he enjoy being at the same state of mind as him?

"Hey Trunks."

"Yeah."

"This is going to sound silly, but I thought I sensed your happiness at being on the same level, mind wise, as me."

"It reminds me of when we were kids. Happier times, you know?"

Goten smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He heard Trunks turn off the water and walk out of the shower. His wet, naked skin hypnotized Goten, the rippling muscles, and his toned body. He quickly turned away and sat down on the bench, trying to control his breathing.

Trunks wrapped a towel around his waist and looked over at Goten, who looked like had just run a marathon. He kneeled before Goten and put his hand on his knee. "Goten, what's wrong?" Trunks didn't know his touch was not helping him calm down.

Goten quickly stood up and ran out of the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't have once he did. He couldn't just calm down and explain when Trunk was in that state. He decided to meditate.

"Uncle Goten."

Goten smiled as he opened his eyes. "Hey Pan, what's up?" He watched as she sat in his lap and watched the sky.

"I miss grandpa. You think he's happy where he is?"

"I miss him to Pan." He held her close. "I'm sure he's happy, and he's watching over us, making us feel strong."

"How are you doing?"

"Well I'm worried now about this new threat. Trunks thinks whoever's behind this is someone we've already faced."

"You got to hand it to him. He's smart. I'm surprised he hasn't been snatched up already."

"Yeah."

Pan was suspicious when he said this. "Goten, you sounded sad."

Goten smiled. "I thought you wanted to be with him."

"I'm over my crush on Trunks." Pan really looked at him. She felt his relief. What did this mean? She wondered. Pan got off his lap and stood up. "We'll beat those Drogen's butts." She smiled before she took off to the sky, doing some tricks in the air. She reminded him so much of his father, and he smiled.

"Let me guess, dad."

"Gohan, you think there's a way he could ever come back?"

"I don't know Goten. You miss him, huh?" His hand went to his little brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just feel like all he does is leave and maybe this time for good. I can't believe I'm saying this but at least Vegeta has always been there for his family. He's left, but he's always come back."

Gohan didn't know what to say as Goten walked away from him. His mother was curious about what was going on. "Gohan."

"He's having a hard time with dad's leaving. I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"Honey, you have a family of your own you've been concentrating on."

"I know, but that's no excuse. I'm his big brother, I'm supposed to watch over him."

"Maybe he needs a girlfriend."

"I think maybe it's too soon. I mean when he caught Valese sleeping with another man, that had to be rough on him, you know."

"I had a feeling she wasn't good enough for him."

Goten stood at the edge of the look out. He sensed the Drogen's power, and he felt ready to fight. He didn't know if they were all going to make it, but he was determined for no one he loved and cared about to die.

"It's powerful."

"Hey Vegeta."

"I can tell you're ready to fight."

"I am."

As they both looked up, they saw a Capsule Corporation flying contraption. "It appears Bulma has brought reinforcements."

"It's becoming serious now." Vegeta nodded, agreeing with him.

Trunks was trying to figure out why his best friend was acting so weird around him, but he knew the only solution was to ask him and risk getting no answer. He was never this secretive, thought Trunks. He left his thoughts to see a crowd disperse onto the look out. Their friends had come to aid in the fight against evil. He just wished he could get through the wall and find out the creature's leader.

His eyes searched the crowd of people and when he saw Valese talking to Goten, he got curious. Wasn't there relationship over? Maybe she wanted a second chance. He wondered if Goten would accept, but his body language wasn't hinting anything of the sort. He heard a few words.

"Is there someone else Goten?" She asked. He replied with silence. "There is, isn't there? Who is she?"

"It's none of your business Valese. You were the one who cheated on me."

"But I still love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated in the first place."

"But you wouldn't put out." She was sure everyone had heard her. "I mean what is it with you? I thought you were a man?"

"I am, but I'm not a whore. I actually want to put out for someone who loves me whole heartedly."

"You sound like that blue-haired woman."

"Her name's Bulma, and she's a smart lady."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." She threw out a Capsule, got onto her helicopter, and flew away.

Goten sighed. "There are more important things to worry about now." He turned to his friends. "So, what are we going to do about these Drogens?" He smiled trying to deflect attention away from himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as they started talking strategy.

"Goten."

"Hey Bulla, how's it going?"

"Kind of intense now, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be able to defeat them."

"Why don't you sound sure?"

"Staying alive is never a sure thing."

"That's true. It's never easy waiting to find out." She looked at Uub. "I wish I could be out there to help, but I know I would only be a distraction."

"You love Uub, don't you?"

"I would give my life for him. He's told he would do the same." She laughed.

"What?"

"Trunks used to say the same thing about you."

Goten was struck by Bulla's comment. Was it possible that Trunks felt the same way about him? He shook his head. They were best friends. It was a given that they would sacrifice for each other. He frowned. He didn't even know if this world was real. Maybe by the end of this battle he would know once and for all.

"They're waiting for us," said Trunks. He nodded to his best friend. It was time for battle.

Goten knew if he died and went to other world then he really was dead. He couldn't risk getting killed just to see if this world was real.


	48. Chapter 48

(51) The Middle of Nowhere…

Another battle was being faced. Good and evil as usual. A lot of debris was flying across the landscape and flames formed between the crevices of the boulders. Trunks had just blasted a Drogen to kingdom come and was trying to focus on searching for the leader. The entity was definitely here but was not showing itself. Trunks scoped the area to see how everyone else was doing. His father was blasting them one by one, Gohan was dodging attacks and fighting back, Tien and Yamcha were working together on one creature, Krillin and 18 were each fighting a Drogen, and Goten was surrounded by a group of the creatures.

"Hey!" The group of Drogens faced. "Why does he get all the fun?" As the group of creatures ran over to him, Goten appeared at his side. Trunks smiled. "Just like old times eh Goten?"

"Yeah, lets do it." Goten realized what he had said and blushed. He was thankful Trunks didn't notice."

After all the Drogens were destroyed, the fighters took a rest, but they still sensed a powerful force close by.

"What a coward, too afraid to show their face," said Vegeta.

"I don't think so father. It's waiting for something."

"We have to be on guard then," said Gohan.

A feeling of dread washed over Goten and he could feel his muscles tightening. "It's here." They all stood up and got into battle stances.

"Kakarott."

"Broly," Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

"I knew I shouldn't have come today," said Krillin.

"How is this even possible?" asked Vegeta.

"Well if someone managed to get a solid part of him and they are a geneticists, then we're screwed," said Trunks.

"I'd say we're already screwed," said Yamcha.

The four saiyans powered up and transformed to super saiyans. "Get ready," said Vegeta as the other three nodded.

Hours into the battle the four saiyans were wounded and breathing heavily. "Father, this isn't working. You think you could change to super saiyan 4?"

"You'll have to distract him."

"We got your back Vegeta," said Goten.

Vegeta watched as they surrounded Broly, read to attack him. Vegeta concentrated on drawing power from his body and started to transform. He smirked at the Legendary Super saiyan. "Say goodbye Broly."

The battle had been an awe to watch. Vegeta had destroyed Broly. It was over, and Goten was still wondering if this world was real. Baba would probably be able to help him, but he couldn't let anyone find out what he was up to or else they would think he was crazy. Goten's head started to hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep and wake up to something real. He was feeling really stressed out and just wanted to relax. He didn't realize Trunks had been staring at him ever since the battle was over.

As they all flew back to the look out, Trunks was determined more than ever to find out what was troubling his best friend.


	49. Chapter 49

(52) The lookout…

Goten was taking a shower, getting all the grime off his body. The battle was over, but it didn't make him feel better. He sighed as he scrubbed his body. The water felt good, and he was able to relax until he sensed Trunks on the other side of the shower curtain. "Trunks, what are you doing here?"

"I know something's up with you, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"You couldn't wait until I was dressed."

"You're vulnerable in this state. It's the perfect time." Goten blushed, and Trunks felt his energy rise. It was very curious to Trunks. Apparently there was a lot his best friend was hiding. "We've been best friends since you were born, and we used to tell each other everything. Why is this time so different?" Trunks heard the shower go off and watched as Goten's arm reached for the towel outside the curtain, bringing it back into the shower. He came out wrapped in the towel. "And since when are you shy?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're older now. I like to keep certain things to myself. That apparently hasn't changed for you."

"It's true we're older now, but I don't know if you noticed how proud I am."

Goten laughed. "I wonder where that comes from?" Trunks smiled.

"So, you're going to tell me what's up."

"That sound like a demand."

"It can sound however you want it to sound, but it's only because I care about you. Of course my father would say I'm showing weakness but I don't see it that way."

Goten sat down on the bench and felt Trunks sit beside him. "Trunks."

"Yes Goten."

"Did you here Valese and I fighting?"

"It was hard not to hear you two arguing, but I have to say I'm impressed."

"About what?"

"That you're still a virgin."

"I think everyone was surprised. My mom really wants grand kids."

"It doesn't matter what she wants. It only matters what you want."

Goten was touched by his words. "That's what I tell my mother, but it just seems to go over her head." Goten leaned his head in his hand and smiled. "Thanks Trunks."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled as he put his arm around Goten's bare shoulder. Goten leaned into him, resting his head on his chest.

Vegeta had just changed into fresh clothes and was on his way out of the bathroom when he spotted his son and kakarott's youngest's head on his shoulder.

"Is it possible? No it's unbelievable. My son and kakarott's brat." He said to himself before he left the room.

Trunks thought he sensed someone watching him, but he quickly dismissed it. "Hey, can you tell me now what's going on with you?"

Goten lifted his head off of Trunks's shoulder and went to the changing room to put on fresh clothes. He came out, and Trunks was still there. "He'll always be there." He said to himself. "Trunks, I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." He watched as Trunks left the bathroom without another word.

Goten couldn't get out of his mind how cold Trunks's voice sounded. It was enough to send chills down his spine. He imagined that's what Vegeta sounded like when he wasn't good. "Wait a minute, Vegeta. I knew I sensed someone there. Shit." He searched for his ki.

"Looking for me?"

Goten was startled. "Kami Vegeta you scared me."

"Do you love my son?"

"You get right to the point."

"Answer me, brat."

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"I—You wouldn't approve even if he did somehow feel the same way about me."

"I never said that."

"But it's the truth, right? I mean you and my father—

"That's in the past."

"So, what are you saying Vegeta?"

"Why don't you tell my son how you feel?"

"Are you serious?"

"BRAT!"

"All right, all right, sorry."

"So, are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"He deserves to know, to make up his own mind."

"You're right." He watched Goten go and sensed his mate behind him.

"Did you get all that, Bulma?"

She smiled. "Yes, and I hope everything works out for those two. They've been through so much." He nodded.

Goten felt his heart racing really fast as he made his way to Trunks. He stopped for a moment to get a hold of himself when he spotted Marron talking to Trunks. What if it's too late? As he looked closer, he saw Trunks dismissing her advancements to him. Why would he do that? He watched Marron walk away, and Trunks's eyes found his. He was surprised by the intensity of his gaze on him.

Trunks was about to walk away from him when heard Goten. "Wait! Trunks." He turned to see Goten jump off the balcony and land in front of him. Trunks was surprised by his desperation.

"What is it Goten?"

"I'll tell you why I've been acting weird."

Trunks paid full attention to his best friend. "So, why?"

"Baba," said Goten.

"Baba, said Trunks.

"No, Baba's here. What is it?"

"It's ok Goten," she said and Goten smiled.

"Goten, what is she-?"

He interrupted Trunks's question with a kiss. The kiss held everything he had been keeping from him, his love, his passion, and his devotion to the older saiyan. He felt Trunks kiss him back, and he was surprised but overjoyed. He ended the kiss and looked at his best friend. "Trunks, I love you." He noticed Trunks's eyes light up when he said it.

"I love you to, Goten."

Trunks initiated the kiss this time but brought his tongue into the younger saiyan's mouth. Goten was surprised. He had never had anyone else's tongue roam the insides of his mouth before. It felt really good, so he let out a moan that Trunks enjoyed hearing. Trunks ended the kiss, leaving both of them breathing heavily. Trunks smirked.

"What?"

"You never had a tongue in your mouth. What did you and Valese do?"

"Well she didn't really like tongue. She said it was dirty."

"You can make up your own mind about it. So, do you want to try it?"

Goten blushed. "Um, yeah ok."

"Oh it's so cute, you're shy." Trunks smirked. Goten pulled Trunks to him and kissed him roughly before he started searching Trunks's mouth with his tongue. He heard Trunks growl in his mouth. Goten smiled.

"How was that?" asked Goten. "Trunks, Trunks." He looked at Trunks, whose eyes were filled with lust. "Um I guessing I did great." He couldn't stop Trunks from pouncing on him and kissing him senseless. Goten couldn't stop the insatiable saiyan from nipping at his neck. All he could do was close his eyes and feel what sensations Trunks was bringing to his body.

Trunks let up for a second to see if anyone was watching. He smiled as he noticed they were out of view of everyone. "T-Trunks, w-why did you stop?" He looked down at the flushed, younger saiyan beneath him.

"I just making sure we weren't putting on a show for everyone." Trunks smirked.

"Why are you smirking? Were you—no you wouldn't?"

"I'm not responsible for what happens when my saiyan instincts take over."

"Well thank kami common sense came before your instincts."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah." He leaned over his smiling best friend. "Now where were we?" He smirked. Goten brought his hand up to the back of Trunks's head and pulled him down into a kiss. Trunks responded eagerly.

When Trunks's hands rubbed Goten's clothed legs, Goten let out a groan. "Now, lets try making you scream."

"C-can you do it without taking my pants off?"

"No problem." His lips moved towards Goten's neck, inspecting the area until he found a tender spot. "Perfect." He said against the skin. His teeth bit into the skin and a loud scream came from the younger saiyan. When he licked the wound he left, Goten screamed, "TRUNKS!"

"Told you I'd make you scream." He let Goten sit up, breathing heavily and smiled.

"Yeah but I'm sure someone was bound to hear that."

"Goten, are you-?" Gohan saw the bite mark on his little brother's neck. He turned to Trunks. "You!"

"Gohan, calm down," said Goten as he stood up before him, blocking his way to Trunks.

"Goten, explain to me why there's a bite mark on your neck."

"You know what it means, don't you?"

"Yes Goten, it means that if Trunks bit you, then he's marked you as a potential mate."

"Well it looks like my father gave you the talk," said Trunks.

"I'm not talking to you, Briefs."

"Oh that's precious you're trying to provoke me."

"Ok, you two that's enough," said Goten. He turned to his brother. "Gohan, I'm in love with Trunks, and he's in love with me to."

Gohan was silent, which worried Goten, but he would wait until his brother could process it. Trunks looked at Goten and smiled. "We could do foreplay and have sex by the time he's done processing what you just said." He heard Goten's laughter.

"Gohan," said Goten.

` "I think I should have seen this coming."

"You're right, there were a lot of signs," said Trunks.

"Like what?" asked Gohan.

"Well I always liked holding him when I was little. Remember Gohan, you used to chase me around your house, begging for me to give you back Goten. I said no." He looked at Goten. "He was mine." Goten blushed, but he thought it was pretty worth it. "There are plenty of other examples, but I think you get the idea."

"It makes sense once I think about it."

"But you're worried," said Goten.

"Not for the reason you think. Mom's is going to murder you."

"I know, but I don't care. I've spent my life trying to be what she wanted me to be, and I'm done with it."

"That's brave of you Goten."

"Well the worst thing she can do is kicking me out of the house."

"It works well for me. You could just stay with me at my place."

"I like that idea Trunks."

"Wait! You have a place," said Gohan.

"Yeah, my parents have been getting too loud. I had to get out of there."

"We really didn't want to know that," said Gohan as Goten nodded.

Trunks smiled. "Now you know what I had to put up with. I kind of feel bad for Bulla though but not enough for her to live with me."

"It amazes me how great a big brother you are," said Gohan with sarcasm.

"I love my sister Gohan. I didn't want her to see the women I brought to my place. I may not be the greatest person, but I've done my best to protect her from the way I live my life and from those who have tried to hurt her."

Goten watched Trunks walk away, and Goten turned to his brother. "Are you proud of yourself Gohan? You hurt my boyfriend."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, hey mom."

Chichi walked over to her sons. "Goten, explain yourself right now."

"I'm Trunks's mate. He marked me." He showed his mother his bite mark whose eyes widened. "We love each other, mom. Can you try and understand without yelling?"

She was silent, which frightened him. She looked at him, and he read her face. She was shocked, disappointed, and confused. Her disappointment hit him hard. All he wanted was for her to be proud of him, and it seemed no matter what he did, she always had something to say.

"Chichi." She looked towards the blue-haired woman who said her name. "He's your baby, and he loves you. All he wants is your acceptance."

"I didn't ask you to speak for my son." Her serious eyes turned to her child. "Goten, how long do you think you'll be with Trunks? He's not exactly relationship material."

"And I am mother? I've only dated one girl, and she hurt me. Trunks wouldn't do that. He'd rather hurt himself."

"Sweetie, he's a—

"Man, I know what he is mom. I'm not blind." He blushed thinking about seeing Trunks naked. He shook those thoughts. "I know you wanted grandchildren from me, but isn't my happiness more important than being with someone you picked out for me? You should know more than most people what true love is. You found it with my father."

"Goku." Chichi said with a sadden voice. "I miss him so much." Tears fell from her face, and Goten held her as she cried her eyes out. Gohan felt Videl beside him to lean on.

Bulma didn't know why she could feel her mate behind her. She guessed it was her connection to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up against his body. She knew he was smirking.

"Chichi." Her tear stained face looked at Trunks. "I'm sorry about Goku, and I can't imagine the pain you're in. He wouldn't want you to be sad. If anything he would want you to smile. He was always smiling.

"Thank you Trunks, I really appreciate that." She stepped back to look at Goten and then looked at Trunks. She took both of their hands and held them together in her own. She watched as the two boys looked into each other's eyes, and she smiled. "I wish you both a lifetime of happiness." She hugged them and walked away to play with her granddaughter.

"Well isn't that a relief," said Trunks as he smelled something. "What's that terrible smell?"

"It's you Trunks. You haven't showered since you got back from the battle," said Goten.

"I guess I forgot with all the excitement."

Trunks walked into the bathroom, undressed, and relaxed under the water. He sighed with happiness. He felt different, lighter, more at peace. He never thought it was possible to feel so much. He smirked as he realized who was waiting on the other side of the shower curtain. He reached out his wet arm and grabbed Goten into the shower, and Trunks was disappointed. "Why are you not naked?"

"Well I wasn't sure if mmmhm." Trunks's lips on his interrupted him. He felt every part of Trunks's body pressed up against him. He noticed Trunks had him cornered, right where he wanted him.

"There's no escape, chibi." He started to undress the younger saiyan while gazing into his eyes the whole time. Before he knew it, he was naked and shoved against the other wall of the shower, lifting his legs and wrapping them around his waist. He felt Goten's arms around his neck, holding him tight. "I love you Goten." Suddenly, he pulled away from him, turned him around, facing the wall, and entered him. Goten's moaned


	50. Chapter 50

(53) Epilogue…

(Son Residence)

When Goten woke up, he realized he was in his own bed at his family home. He sat up and pulled the curtain to see the night sky. His clock read 2AM, and he sighed. He remembered what happened up to this point. He had come back here from college, done his assignments, ate his mother's home cooked meal, and went to bed.

"It was all a dream, but it felt so real." His eyes widened. Baba had lied to him. This was his reality. "No Trunks, no sex, and no life." He opened his window to let the cool air in. He closed his eyes for a moment and then got up to walk around his room. "How am I supposed to sleep now?" A light bulb went on in his head. "That's it, I'll get something to eat." He frowned. "Mom would kill me if I ate this late." He grabbed his wallet and smiled. "Jackpot."

A Café…

Goten took a sip of his hot chocolate and sighed with pleasure. "Well this is about as much satisfaction as I'm going to get." He leaned back in his chair and thanked kami there was a place open this late. He was finally relaxed until he felt a familiar presence open the door to the café and come in. When he heard the voice order coffee, a sense of dread filled him. "Oh no," he said to himself. "Why of all places does he have to be here?" He quickly hid his ki and put up a newspaper to hide his face. He felt Trunks sit at the table across from his. He could sense him facing him.

Goten could feel his heart racing. Where they destined to always be side by side in every lifetime? It is clear to him that there is only one real life, and it's this one. He was scared about this life. What would happen if he told Trunks how he felt? Things would change, but he didn't know if it would be for better or for worse. A headache was forming, and he decided to leave his head to hear Trunks on the phone.

"It can wait until tomorrow Hercule. The remodeling blueprint of your mansion is not going anywhere. I know I know you're excited that we start tomorrow on the project. Just be patient. Goodbye." He hung up and leaned back in his chair with his head dangling over the edge.

Goten saw the waitress come up to Trunks and smile at him. "Do you need anything else?" Goten's heart suddenly dropped. He knew he would take that waitress back to his place. He couldn't stop the tears coming down his face. His dreams were a sham. Trunks could never love him, but he was surprised by Trunks's response. "No, I'm good. Thank you." The waitress walked away with a frown on her face. Goten didn't understand. Why didn't Trunks take her home? He was contemplating this and wasn't paying attention when footsteps approached his table. A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey chibi." When Trunks brought the newspaper down from his face, he saw the tear stained saiyan smile at him.

"H-how did you know it was me?"

"I'd know you from anywhere Goten." He smiled at him.

Goten felt his heart soar. "So, what are you doing here?"

(The End) The City…

They talked through the early morning as they walked around the city. Goten would listen intently to whatever Trunks was talking about, and he would laugh when he was funny. Trunks noticed something had been off about his best friend and he found himself curious about what it was. "Hey Goten, what's wrong? You've been uncharacteristically quiet."

"It's just been a stressful week." He looked to Trunks who wasn't buying it. "What? It's true."

"Yeah, and I'm not sucked up to by my employees for bigger pay checks."

He sighed. "Nothing gets past you, huh?" He smiled.

"Nope, I think I've figured out all there is to know about the great Son Goten by now. Well accept for what you're not telling me."

The sun was rising, and Goten watched it come above the buildings and take its place in the clear, blue sky. He looked away to see Trunks still waiting for him to speak. "All right fine but can you promise me you won't say anything until I'm finished talking."

"I promise." Trunks listened as Goten explained the dreams he had last night that lasted until this morning. He paid attention to Goten's emotions as he spoke. When Goten finished, he noticed no reaction from the demi-saiyan.

"Aren't those funny dreams?" Goten laughed.

"They are certainly accurate in some ways."

"Like what?"

"Like." He pressed Goten up against a wall and kissed him senseless. He let go and smirked at the glazed over look Goten was wearing in his eyes. "I love you." Trunks didn't expect to be picked up by his waist, swung around in the air, and hugged tightly into his body.

He put him down and blushed. "Uh um sorry, I got excited. I love you to, Trunks." Trunks took his hand and guided him in the opposite direction of his house. Goten was confused. "Don't you still live with your parents?"

"No. I moved out a few days ago. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you. I've been so busy at Capsule Corp."

"Is that where we're going?"

"You are a perceptive one chibi."

"And you're a big meany."

"Aw don't pout like that Goten. It makes you hard to resist." His hand was on his best friend's warm cheek. "So, am I taking you home?"

"Home, where we can live together?"

"Forever, and I know that's what you want to."

Trunks gathered Goten in his arms and flew off into the morning. Goten took the time to watch the buildings and people walking down below. Trunks took the time to stare at his lover. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had no idea that today would change his life completely. It looked like today would be like any other day until he saw Goten.

This single life Goten would not take for granted. He would remember the past, the present, and his future with the prince carrying him, holding him, and protecting him.


End file.
